The Immortals Way of Dealing With Problems (On Hold)
by TsukikoUchu
Summary: 4th part from my Immortal Series, Rated M for language and detailed torture scenes, new troubles arise and it's up to Sakura once again to save the world
1. Prologue

A couple weeks later after resting for awhile and setting up a routine with her children, Misaki, Ren, Kanon, and Yukina, Sakura decided it was time to address the clan as a whole for the second time since she had become the Head of the Kamizuru Clan.

Only problem was that Shikamaru wouldn't get his lazy bum up "I swear men are so useless sometimes" Sakura bared her teeth and stormed down the hall, Yukimaru swung his door open and leaned his head around the corner of his door frame.

'Uh oh Otou-san has done it again' Yukimaru's eyes widened as Sakura came back with a smirk on her lips and a mischievous glint in her eyes, killing intent was wafting off of her in waves she slammed the door to her room shut a moment later.

Yukimaru slowly closed his door ignoring the screams of agony coming from his parents room, otou-san had deserved whatever punishment Sakura was currently giving him, plus there was no way he would ever intervene when his mother was angry about something.

Inside the bedroom Sakura had dropped a bucket of ice cold water on Shikamaru after removing all of his clothes and the blankets and then picked him up to set him in the bathtub "Shikamaru my Shadow King, wake the hell up" she snarled just as his eyes fluttered open.

Shikamaru screeched in agony as the ice water burned his skin "Sakura what the hell" he gasped, then he looked at the time and cringed, he had overslept and Shikamaru knew that his wife didn't like it when people were lazy on important days.

"You have Ten Minutes to Get Dressed Shikamaru Kamizuru, then twenty to gather the entire clan and have them at the meeting hall" Sakura planted her hands on her hips angrily and Shikamaru scrambled out of the bathtub slipping and sliding on the left over water.

Sakura smiled sweetly finally this day was getting started "I'll wake the kids" she skipped out of the bathroom and knocked on Yukimaru's door it swung open "Get dressed in your best clothes we have a meeting in little less than an hour with the entire clan" Sakura ordered.

"Of course Okaa-chan" Yukimaru shut his door then locked it just in case Mitsubachi got one of her crazy ideas again, lately the six year old girl had been driving him up the wall, she was one of the prodigy's like he had been only better.

Mitsubachi wasn't annoying or anything it's just that she kept finding ways to get in his room and he still had no idea how she did it, Yukimaru shook his head and dug through his dresser looking for his best yukata.

Down the hall, Sakura opened Mitsubachi's door when the little girl didn't respond, Sakura sighed Mitsubachi was still knocked out and snoring, it had been difficult for all of them to establish a proper routine with the quads so hardly any of them had gotten sleep.

Sakura hated to do this, so instead of waking Mitsubachi up right away she dug through the girls dresser and pulled out the kimono she had gotten her a year ago, Sakura was sure it would still fit because Mitsubachi hadn't grown to much.

"Mitsubachi my little honeybee it's time to wake up we have a big day today, some changes are going to be made" Sakura patted Mitsubachi on the head and tickled the girls side, her eye lashes fluttered before her eyes opened.

Mitsubachi yawned and picked up her glasses that were on her bedside table "Good morning Kaa-chan" she stood up and headed out of the room stumbling on things because she was only half awake after splashing water on her face Mitsubachi returned looking much more alert.

Sakura helped her daughter into the kimono "Perfect fit" she sighed in relief "Now we won't have time to eat a full course breakfast so I've made some snacks for everyone to eat on the walk to the meeting hall" Sakura addressed the houses occupants.

"Madara, Izuna you stay here watch over the animals" Sakura turned to the two males that would be moving out soon, Yukimaru would be taking Madara and Izuna's room over when they left and had started packing up his room already.

Madara tilted his head in understanding while Izuna sulked, the family of eight left the house "It's gonna suck not seeing Sakura and these people all the time" Izuna would be moving into the Uchiha compound and going on a five month mission.

"I wish I could say I know how you feel but thanks to Koe being friends with that woman and her taking me with her on her mission to get rid of the Aburame Elders who deserted the village, I'll still get to see her a lot" Madara sniggered and started making breakfast for the both of them.

Izuna sighed "Don't fret Izuna-san, trust me Sakura has the Uchiha's over regularly for lunch" Midori padded into the kitchen and Izuna raised his head "That means Madara-san and Koe-san, you, Itachi-san, Sasuke and Fu will be invited along" she explained and let out a barking laugh.

"Thanks Midori" Izuna scratched her on the head "Say how old are you exactly" he gave Midori a closer look, the wolf hadn't aged a day since he had known her, Midori gave Izuna a mildly offended glare.

Midori raised her head up high "Don't you know its rude to ask a girl her true age" she huffed and swished her tail, Midori shook her head in exasperated when Izuna stared at her in horror and quickly started spewing out apologies.

"Relax Izuna-san I was just messing with you and as for my age I was four when Sakura found me in the grass village so I'm 15" Midori thought back "It was really funny, she took pity on me and saved me from a life of solitude in that shop" she laid down.

Madara's eyebrows furrowed in confusion "You mean Sakura saved you to" he wandered who else the woman had saved in her twenty three years of life, it was crazy if Midori had been four then Sakura had to have been 14 back then.

A knowing look entered Midori's crystal blue eyes but she remained silent and padded back to the animal room, that was another thing that was changing a part of the house was going to be dedicated to the companions and Sakura was going to hire maids.

Part of the house would change to fit five maids and it would become their wing one maid that would be coming into the house was Keiko the others Shikamaru and Sakura would interview but that wouldn't be until after the wing was fixed up.

Once that was all done Mitsubachi would also be getting a room change, she had decided that she loved heights just as much as her brother had so instead of down in the family wing of the house, the six year old girl would be taking the attic.

That left four free rooms and when the quads were old enough each of them would get their own rooms leaving the last one free for whenever Mitsubachi decided to join them in the wing again, every child needed their own sense of independency after all.

While that was all going on Sakura would most likely hunt down Kakashi and teach him a lesson to remember then take Madara, and Gisei and leave the village for a couple of months to take the Uchiha around to each village and hunt down the Aburame Elders.

While Sakura would be gone, she was going to appoint Hidan and Suzumebachi as temporary leaders of the Kamizuru clan which was what part of the clan meeting was all about, the other half was making a speech and introducing the quads.

When Sakura would return, Ibiki would take Yukimaru and Yume out on the road to teach them torture and interrogation techniques for a couple of months and Tsunade would take Tsukiko out of the village for six.

During that time, Jashin, Mamoru who would be going to the academy and Shinsetsu will move temporarily into the guest wing that was also being fixed up, after that Sakura and Shikamaru would have another meeting just with Suzumebachi and Hidan and then take two months off.

When Sakura got back Yukimaru and Yume would be in the village and then there would be a four month waiting period until Tsunade and Tsukiko got back, Jashin and Sakura's half brothers would leave and everything else would fall into place.

Midori sighed by the time everything happened Kemuri who was pregnant would have her septuplets and then when each of them were five they would bond with the wolf pups and be enrolled in the academy.

In one more year Mitsubachi would begin her training with Kyojin and make a contract with a little hornet, when the little ones turned five they would make either a contract with Tomo or Kyojin as per the agreement of the Kamizuru Clan Summons.

"Time sure does fly by" Midori laid down on Sakura and Shikamaru's bed, it had been a long time since she had been allowed in but with the birth Shikamaru had relented and now she spent most nights cuddling in between the two.

At the very back of the Kamizuru Compound all of the Kamizuru's gathered for the second time since they had moved here well over a year ago Shikamaru had done his part so now he was just waiting to stand up and show off each of his children as Sakura called their names.

Sakura cleared her throat "Everyone if you would please sit" she amplified her voice with chakra to make sure everyone heard her, Sakura nodded a moment later "Thank you everyone, I know that this is probably a bad time but this needs to be done" she smiled sheepishly.

Whenever Sakura got in front of crowds of people she turned nervous as was the case even now "As you all know I had my quadruplets recently but that's not the only point of this meeting" Sakura got down to business.

A man with dark brown hair and brown eyes raised his hand "If I may ask Lady Sakura what else could you have called us here for" he asked some others nodded in agreement they to wanted to know what was going on so they could go home.

"I'm getting to that Gomubachi-san" Sakura gave a little laugh "There are several topics for today's meeting so I suggest for everyone to get comfortable we will be here for awhile" she wiped the smile off her face and became serious.

Gomubachi was in awe, this was the leader of them and she was doing brilliantly, at first none of them were sure Sakura was up to the job of being clan leader but she had made sure they had a true home and that all of their problems were taken care of.

"Now the first order of business is Minato has finally decided to get to work and start handing out missions to help out with each of you, everyday there will be people genin and chunin teams mainly" Sakura looked down at her stack of papers.

The gathered Kamizuru's cheered they had been waiting for months to have all of their problems that had cropped up dealt with, they all knew that it had been important that Minato focus on the chunin exams.

Sakura smiled fondly this was her family where she belonged, she shook her head "Next on the list is if any one of you have something they want to talk about Kabuto and four other medics will be moved here into a small clinic that's being built" she read off.

"You mean like therapy lessons for emotional support right" Jibachi who understood what Sakura was trying to say called out, Sakura nodded "That will be wonderful I'm sure a lot of us have emotional and physical problems" he clapped his hands boosting his niece's confidence.

Sakura gave everyone a pretty smile "Thank you Jibachi for clearing that up, but yes for that very reason does anyone have a question they would like to ask" she paused for a few minutes to let anyone speak up if they wanted to.

"Alright then, after the clinic is built a field on the empty side will be remodeled, I know everyone misses bee hives and the caves in which their summons take residence, if anyone has suggestions I'm all ears" Sakura picked up where she left off and moved to the next topic.

Nameranabachi raised her hand, when Sakura gestured for the dirty brown haired woman with blue eyes to speak she did so "Does that mean we are going back into the honey business" she questioned shyly.

Sakura laughed kindly "Yes Nameranabachi-san we'll be selling honey down at the market and that's what the next topic is all about I need five volunteers, one to take care of the hives, one to make the honey, and three to work the booth where we'll be selling it" she looked around.

Nameranabachi raised her hand again and so did four others, Shikamaru scratched down their names as they stated them, he had been taking notes so far like Sakura had asked him though it was difficult since he was holding the quads.

"Before I go on, I'm just going to warn everyone that with all the renovations and construction going on here in the compound it's going to be noisy, I ask that you bare with it for the time being" Sakura was worried that the Kamizuru's would start complaining.

The Kamizuru's as a whole murmured in agreement "Now also in conjunction with the clinic and the hive and cave field being built and remodeled there will be a small building built that will allow you to submit reviews" Sakura paused and bit her lip.

"If any of you feel like Shikamaru and I aren't doing our job properly you need to let us know what we are doing wrong, that's what the building is for" she explained sheepishly, Sakura wanted to make sure that everything was running smoothly.

"And there will be a library built in the center of the compound the library in the village will be donating some books for us and we'll have a wide variety" Sakura threw out there for everyone who had been asking for a library.

Shiawasenabachi giggled but raised her hand like the others "We understand Lady Sakura, but in my opinion you are doing quite excellent none of us have worried about anything since we came here" she flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder and peered up with her hazel eyes.

Shikamaru grinned internally, everyone that encountered Sakura usually fell in love with her at first glance except for those Aburame Elders they had never liked the little girl Shibi had adopted and brought into the clan, they called her troublesome.

'And Sakura is troublesome but she's totally worth it' he sighed in content and bounced Kanon when she emitted a tiny cry, Kanon was the only one who didn't really cry loudly, her lungs were fully developed but it was like she could sense what was going on around her.

Sakura looked up at the clock a lot of time had passed and now it was nearly noon "Alright we'll break for lunch, I have a room full of food set up in the dining hall so please everyone help yourself" she stepped away from the podium.

"And hows my precious little girl" Sakura scooped Kanon into her arms and rocked from side to side "Stinky looks like someone needs a diaper change" she skipped off with the little girl in her arms and headed to the bathroom carrying a bag full of baby stuff.

Suzumebachi scurried after her niece carrying Kirimi who was screaming at the top of her lungs and also needed to be cleaned up if the smell wafting from her was any clue, both women expertly changed their daughters diaper after washing off their bottoms in the sink.

"Your doing good Sakura" Suzumebachi praised Sakura who smiled sheepishly and bounced in place, Kanon enjoyed the motions and started blowing spit bubbles happily "Your children are adorable" she smiled and looked down to her own daughter.

Sakura creased her forehead in concern "I mean all of us were shocked to find out that you had the reincarnation of Yukina not only that but you named her after Yukina for pete sake" Suzumebachi continued.

"Don't Hibiki and Kirimi are wonderful not to mention they are just as beautiful as you, though they have some traits of Hidan as well" Sakura smiled sadly, the last thing she wanted to happen was her aunt to start resenting her.

Suzumebachi's eyes widened "Oh Sakura I didn't mean it like that you silly girl" she pulled her niece into a hug making sure to be careful not to suffocate Kanon and Kirimi "Just saying you make some gorgeous babies" Suzumebachi teased.

"Come on I'd like to get some food before it's demolished" Sakura rolled her eyes, in her eyes all babies were gorgeous no matter what they looked like when they were born if the child was raised right then they would grow up beautifully.

After lunch Sakura took her spot at the podium again and looked to her papers, there were only a few more topics left before they could go home "Now the next point is we've been asked to put up green houses and grow a variety of fruits and vegetables" she smiled happily.

"And I'm happy to say that in a couple of weeks my friend who usually lives outside the village will be making a permanent residence here in the compound so everyone treat him kindly" Sakura had sent a letter to Zetsu asking him for his help.

Tsumasakibachi held up her hand she was a girl who had light brown hair and green eyes "I don't have a problem with it besides it will give us Kamizuru's a good name if we start working towards making this a better community" she called out getting others to cheer.

"Thank you Tsumasakibachi-san" Sakura leaned against the podium and looked around the room and at all of the Kamizuru's gathered "I also need five volunteers for that" she straightened and five of the Kamizuru's raised their hand before stating their names for Shikamaru.

Sakura ran a finger down the list of topics "Now for the next it's mainly focused on creating a suitable market place so attached to Suzumebachi's and Hidan's home will be a bar" she smirked when her aunt threw her a glare.

"Before anyone gets angry, I'll tell you what this bar will be for, selling watermelon juice" Sakura snickered and some of the Kamizuru's chuckled and giggled when Suzumebachi huffed and rolled her eyes.

"A store will be set up to sell fruits and vegetables and a farm will be set up on the south side of the compound to raise farm animals for meats and dairy and a wheat field will go next to it" Sakura took a deep breath.

Shikamaru was surprised, he had thought this would take two days to get through all of the things Sakura had to take care of but because everyone liked Sakura this meeting was running quite smoothly and would most likely be finished by six at the latest.

"I realized everyone is getting anxious to go home but there are only a few more topics to address" Sakura picked up on some of the Kamizuru's restless shifting and called them out, the Kamizuru's smiled sheepishly at her before finally settling back down.

Hidan sighed and settled Hibiki in his lap more comfortably, the five year old boy had fallen asleep despite his mothers warning not to, Suzumebachi had shook her head in exasperation but let him sleep it was way passed his nap time after all.

"The next order of business is appointing everyone a job within the compound, so I'm appointing Hidan as the one you'll go to and he'll assign you to the right job that fits your needs" Sakura glanced at Hidan and hoped he wasn't to angry, she hadn't talked to him about this at all.

Sakura held her breath and Hidan finally nodded in acquiesce "Ok we are moving on to the last three points of this meeting the major ones" she continued this was it, Sakura remained calm even though she was nervous as hell.

"Like I said at the beginning of this meeting I was pregnant with quads well two weeks ago all four of my children arrived safely into the world" Sakura smiled proudly as the Kamizuru's cheered the main family was expanding.

Shikamaru shifted and picked up Misaki after setting the others in their buggies "Before I introduce them I'd like to bring my two oldest children up here" Sakura called out quieting the Kamizuru's with a look when they started murmuring.

Yukimaru wearing his special occasion yukata took a few steps forward to stand next to his mother "Now everyone knows Yukimaru, in four years he'll be engaged to Tsukiko Uchu" Sakura introduced her first child to everyone for the first time.

Everyone cheered the Uchu clan was down to only three members currently with the Lady pregnant with a son "I saved him when he was only seven years old but needless to say I am proud of the accomplishments Yukimaru has gathered" Sakura pulled the teen into a hug.

"Are you going to name him as your heir" Kurobachi shouted over the noise enquiringly, this caused everyone to fall silent and stare at the fourteen year old with appraising eyes, they all thought he would make an excellent clan leader.

Sakura bit her lip "I am not, Yukimaru and Tsukiko have decided to take on the Uchu clan together" she explained, Sakura knew that she wouldn't force Mitsubachi to take on the burden of becoming clan head either because for whatever reason she wanted to become Hokage.

Yukimaru took his seat again when Sakura gave him the signal to sit back down "The second child born of true Kamizuru flesh and blood Mitsubachi" Sakura beckoned the blue haired mismatched eyes glasses wearing girl over to her.

"She was brought to me by my step family, and Mitsubachi has blossomed in the last year" Sakura pulled the girl into her arms and rubbed her nose against Mitsubachi's "She also will not be named heir, Mitsubachi has claimed to become the Hokage someday" she laughed softly.

Mitsubachi's cheeks turned red in embarrassment but hurried back to her seat so that the meeting could move on "And now I'd like to introduce the children born of my flesh and blood" Sakura turned to look at Shikamaru and nodded.

"Misaki Kamizuru was the first born of my quads" Sakura gestured for Shikamaru to take his place and show of the black and pink haired girl with onyx and green mismatched eyes, Sakura rattled off the tiny girls information before Shikamaru went to get the next baby.

Sakura sighed wearily she still hadn't quite got all of her strength back "The second born Ren Kamizuru" Sakura again told the Kamizuru's his details, Shikamaru held up the black haired boy with light green eyes.

Shikamaru went back and picked up Kanon and went to stand next to Sakura again "Before I introduce my next daughter, I will say this, Ren Kamizuru will be the heir to the Kamizuru clan" Sakura called out and got cheers.

Sakura cleared her throat "My third born, Kanon Kamizuru" she smiled, her children were all adorable, Shikamaru lifted Kanon high into the air she had pink hair and onyx eyes, while Sakura told everyone the girls details, before Shikamaru went back to get Yukina.

Here Sakura got stuck, her throat seized up and nervousness filled her from the inside out 'You can do it Sakura tell them' Isobu appeared this was one of those times Sakura really needed encouragement from someone.

Sakura took a deep breath "Now my last and final child might come as a surprise to all of you, I'm sure you all remember my birth mother Yukina" she bit her lip harshly but it didn't bleed, everyone gathered nodded and mourned the loss of such a wonderful woman.

"My last daughter the fourth born is Yukina Kamizuru, go ahead Shikamaru show her to them" Sakura turned around to stare at her husband of five years, he held up the purple haired girl with dark emerald green eyes and it became silent.

Kurobachi and Jibachi who had been out of town for the two weeks after Sakura had given birth hadn't seen the final girl from the quads Sakura had, had "Bless our souls it's Yukina reincarnated" he whistled and everyone cheered again.

Everyone fell silent a moment later when Shikamaru sat down "And for the final topic of this meeting, I will be busy for the next two months for a mission and then I'll be taking a two month vacation with Shikamaru" Sakura smiled sheepishly.

"So I'm appointing Hidan and Suzumebachi as temporary leaders of the clan" Sakura announced and the Kamizuru's nodded in acknowledgement, everyone needed a break sometime and Sakura did have her students.

After that the meeting was dismissed and everyone went home, tomorrow would be the start of a new adventure for Sakura's family and friends, dinner was eaten and everyone in the house went to bed.


	2. Teaching Kakashi A Lesson To Remember

The next morning dawned bright and early 'To early' Shikamaru groaned as one of his children started screaming, he looked at the clock as his eye sight focused in and out until he could read the time 6:30.

'At least they waited until it was nearly morning to start which means the quads are getting a full nights sleep' Shikamaru yawned and slipped out from underneath the blankets it was his turn anyway to deal with the kids.

When Shikamaru entered the nursery room, he figured out who was crying "There, there little champ" he picked Ren up and the boy instantly quieted, Shikamaru smiled tiredly and checked his infant son over but didn't find anything wrong.

"Aww is the little guy hungry" Yukimaru who had taken to waking up early so that he could handle taking care of his siblings for his parents so that they could sleep entered the room, Ren blew spit bubbles and Yukimaru took his otouto into his arms.

Shikamaru was put out "Alright looks like you've got it covered" he turned and left the nursery and headed back to his room, when Shikamaru slipped under the covers Sakura rolled over to face him with a knowing smile on her lips.

"Let me guess Yukimaru figured out what was wrong first" Sakura giggled it was absolutely hilarious, both of her adopted children had read more baby books than she had but at least she could absolutely trust her her children not to mess up.

In the nursery, Yukimaru had just finished feeding his little brother "Sleep tight Ren" he nuzzled his nose against Ren's then carefully set the infant into his crib after burping him, now it was time for Yukimaru to continue packing up his room.

Outside in the hall "Onii-sama" Mitsubachi called softly and Yukimaru looked up "Will you help me pack up my things when your finished with your room" she asked quietly since they were standing outside the nursery they had to whisper.

"Sure Imouto-chan" Yukimaru smiled widely and tiptoed back to his room where he shut his door lightly, safely enclosed in his room, Yukimaru took a deep breath before rolling up his sleeves, thirty minutes later everything except for a few things were packed away.

Sakura sighed and moved the covers to the side to get out of bed it was 7 which meant it was time to get to work "Shikamaru you better wake up otherwise your getting the ice bath again" she smirked when her husband sat straight up in bed.

"I'm up just please don't use the ice again" Shikamaru shivered and scrambled from the room to wake the household, Sakura giggled behind her hand and headed down the hall to start making breakfast for everyone.

Shikamaru sighed some things never changed "Madara, Izuna" he knocked on the Uchiha's door, it swung open a moment later to reveal a messy room "Looks like your just about done as well" Shikamaru let out and Madara nodded.

"Yes, Izuna finished last night so he'll be moving today, Koe and her students will be here later, then we'll go house hunting" Madara explained and sealed his bed into a scroll before stuffing it into a bag that was already filled with other scrolls.

The door to Izuna's room swung open and he climbed down the ladder with a bag on his shoulders "Let's go eat breakfast" Izuna shut the hatch and gave the room one last look over since it would be the last time he slept here.

Shikamaru chuckled "Don't worry you will be invited over regularly for lunch and sometimes dinner" he assured the two men who sighed in sync looking quite sullen though they perked up and followed Shikamaru down the hall to the nursery.

Yukimaru exited his room at the same time and Mitsubachi appeared a moment later "I'll help you after breakfast" he stated before his little sister could ask for his help again, Shikamaru and Madara got the quads and then everyone headed to the kitchen.

Sakura smiled she loved it when her house was full of people soon there would be even more living here, Sakura set the last of the pancakes on the table "Dig in everyone, it's going to be a long day" she took a deep breath.

Shikamaru put the quads in their high chairs and sat down "So what's on the agenda for today Sakura" he asked, Shikamaru knew that there was a lot to get through before things started shaping up to how Sakura wanted them.

"First, here Madara it's a gift from me to you and Koe" Sakura pushed over a little box and Madara picked it up suspiciously, then he shook it and the box made a light jingling sound, so extremely curious Madara opened it to reveal a ring of keys.

Madara was astonished "Is this what I think it is" he looked up, Sakura truly did care for everyone it was ridiculous and shouldn't work but with her it did and that's all that mattered to the people who cared for Sakura.

"Yes, the design to your house is also in that box along with the directions" Sakura smirked, she would do nothing less than what she had always done and that was take care of everyone to make sure they were living as they needed.

"Thank you, I'll let Koe know that we don't have to house hunt" Madara accepted the gift with grace and dug into the pancakes, they were delicious and fluffy, because Sakura was no longer under pressure she could cook again.

"The second thing on the list is a personal agenda, things will really pick up tomorrow" Sakura gave everyone a mischievous grin and Madara cringed, he had been hearing rumors that Sakura had a bone to pick with one of her friends about something he had done.

Shikamaru internally smirked, later on he would be teaching Kakashi his own lesson hopefully Kakashi wouldn't make any more stupid mistakes, Izuna looked up, he had been checking out the Uchiha compound the day Sakura had given birth so he had no idea what was going on.

"After that I'm going to visit Zetsu, then Koe, Kasai, Wakai and Mizu will be here and I'm packing up some bags for the next two months" Sakura ticked off her fingers "Yukimaru, you'll be coming with me and Madara" she pointed at Yukimaru who paused mid bite.

Yukimaru was confused "Kaa-chan why exactly am I going as well, thought I was going to stay here and help everyone out especially with the babies" he set his fork down to talk to his mother properly it was crazy.

Sakura sighed "It will only be for a few days then Tomo will be taking you back, don't you remember you wanted to go see your birth place" she quirked her eyebrow at the teen who nodded eagerly in remembrance.

Soon breakfast was finished and Sakura hopped up "Shikamaru your in charge of washing dishes" she sang merrily and skipped from the house humming the entire way, Izuna grew pale there was no way Sakura was normal.

Madara gave his brother a knowing look "Just be thankful you weren't here during the first couple of days" he patted Izuna on the back and picked up Misaki when the multi hair colored and mismatched eyes girl started crying.

"Aww don't cry Misaki" Madara tickled the little girls belly and she giggled softly up at him "Looks like you need a diaper change" he grimaced but picked up the bag that was specifically for her, if she wasn't cleaned up properly she would get a rash on her bottom.

Mitsubachi sighed "Onii-san" she tugged on Yukimaru's shirt sleeve and the teen stood "Can you tell me something about the attic that I don't know" Mitsubachi asked Yukimaru as they walked back down the hall to her room.

"Well Imouto-chan, you won't have to share a bathroom with me anymore and there's this little cubby, oh and if there is ever an emergency, outside the window is an escape route" Yukimaru listed off his fingers as they entered Mitsubachi's room that was a horrific mess.

Mitsubachi giggled sheepishly "Yeah I kind of made a mess last night when I started cleaning up" she sighed, her mother would have a conniption fit if she ever found out about this, Mitsubachi knew that she would never make another mess again after this.

"That's ok sometimes these things happen and you can't help it" Yukimaru smiled fondly remembering his earliest memories with Sakura, it was before she had gotten him a dresser for his clothes and he had messed them all up.

Soon the two siblings were hard at work, in town Sakura was scouring the village looking for Kakashi 'That damn man where the hell is he' she scowled and peered down back alleys and looked to the rooftops of the many houses in the village.

Kisame tilted his head as a familiar person raced passed him "Whoa pinky hold the phone where are you going in such a rush" he recognized Sakura because of her long pink hair, Sakura turned around and grinned viciously at him.

"Have you seen Kakashi Hatake anywhere" Sakura asked practically frothing at the mouth, Kisame shook his head slowly and she growled in frustration, killing intent wafted from her in waves as she stalked down the streets.

Kakuzu stepped out of the tattoo shop, he had been sure Sakura was coming to talk "Hoshigaki what the hell was that all about" he watched long pink hair disappear around the corner and looked to the blue haired blue colored man.

"I have no idea something about looking for Hatake" Kisame shrugged and cringed when Kakuzu chuckled "Do you know something that I don't" he scratched his head, Kisame had been out of the village for a long while so he was sure he was missing something.

Kakuzu shook his head "Did you notice anything different about the brat" he asked instead looking to the morning sky, Kisame scratched his chin then his eyes widened in realization "Yeah she had her quads a couple weeks ago" Kakuzu nodded.

"Holy Fuck I've missed out on a lot haven't I" Kisame ran a hand through his hair, he should have been there it was just his dumb luck to have been stuck outside the village on a mission "So what does that have to do with pinky looking for Hatake" Kisame questioned.

Kakuzu chuckled darkly "Well in the throes of labor, the brat might have said somethings, very detailed explicit things about torture and what not among those things the brat admitted something" he explained as if he was about to tell a juicy secret.

Kisame leaned forward eagerly "Apparently Hatake gave the brats, oldest brat porn books for his fourteenth birthday" Kakuzu whispered and Kisame shook his head "Most likely the man is hiding from her" Kakuzu shrugged and headed down the streets.

Sakura's chakra was leaking out of her body as her anger grew, why could no one accept the consequences of their actions and take their punishment like the men they are instead of hiding like "BLOODY COWARD" she screamed scaring a flock of birds from the tree's.

Yamato sighed "You can't hide forever Kakashi-senpai you know that" he was currently helping Kakashi hide despite his instincts to run far, far away, Yamato looked to where the silver haired man was currently sulking in a corner.

Minato smiled "Looks like Sakura's finally decided to hunt down Kakashi" he looked to Naruto who had grown pale "Don't worry she's not after you" he assured, Hinata giggled and looked out the window as Sakura ran around the town looking for Kakashi.

"You have no idea how scary Sakura-chan is when she's not pregnant" Naruto gulped, for once he was glad it wasn't him getting the heat of his team mates rage, Minato and Hinata shared a look and rolled their eyes.

Down in the streets "Has Anyone Seen Kakashi Hatake" Sakura tapped her foot and barked out her question, Ibiki saw this and grinned he knew exactly where the man Sakura was looking for was at and it would give him the chance to request something.

"Sakura, I'd be willing to help for a price" Ibiki stood next to her suddenly and Sakura's head swung around and cracked, Ibiki internally winced, Sakura was furious if her sneer was any indication it was scarier than his intimidation technique.

Sakura smiled sweetly and killing intent wafted from her in larger waves "What would you like, I'll give you anything if you tell me where that man is" she grinned causing a group of cloud shinobi to flinch away from her, they had been walking by her but now they were going way around.

"I'd like to take Yukimaru and Yume out of the village for four months instead of two" Ibiki bluntly asked, Sakura nodded her head and Ibiki discretely handed over a slip of paper with Kakashi's location.

Sakura laughed and smiled victoriously "Thank you Ibiki-san" her lips pulled back in a wide smile and she skipped off happily to exact her special brand of revenge, she loved Kakashi and he was one of her precious friends but he needed to learn not to mess with her.

Yamato's eyes widened, Sakura's chakra was heading straight for them "It appears someone ratted you out Senpai" he raised an eyebrow when Kakashi started panicking "Oh for gods sake get a hold of yourself and man up" Yamato shook his head and fled from the shack.

"I hope for your sake Yamato-san that you weren't hiding Kakashi-senpai from me" Sakura was stood in front of him on the outside and Yamato couldn't help but let out a yell of fright and press himself against the wall of the hut he had been hiding in.

Yamato gulped "At first I was against my better judgement" he raised his hands and pleaded with the woman not to beat him to a bloody pulp "I was going to let you have at him, I want no part of this so please Sakura let me go" Yamato smiled fear in his onyx eyes.

Sakura sighed "Get on out of here Yamato-san, I don't think you want to hear Kakashi-senpai's screams of agony" she cackled maniacally, Yamato stood on his feet and disappeared running as fast as he could to get out of Sakura's range.

"Oh Kakashi-senpai" Sakura sang when Yamato was gone, she skipped to the front door and yanked it open, Kakashi turned around from where he had been trying to escape through the tiny window of the hut.

Kakashi crinkled his eye at Sakura "Sakura-chan how are you, I was just on my way to see you, but there was this old lady, wait no Please SAKURA-CHAN DON'T DO THIS AHHHH" he screamed as Sakura closed the door and did some hand signs to prevent him from escaping.

Asuma looked up from where he had been chopping some wood, he thought he had heard Kakashi's voice but that was impossible the man hardly screamed like that, Asuma sighed and shook his head as Kurenai headed out into the yard Yuuki attached to her hip.

"Looks like Kakashi is getting his punishment from Sakura" Kurenai smirked and tilted her head to the side as more screams disturbed the forests inhabitants "They must not be to far hmm" she looked around but shrugged.

Asuma dropped his axe, so that's what he had forgotten, Sakura's not so subtle threat to get Kakashi back for giving Yukimaru porn books "I'm not interfering" he picked his axe back up and started chopping wood at a faster pace.

Inside the hut "Please I'm begging you Sakura-chan" Kakashi was on his knee's begging his friend to stop her psychological torture, so far she had put him in a genjutsu that showed him his worst nightmares and now it was the physical torture.

Sakura shook her head "Nope, now tell me Kakashi-senpai what's this precious little knickknack" she held up one of the oldest books Kakashi carried around it was the first edition of Make Out Tactics, Kakashi sniffled and stared sadly excepting his punishment.

"The first edition of Make Out Tactics, I've had it for a long time" Kakashi admitted his eyes grew large with horror as Sakura started opening the book and tearing out the pages one by one before setting them in a neat pile and lighting them on fire.

Sakura bit her lip, Kakashi didn't know that she had a new one for him but hopefully the man would learn what she was trying to teach him "I'll do anything JUST PLEASE STOPPPPPP" Kakashi screamed as Sakura destroyed each of his precious romance books.

"Is there anything else you'd like to say to me Kakashi-senpai" Sakura tapped her foot angrily, this had been going on for two hours and she really needed to get on with the rest of her day otherwise she would be late.

Kakashi's eyes watered and his shoulders slumped in defeat "I, Kakashi Hatake, solemnly swear to never give your children porn books, I promise Sakura-chan" he sat on the floor looking sullen, Kakashi knew at that moment he should have never tried to run.

"Apology accepted Kakashi-senpai, and here you go, I've had these on me for awhile and wasn't sure when to give them to you" Sakura held out the new stack of Make Out Tactics books and Kakashi stared up at her in astonishment.

Kakashi rolled his eyes and winced his head hurt from the genjutsu, Sakura really should have the title of genjutsu mistress they had gotten more horrifying than any one could imagine "Thank you Sakura-chan, and for the record I really am sorry" he sighed slightly sulking.

"Don't mention it" Sakura giggled and healed Kakashi's headache that she knew he must have, then she removed her barrier and skipped out of the hut, Kakashi trailed after her a moment later and they split up in town.

Yamato jumped down in front of Kakashi the minute Sakura was gone "You look ok so what exactly did Sakura do to you" he looked Kakashi over and didn't find even a scratch, the man just kept staring at the books in his hands.

"I am never telling anyone what happened in that hut" Kakashi swore, he would be the laughing stock of the century if everyone knew he had been bested by someone a female no less and had gotten punished not to mention what Sakura had put him through would give him nightmares.

Yamato shrugged and followed Kakashi back to their apartment, Sakura on the other hand signed out and left the village in search of Zetsu, not that it would be hard to find him because he always knew when she was outside the village.

Like she thought Zetsu appeared carrying bags upon bags of herbs "Hey Zetsu how are you doing, sorry it's been awhile" Sakura immediately apologized to the venus fly trap bi colored split personality man.

"Don't mention it Sakura-san, why have you come out here on this wonderful day" white Zetsu spoke up politely and inclined his head in greeting, Sakura smiled happily, and raised her arms to spin in the sun for a few moments.

"You got my letter didn't you Zetsu" Sakura enquired kindly and Zetsu nodded "Have you given my request any thought" she hoped he said yes, because Zetsu was the only one who could get plants to grow in the weirdest of places.

Black Zetsu spoke up the next time "We have Sakura and our answer is we would gladly assist you until your clan got on their feet and we request to live nearby you" black Zetsu demanded and Sakura tapped her lip in thought.

"That's not a problem at all then it's settled, you'll move temporarily into the Kamizuru Compound, of course you'll get 15 percent of the profits and as many seeds as you want" Sakura bargained with her friend.

Both sides of Zetsu entered a heated discussion a moment later at her response "5 percent of the profits we have no need of money and you allow us to build you a green house for herbs" white Zetsu bartered back.

Sakura grinned and tap her lip "Sounds perfect" she finally answered, then Sakura took out a scroll and scribbled something down, before stowing it away in her pack again she turned and started heading back to the village.

"Could I interest you in a new herb seed we found" Black Zetsu grumbled out before Sakura was to far away, to be honest it got lonely out here by himself and with everyone as busy as they were, Zetsu was considering making a more permanent move into the village.

Sakura's eyebrows rose into her hair line "Oohh sounds interesting Zetsu, I have some time before my next appointment" she rubbed her hands together and followed after Zetsu as he led her to his private greenhouses.

Back at the Kamizuru Compound "Well I'm off so see you around" Izuna shouldered his pack and gave the houses occupants a wave before setting off down the streets heading to the Uchiha Compound, a house had been fixed up for him and that's where he'd be living.

"Bye bye Izuna-kun" Mitsubachi waved then headed up the stairs to her attic bedroom, she had spent most of the afternoon up there after Yukimaru had helped her set her things up, Madara had gone to wait at the gates for Koe a few minutes ago and her mother hadn't returned yet.

At the greenhouse Zetsu held up a tiny seed, it was one he had never come across "I've tried growing it but I think it's utterly useless" Zetsu shrugged and gave Sakura the seed, in her hands it might be possible for it to grow.

Sakura smiled "Thank you Zetsu and your welcome to drop by anytime, there's a room in the guest wing of my house with your name on it until your temporary house is finished" she pocketed the seed and headed out of the green house she had to get some supplies now.

"Here are the herbs you requested" black Zetsu grumbled and handed over the bags of herbs before they merged into the ground and disappeared, despite what both sides of the man said, Sakura knew they were happy to help her out after all she had done for them.

On the way back to the village Sakura ran into Koe and her students "Oh Koe-chan" Sakura greeted "And Kasai, Wakai and Mizu, I trust you've been well behaved your sensei doesn't need any stress right now" she peered at them and they all shook their heads.

"Don't worry about it Sakura-chan, they've been perfect little angels since we returned to the sound village, the baby is growing well" Koe waved off Sakura's concerns and embraced the pink haired woman.

Kasai noticed just then that Sakura looked different "You had your quads" she squealed in excitement, chances were that the quads were absolutely adorable "What are their names and what do they look like" Kasai was super excited.

Sakura smiled fondly "Well there's Misaki Kamizuru, she's got part of my pink hair and part of Shikamaru's black hair and mismatched onyx and emerald green eyes" she explained as they walked back to the village was quite a few miles away.

"She sounds cute, who next" Kasai attached herself to Sakura's side after getting permission of course and took some of the bags Sakura carried so that the woman could continue the conversation without any problems.

Koe rolled her eyes, Sakura had been all Kasai could talk about when they had left the Leaf Village after they had been promoted to chunin and the exams had ended "I admit I'm most curious as well" she smiled shyly.

"My only boy from the mix was Ren Kamizuru, he's got Shikamaru's black hair and my emerald green eyes" Sakura stated proudly, he was such a little cutie with pudgy cheeks and fluffy hair not to mention everyone adored him.

Wakai chuckled softly, he and Kasai had been on a few dates before deciding that they weren't suited to each other after all, but Mizu had shown an interest so those two were together now, despite how weird it was.

Sakura adjusted her hold on her herbs "Ok just a minute" she paused and took out a sealing scroll and sealed all the herbs away "That's better now I have nothing hindering me from talking" she grinned at Kasai.

"So you had three girls right Sakura-san" Kasai jumped in with another question before Sakura could explain her third born from the quads, Mizu shook his head but wisely remained quiet and let the females talk.

Sakura nodded "That's right Kanon Kamizuru was my third born, she's quiet mostly and hardly cries, but she has my pink hair and Shikamaru's onyx eyes it's quite the combination" she skipped lightly as the gates came into view over the hill.

Kasai sulked but perked up "So what's your last baby look like and what's her name" she asked excitedly again and Sakura gave a light airy laugh and gave Madara a wave when he appeared at the gates to look out over the landscape.

"Her name is Yukina Kamizuru, I named her after my birth mother who died, she has dark purple hair and dark green emerald eyes, just like my mother did so you could call my daughter, her reincarnation" Sakura explained and skipped off.

Madara blinked "I swear she's always in a hurry to get things done, and you don't have to worry about looking for a house, Sakura gave me these keys this morning" he held up the ring of keys that opened all the doors to their house.

Koe rubbed her face "Let me guess Sakura built us a house" she sighed and Madara nodded "Well then lets go see our new home before we have to get our new forehead protectors" Koe led her students forward and trailed after Madara.

"I should warn you Koe, that it's not what you think" Madara admitted, he had already been by to see the house and it was huge, it was more like an apartment complex but each floor was like a house with he and Koe at the top.

"What do you mean" Koe questioned, had Sakura designed it horribly and Madara didn't like it, Madara didn't answer instead he pointed to the building they had stopped in front of "Holy what the hell is that" she stared up at the four floored building in awe.

"Exactly, the top floor was dedicated to us, the floor below us Kasai, then Wakai and then Mizu so we'll live separately from the teens" Madara chuckled, he had been just as surprised but now that he was getting a better look it was pretty awesome.

Kasai clapped her hands, she got her own floor that was so cool and unbelievable "Well lets not waste time" she pumped her fist in the air and charged forward Madara chuckled and Koe laughed before they headed in to decorate their floors how they liked.

Sakura sighed as she headed home there was just a few things left to manage before dinner time "Welcome home Sakura" Shikamaru opened the door for her and took her heavy bags from her then pressed a light kiss to Sakura's lips.

"Thanks Shika" Sakura returned the kiss and headed down the hall to Yukimaru's new room he was sitting on his bed relaxing, the room was painted in his preferred colors and everything was set up exactly as before.

"Kaa-chan welcome home" Yukimaru sat up and Kibo scurried across the bed to wrap around Sakura's foot, despite how much Sakura despised snakes, Kibo wasn't that bad and she had considered getting him a partner like the other animals.

Sakura sat down on the bed, since she was taking on missions again there was one thing she had to do despite how much she wished she didn't have to do this "I need your help Yukimaru" Sakura sighed and smiled sheepishly.

Yukimaru quirked his eyebrow at his mother but waited for whatever it was she wanted to ask of him "Will you cut my hair shoulder length" she smiled and pointed to the tops of her shoulders, Yukimaru's jaw dropped open.

"You want me to cut off all of your beautiful hair" Yukimaru would be sad to see it go, so would many other people but if that's what she wanted he would do it for her "Ok Kaa-chan" he hopped up from his bed and led his mother into his private bathroom.

Sakura squeezed her eyes shut as she sat sideways on the toilet, Yukimaru took out his kunai and gathered Sakura's hair into his hands before neatly slicing through the thick heavy pink and silver locks then he trimmed it evenly.

And to his eternal awe, Sakura's newly cut bangs turned silver "I will never stop being fascinated by that" Yukimaru pointed and Sakura shrugged her shoulders until Yukimaru became interested in Gyakusatsu-ism there wasn't much she could do.

The ritual just wasn't what it use to be, there was no blood letting rituals for the younger generation and so far, Gyakusatsu hadn't made any decisions on who he would accept into the immortal fold because she and her father still held all the cards.

"Thanks Yukimaru" Sakura stood and peered into the mirror, then she gathered up all of her excess hair and sealed it into a scroll "I hope you've packed for a few days, and Ibiki will be taking you out of the village for four months instead of two" she told him.

"Don't worry Kaa-chan and ok that means when I return there will only be two months until Tsukiko comes back" Yukimaru would be separated from his girlfriend for six months and it had put a strain on all of the teens who had been together everyday since they had been seven.

Mitsubachi came down the stairs just as Sakura exited Yukimaru's room and whispered in horror "Kaa-chan, where's all of your long pretty hair" she pressed a hand to her mouth and started crying, and Sakura sighed.

"I thought it was time for a hair cut, don't cry Mitsubachi my little honeybee it will grow back eventually" Sakura picked Mitsubachi up and used the pad of her thumb to wipe away the little girls tears until her quiet sobs died down.

Mitsubachi's lip wobbled briefly before she calmed down "You do look pretty that way to Kaa-chan" she looked Sakura over and decided she liked how her mother now looked, Sakura smiled and set her down.

"Thanks Mitsubachi" Sakura shook her head, it would probably be a shock to a lot of people but they would get over it, hair grows back, body parts that have been chopped off don't, she entered the kitchen and got to work on making dinner soon after everyone went to bed.

In the middle of the night, Shikamaru slid out of the bed and silently padded across the floor and slipped out of the house through the window, then he headed down the streets to where he knew a certain someone lived.

Breaking into Kakashi Hatake's apartment was easy Shikamaru thought as he stared down at the sleeping man, Kakashi stirred and Shikamaru hid in the shadows of the room, just as the silver haired man sat up in bed to look around warily.

"Who's there" Kakashi called out grasping a kunai, he was sure someone was in his house, but who ever it was, he couldn't tell because they were masking their chakra and scent perfectly, Kakashi slowly lay back down on his bed only to sit up again as a floor board creaked.

Shikamaru silently sniggered as Kakashi was once again peered around his room caution in his every movement "I know your there you might as well come out" Kakashi called out to him and Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

Kakashi's heart was beating a mile a minute, when nothing happened for several minutes he took a deep breath and tried to calm down so that he could go to sleep again, then he heard another noise something metallic rolled across his floor.

Shikamaru watched as Kakashi jumped up from his bed with a screech just as his smoke bomb went off clouding the room with smoke, Shikamaru made his move and formed the hand signs to his clan jutsu that he hadn't used in a long time.

By the time the smoke cleared, Kakashi had been caught but he didn't know it yet "Please who are you, I don't know what you want from me" he was still terrified, what if it was Sakura or worse a true intruder trying to kill him.

"I'm your worst nightmare" Shikamaru deepened his voice and stepped into the moonlight, he had covered his entire body in shadows so all he looked like to Kakashi was this hideous creature coming from the afterlife.

Kakashi's teeth chattered as it grew cold in his room he could see his breath as the creature came closer, when it got to close, Kakashi tried to run but found himself stuck, he was doomed "Why have you come" he swallowed thickly.

Shikamaru tried his hardest, Kakashi was practically pissing his pants in fear but he cleared his throat "You have been a naughty man, reading those books of yours out in public" he clicked his tongue and in his form it sounded like a hissing noise.

"I'll do whatever you want just please don't take away my books" Kakashi begged pathetically, he was all alone here with this creature, Yamato had left on a three day mission so if this thing decided to kill him then that would be it for him and the Hatake bloodline would end.

Shikamaru bit his lip "Stop Reading In Public and Around Children, if you don't my next visit will not be just us talking do I make myself clear" he ordered in his deepest voice yet, it scared Kakashi literally into submission.

"That's fine you don't ever have to worry about me reading my books in public" Kakashi nodded eagerly to the terms, if that's what it took to never get another visit from this dark creature then Kakashi would readily accept anything.

Shikamaru smirked "Let this be a warning, I'll be watching and I'll know" he took a step back and released his jutsu, Shikamaru watched as Kakashi lay back down on his bed and slowly drifted off into sleep.

When Shikamaru was sure Kakashi wouldn't wake up, he left and made sure to put everything back to rights in Kakashi's house, then he headed back to his own it was just turning 1:00 in the morning when Shikamaru slid underneath his covers again to fall back to sleep.


	3. Handing Out Punishment

The next morning Sakura woke up with a stretch "Shikamaru my shadow king" she rolled over on top of the still sleeping man and pinned him down to the bed "Wake up, Madara, Yukimaru and I are leaving today" she peppered kisses all over his face.

Shikamaru groaned but slowly opened his eyes "Do you have to go" he sulked, it would be well over two months before she returned and Shikamaru wasn't sure he'd be able to handle the quads all on his own.

"Yes, plus I have to take care of Gisei" Sakura bared her teeth viciously, that one punch hadn't been enough quell the rage and over the long months of her pregnancy that rage had turned into a storm that would only be ended by utterly destroying the man who dared touch her students.

Shikamaru sighed "Keiko is coming to live here in the guest wing right" his eyes lit up and he sighed again only in relief, at least he would still have Mitsubachi and now Keiko here helping him out with the kids.

"That's right, expect Zetsu as well" Sakura pressed a kiss to Shikamaru's lips and leapt from the bed "Now up, up, up" she smiled sweetly and skipped over to her dresser to pull out her custom made out fit, Sakura wanted to look the part of crazy maniac ritual woman.

Shikamaru whistled when Sakura exited the bathroom, she was wearing a dark green shirt that showed off her smooth stomach plus the belly button ring in all it's dark green emerald gem glory, Sakura had never gotten rid of her piercings after all this time.

Sakura had on dark green knee length shorts and a blood red skirt that was thigh length, she had on knee high blood red socks and dark green boots, along with her dark green and blood red trench coat all in all she looked like an immortal Princess would possibly look like.

Shikamaru also noted that she was wearing her dark green, lip ring, nose ring and earring, also Sakura had her scythe attached to her back, and most likely Sakura had every single one of her weapons on her person in a scroll.

"It's amazing how you can change from my sweet beautiful gem into a dangerous kunoichi that knows over a thousand ways to kill someone" Shikamaru whistled one last time and wrapped his arms around Sakura to pull her in for a kiss.

When he pulled away Sakura spoke "I am a deadly kunoichi and that's what I will always be along with being a mother and a wife to you and my children, now Keiko will be by in an hour or so, and she'll take care of the quads your job is to get everything started" Sakura smiled.

Shikamaru let Sakura go after embracing her one last time "I'm up Kaa-chan" Yukimaru exited his room backwards so he hadn't seen what his mother was wearing yet "I've eaten an apple and drank a bottle of water already" Yukimaru turned around only to freeze in place.

Sakura smirked "Like it Yukimaru, Gisei is about to find out exactly why I'm known all over the entire world and why people are extremely wary and cautious around me" she skipped down the hall happily and Yukimaru shook his head.

Together Sakura, Yukimaru and Midori left the Kamizuru Compound everywhere they went people dropped things in shock and ran for their homes when they caught sight of Sakura and her new look which was more darker and terrifying than anyone could imagine.

"Your to much Kaa-chan" Yukimaru rubbed his face in exasperation, his mother was enjoying this way to much, to be honest people needed to learn not to mess with his family, all of the trouble was wearing down on even him.

Madara bid Koe farewell and headed out the door, Sakura was already in town but she was heading in the opposite direction of the gates, her chakra felt like it was moving towards the jail connected to the Anbu building.

"Wait Madara, tell Sakura good luck on your mission" Koe appeared in all her white hair and silver eyes glory, with her rounded stomach and wearing a maternity yukata "And this is from me" she pressed a light kiss to his cheek and Madara headed off.

Sakura stopped in front of the anbu division building, just as Madara appeared "What the hell are you wearing and what did you do to your hair" were the first questions out of the Uchiha's mouth, Sakura had completely changed in less than a day.

"In recent years I've figured out that if I wear darker clothing it achieves much better results of terror from the intended victim, and I had Yukimaru cut it, next year when Tsukiko turns fifteen I plan on gifting her a new gift" Sakura shrugged as if it was no big deal.

Madara shook his head "So what are we doing here at the Anbu Division Building" he asked as they were admitted in and Sakura stalked down the halls her trench coat flapping after her with the light wind resistance.

Sakura grinned viciously and some of the anbu jumped out of her way on the way to Ibiki's office "There's a certain man here that has earned my wrath and it's been a long time coming for his punishment" she rubbed her hands together and cackled maniacally again.

"And who might that be, I've been with you guys for so long but I've never known of anyone who has pissed you off that much" Madara was seriously lost and couldn't follow what Sakura was saying, sure she had been mildly angry with him but never had she displayed such rage like this.

"His name is Gisei" Sakura bared her teeth and snarled "He repeatedly tried to kidnap Yume and Tsukiko and use them as breeders" she clenched her hands into fists and chewed on her lip until it bled from the abuse.

Yukimaru looked away "Kaa-chan your lip is bleeding again" he murmured softly and Sakura quickly healed her lip without moving a muscle, finally the trio came to a stop in front of Ibiki's office door and Sakura knocked on it.

"Oh it's pinky what brings you here" Ibiki grew wary when Sakura smiled sweetly, killing intent was wafting off of her in waves "Wait don't tell me, your here for Gisei right" he smirked the man was driving everyone up the walls.

The corners of Sakura's lips pulled back in a sneer and Ibiki took a cautious step back "That's right Ibiki-san, Minato has cleared it so essentially that man is my property and I can do as I wish with him" she cracked her knuckles menacingly.

"I can't argue with that" Ibiki handed Sakura a key "I assume your taking him with you on your mission" he asked and Sakura nodded "Cell 666" Ibiki told her Gisei's cell number and shut his office door to get back to work.

Sakura skipped down the hall merrily and all the way down the steps to the cells underneath the anbu building plea's for help immediately started up as Sakura continued on her way to the cell Ibiki had stated, Madara and Yukimaru followed behind her.

Sakura looked up when cell 666 came into view, upon her appearance Gisei started screaming bloody murder "I guess you remember me" she smiled innocently only to frown when he wouldn't stop "Oh Shut The Hell Up" Sakura hissed and Gisei whimpered but fell silent.

Madara glanced at Yukimaru, the teen was as cool as a cucumber, he wasn't bothered in the least by how his mother was acting "That's a good boy" Sakura grinned and unlocked Gisei's cell door, the man immediately backed up into the wall to avoid her.

"Aww who's a good boy" Sakura feigned kindness and patted Gisei on the cheek before attaching chakra blocking chains to his wrists and grabbing him by his shirt collar "Now come on we've got a ways to go" Sakura jerked him out of the cell.

Yukimaru looked forward ignoring his mothers rough treatment of another human being, Gisei deserved everything that was coming to him and Yukimaru would not give Gisei an ounce of pity, because he himself was still pissed about the attempted kidnapping of Tsukiko.

Sakura ground her teeth in frustration when Gisei refused to move so instead of saying anything she let the rage build and shoved Gisei forward to land flat on his face, a loud crunch signalled something had gotten broken.

"Whoops my bad" Sakura looked around innocently and helped Gisei up "I'm just so clumsy today" she giggled and pulled Gisei up by the arm, his nose was bleeding and that clued everyone in that his nose was what had broken.

Gisei shook in fear as they left the building he had been in for the last five and a half months, and headed down the street's towards the gate along the way the quartet ran into Kakashi, who was stumbling into things.

"Kakashi what the hell happened to you" Sakura was sure she hadn't done to much to the man but his eyes were bloodshot and they held fear within their depths, Kakashi's hands were trembling so much he could barely shove them into his pockets.

Kakashi heard Sakura's voice and rushed over to pull the woman into a hug "Please Sakura-chan, I'm sorry I'll never again read my books in public, so don't ever send your shadow friend again" Kakashi looked around in a wild panic, he was incredibly jumpy.

Sakura's forehead creased in concern "I think you need to go see a psychiatrist, you are losing it Kakashi-senpai" she snickered at the poor distraught man, then she thought over his words again, shadow friend then it was like a light bulb went off and Sakura shook her head.

"I don't think he'll bother you again Senpai just go home and get some sleep" Sakura gently instructed the silver haired man to head on home and Kakashi did so but the entire way he remained jumpy.

Sakura was angry "When we get back Shikamaru is so going to get it" she growled under her breath drawing the attention of Kakuzu who had been on his way to find her, following him were Hashirama and Tobirama along with Kiba and Akamaru.

"What are you grumbling about now older brat" Kakuzu eyed Sakura warily, they meaning he, Tobirama and Hashirama, wanted to see the end of Gisei and had gotten permission from Minato to leave the village for a few days.

"That stupid husband of mine has traumatized Kakashi-senpai, he must have done it while everyone was asleep" Sakura pressed her lips together angrily "What can I help you four with" she smiled kindly a moment later causing Gisei to whimper.

Hashirama hid a smile behind his hand "We, meaning Kakuzu, Tobirama and I wish to accompany you and watch you end Gisei" he took the lead and explained the reason they were there so early in the morning.

Sakura nodded then pointed at Kiba and Akamaru "We want to help you track down the Aburame Elders, Shino is one of my best friends, I feel obligated" Kiba scratched the back of his head sheepishly, he hoped Sakura agreed to let him tag along.

Sakura sighed "Alright you may all come along but we are flying" she tugged harshly on the rope that was tied to Gisei's chains and started forward again the man tripped and was dragged several meters before Sakura set him on his feet roughly.

"If you would stop resisting so much then it would be painless" Sakura giggled and turned her back on Gisei as they signed out and left the village, once they were about a mile away from the village, Sakura turned and handed to the rope over to Yukimaru who held it tightly in his hands.

"Plume Moth Summoning Jutsu" Sakura formed the hand signs and swiped blood on her palm before slamming her hand on the ground a large cloud of smoke appeared and it cleared away to reveal Tomo.

Tomo looked down at his mistress "Sakura-sama where do you wish for me to take you" he leaned down so that all eight humans and the two companions could climb onto his back, it had been so long since he had been summoned.

Sakura ran her hand through Tomo's fur and told her oldest friend the directions to the place they were going, it would probably take an hour to get there so she sat back and relaxed for the time being there was no need to exhaust herself right now.

Yukimaru couldn't wait to see where he was born again "Kaa-chan do you think we'll ever find out who my real parents were" he lay down but leaned his head to the side so he could see Sakura without problems.

"I don't know Yukimaru but it's possible" Sakura didn't want to get Yukimaru's hopes up, because chances were both of his birth parents were dead and there was nothing she could do because she didn't know who they were at all.

Madara patted Yukimaru on the shoulder "Just be happy kid about who you have as your parents already" he tried to cheer Yukimaru up, it slightly worked because the teen gave him a small smile.

Tomo was enjoying flying all over again, it meant Sakura was finally getting back into the swing of being a kunoichi, it had been so long since she had left the village it was crazy well over eight to nine months nearly a year.

He looked down and remembered the description Sakura had given him "Mistress we've arrived" Tomo landed on the ground and everyone climbed off "Please call me again soon I miss seeing you and your smiling face" Tomo nosed Sakura and she fell down.

"Tomo silly moth your always here" Sakura stood and put a hand over her heart to indicate that she was talking about him always being in her heart "Go on home to your mate Tomo" she dismissed him a moment later.

The moth disappeared in a puff of smoke and Sakura turned to face the run down abandoned village, Yukimaru took a hesitant step forward and then automatically led them to a worn down hut in the middle of town.

"This is it where I lived a long time ago" Yukimaru whispered as memories flashed through his eyes and he remembered everything that had happened "A woman named Guren killed my mother, I never knew who my father was" he took a stick and drew on the floor of the hut.

Sakura smiled sadly "There's a chance that my birth father is still alive" Yukimaru peered around and spotted something in the corner "Heh that's why the blow gun and darts were familiar" he unearthed an old rusted blow gun.

"Kaa-chan why is this world cruel to people who can't defend themselves" Yukimaru suddenly cried and wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist "It's not fair, I wish they could have met you, I bet they would love you just like I do" he let the tears flow into Sakura's stomach.

Hashirama and Tobirama bowed their heads, and the other four in the group remained silent, Yukimaru needed this time to get everything out of his system "I don't know why the world is so cruel" Sakura stroked Yukimaru's shoulder blade length hair.

"I can tell you one thing Yukimaru, I bet your parents would be proud of the person you have become, and that's why people like us are around so children aren't treated unfairly or cruelly" she rocked from side to side and let Yukimaru cry his heart out.

Yukimaru let out a heart wrenching sob and tears sprung to Sakura's eyes, her son was hurting but it was an emotional pain that had been festering in his heart for a long time and there was nothing she could do except for be here for him.

So together they cried for all of their losses, wrapped around each other for the longest of time until finally Yukimaru's arms dropped from their place around Sakura's waist and his breathing evened out, all the crying had exhausted him to the point he couldn't help but fall asleep.

Kakuzu swallowed thickly as Sakura gently picked Yukimaru up and set him on Midori's back, it was a solemn group that headed from the abandoned village and to a shack that looked like it was in pretty good shape.

Madara looked down and bit the inside of his cheek, it was truly heart breaking to know that Sakura and Yukimaru had been through a lot, that's why they were so alike, sure most of Sakura's mannerisms had rubbed off on Yukimaru the other half was the first reason.

Hashirama and Tobirama shared a look between each other and wondered how long all of that sadness had been trapped in their precious family members, Sakura looked like a huge weight had been lifted off of her shoulders.

Sakura silently set to work building a fire while everyone except for the sleeping Yukimaru scrambled around gathering the things she had requested when the food had been cooked, she turned to Yukimaru and gently woke him.

"Hey there my handsome little man, you hungry" Sakura held up a bowl of blackberries and a package of honey combs, then set a plate of fish and rabbit meat in his lap before giving him some chamomile tea to help him calm down further.

Yukimaru wiped his eyes that were crusty and took a deep breath "Thanks Kaa-chan" he whispered softly, his throat hurt a little from all of that crying, then dug into his food that Sakura had cooked for him only after taking a sip of his tea.

The rest of the group gathered were loathe to interrupt the silence that had blanketed them since their time in the village but some things had to be said "So when are you going to take care of him" Hashirama hesitantly spoke up and jerked his thumb in Gisei's direction.

Gisei was eating like a starved man this would probably be his last meal, Sakura's head snapped up and she stared at Hashirama in shock "Oh um I ooohhhh after dinner" she stuttered out causing Yukimaru to let out a little chuckle.

"Cheeky" Sakura stuck her tongue out at him childishly, this lifted the sombre mood and everyone chuckled at Sakura who smiled sheepishly and finished off her plate of food, then she turned to Gisei who froze in his spot and let out a whimper of fear.

Sakura bared her teeth and snarled "It's time for your punishment Gisei" she sang out cheerily, and stalked forward causing Gisei to back up into a tree and cower into it uselessly, Sakura picked up the rope and yanked on it roughly.

Gisei landed flat on his face breaking his nose for the second time that day "Did I do that" Sakura asked innocently and jerked Gisei up onto his feet "Midori want to give me a hand" she turned her head to look at her companion.

"Certainly Mistress, it would be my pleasure to put the worm in his place" Midori licked her paw and set her crystal blue eyes on Gisei who squirmed uncomfortably under her scrutiny "What's the matter human surely you aren't scared of little old me" she bared her teeth for him.

Gisei let out a yell and tried to make a run for it but Sakura had a perfect hold on his rope and he landed on his backside this time he covered his head with his hands and curled into a ball on the ground his nose and backside hurt like hell and the woman hadn't done anything to him yet.

Kakuzu chuckled darkly, Gisei was a snivelling fool who had pissed off the wrong person "This is going to be a show to remember" he drew Gisei's attention who screamed in fright "Oh you remember me then" Kakuzu smirked.

'I'm glad that's not me getting all of that hate' Madara gulped quietly and watched Sakura inflict minimal damage on Gisei, he had never known he had existed until just today but the pinkette was already being brutal.

Hashirama pressed his lips together to stop himself from laughing, if Gisei's expression was any clue then yes the man most definitely remembered Kakuzu, he still remembered what the stitched up man had done to Gisei and he still had the scars on his mouth from the experience.

Sakura tapped her lip in thought "Yukimaru use the snowfield jutsu for me will you hun" she smiled sweetly at her son who rapidly formed the hand signs to the jutsu, using Midori as his mediator since Kanpecki had stayed home with Kemuri and the others.

Gisei shivered as freezing cold snow touched his bare skin "Hmm what else" Sakura thought and looked around, then she remembered a particular jutsu she could use "Snow Style: Snow Chains" Sakura called out and pressed her bare hands into the snow.

Tobirama watched in awe as snow chains formed and wrapped around each of Gisei's body parts until he was sufficiently locked in place no matter how much he moved around Gisei was never getting out of his cage now.

Sakura sneered down at Gisei and before anyone could react, like before she clenched her fist and punched him clean across the jaw, a loud snap was heard signalling to everyone that Sakura had broken Gisei's jaw.

"YOU BITCH" Gisei roared in pain and struggled even harder to break the chains that were anchoring him to the ground, Sakura clapped her hands and Gisei flinched "My men will hunt you down and kill everyone single one of your precious friends and family" he stated calmly.

"Oohh was that insult supposed to hurt hate to break it to you but I've been called much worse and if they even so much as try they are dead" Sakura gave Gisei a crazy smile and stalked around him several times thinking on what do next.

"If I might make a suggestion Sakura" Kakuzu spoke up suddenly and Sakura faced him and gestured for him to speak "I could sew his mouth shut for you" he shrugged and smirked when Gisei's eyes widened in horror.

Sakura rubbed her chin in thought "It sounds wonderful but I'll have to decline" she shook her head a moment later, Gisei sighed in relief "I didn't do it for you, it's because I want to hear you scream in pain and agony" Sakura whispered but Gisei heard her and lowered his head.

Hashirama cringed, long gone was the sweet woman they knew as Sakura in her place was Jashin's daughter, an immortal goddess who had enough rage and wrath to last for a lifetime and she was bestowing it all upon Gisei.

Madara's mouth dropped open, Sakura was truly the most frightening woman in the entire world, she gained respect from all five Kages, and she's become an honorary member of every single village, including the sound.

Yukimaru turned his head and stroked Midori's fur to distract himself from what was going on, this is what his mother was truly like, he had always known she was different, special his grandfather called her and now Yukimaru knew why.

"Midori-chan let's test how long Gisei can handle pain" Sakura giggled and beckoned the white wolf over to her, Midori stood and padded over lightly disturbing the snow that blanketed part of the clearing when she was close enough Sakura patted her head.

Midori peered into Gisei's brown eyes that reflected fear and a plea for his life to be spared, the wolf ignored this and clamped her jaws onto his hand, Gisei bit down on his lip to stop from crying out from the pain.

Sakura did a few hand signs and called out a jutsu "Earth Style: Earth Rock" she formed herself a seat and sat down to watch "You better pay attention Yukimaru, because your going to see a lot worse than this training with Ibiki-san" Sakura noticed her son looking away.

"Actually scratch that, I don't think you should watch this" Sakura suddenly grew worried, Yukimaru wasn't ready for this type of torture and interrogation session yet and it was going to get brutal and bloody soon.

Yukimaru closed his eyes for a moment and took a shaky breath "That's ok Kaa-chan, I've never pretended to not know that you are different than normal mothers" he opened his eyes and forced himself to watch Sakura literally destroy a man.

Kakuzu knew that Sakura was going to obliterate Gisei if what she had screamed while she was in labor was true then Gisei was going to have a long few days of pain, Sakura was going to heal Gisei over and over again until she had snuffed out his will to live.

"Please I'm begging you, if you spare my life, I'll never again go after your students I'll make myself disappear" Gisei started babbling, he didn't want to die, he had so many things he wanted to accomplish but if he didn't convince Sakura to let him go then it was the end of the road.

Sakura quirked an eyebrow "Like I believe that load of bullshit, do you have any idea how many people ask for me to spare their lives, I've had plenty and only a few of them have been so sincere and now work for me" she shook her head in disappointment.

Gisei's eyes watered and he made a choking noise in the back of his throat, Midori hadn't let go yet, his hand was going numb but the pain was only increasing and then finally Gisei could take no more and he started screaming in pain.

"I'm disappointed in you Gisei-kun you didn't last very long" Sakura sulked but she perked right up and wrote down something in a notebook she unsealed from a scroll "Did you know that I hunted down your brother when I was 13" Sakura smiled knowingly.

Gisei momentarily stopped screaming, this was the girl who had ended his brothers company days and got him locked up and executed in the mist village, Gisei took a shaky breath and whimpered loudly when Sakura's smile widened and turned smug.

"Oh yes you should have seen him, he was begging me to spare his life, I killed all of his men off without touching them" Sakura crossed her legs and tapped her pencil against her notebook "Gatou was practically pissing himself in fear" she giggled.

Tobirama cringed at Sakura's admission, she had a potty mouth but it only came out when she was pissed, then her words hit him, Tobirama couldn't believe that Sakura was killing people when she was only 13.

"You want to see how I did it" Sakura formed some hand signs and summoned a single moth, this one didn't speak instead sat on her finger and allowed everyone to get a good look "This is my special moth" Sakura stroked his wings with her finger gently.

Kakuzu had never seen that moth before, it became readily apparent that no one else had either "What kind of moth is it Sakura-chan" Hashirama bravely asked and Sakura smiled and held the moth up to the light.

"This little guy emits poison from his body, I can summon one to well over 1,000 poisonous moths" Sakura pressed her lips to the moth and it fluttered its wings against her lips returning her affection.

Tobirama stared in horror "I have a special ability that allows me to withstand their poison, very few people can actually" Sakura continued and swung her legs out childishly and hopped off of her seat to spin around in the snow.

While Sakura was spinning the tiny moth stayed firmly attached to her finger "The best thing about these moths is that if you have a swarm of them that's it, you don't have a chance to live, but with just one, it takes days for the poison to kill you off" she finished and sat down again.

Kakuzu's eye twitched, more secrets it was ridiculous, Sakura had more secrets than he did and that was saying something but he wisely remained silent, it had been awhile since he had seen this quite a brutal display.

"Midori let go" Sakura waved her hand and the wolf padded back over to Yukimaru and sat down, her teeth were stained with Gisei's disgusting blood, then Sakura murmured softly and the little moth flew from her finger and landed on Gisei's open wound.

"Now your death is certain, unless I give you the antidote" Sakura held up a vial, just one drop would cure Gisei of her moths poison, she intended to give it to him multiple times until he begged her to kill him.

Gisei was tugging on the snow chains again trying to escape "Ah ah ah I wouldn't do that if I were you, the poison will spread faster" Sakura clicked her tongue and smiled mischievously and Gisei froze in place his heart pounding within his chest and horror upon his face.

"I bet you didn't notice the poison I put on your food" Sakura announced flippantly and Gisei became violently ill "Eww" she murmured in disgust and curled her lip up in a sneer "Honestly Gisei-kun can't you take a joke" Sakura giggled innocently again.

Gisei couldn't believe it "Fucking Bitch, your mind is warped what kind of sick twisted game are you playing here" he panted heavily, sweat rolled down his face as his body became numb from the cold and his lips turned blue.

Sakura frowned and looked up at the sun "Nah this isn't a game this is for real" she yawned "Hmm I've grown increasingly bored with your attitude Gisei, Kakuzu would you do the honors" Sakura stood and gestured for Kakuzu to come over to them.

"I won't end up dying by inhaling that moths poison will I" Kakuzu was hesitant to go near Gisei and that moth that was still pumping poison into the mans system, Sakura snapped her fingers and the moth disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sakura skipped forward and stood next to Kakuzu before tilting her head from side to side, then she drew something on a piece of paper "Do this, I want to see what it looks like on him" Sakura became excited and watched Kakuzu work on sewing Gisei's mouth shut to her design.

Kakuzu smirked, it looked better than he thought it would, Kiba who had been silent the entire time since they had left the Leaf Village grimaced and turned his head away in disgust, blood was pouring down Gisei's face from the newly reopened wounds.

Madara covered his mouth and he felt like throwing up, it was sickening what Sakura was doing to Gisei and having others do, but that's what made her the deadliest person in the world, again he was glad that he had come to terms with his new life and no longer fought against Sakura.

"Oh that's absolutely perfect" Sakura clapped her hands happily before growing serious "Now the fun can truly begin" she hissed venomously and stripped Gisei out of his clothes leaving him bare in the cold.

Gisei screamed in shock as the chilly wind hit his bare skin "WHAT THE FUCK WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS, THIS IS SICK YOUR SICK AND DEMENTED" he screamed and struggled to cover himself but once again the snow chains proved to be difficult to break out of.

Yukimaru looked down and covered his eyes, his mother had gone crazy, he supposed he would to if people continuously pissed him off but still this was revolting, Yukimaru wasn't sure he could handle training with Ibiki now that he was seeing what happened in torture sessions.

Sakura looked back "Yukimaru go into the hut, if any of you want to go with him I won't blame you" she called soothingly, Yukimaru jumped up and practically ran into the little hut that was three feet away from the fire, Kiba followed but the others stayed.

Sakura's eyes hardened into the emeralds they resembled as she stared down at the naked Gisei coldly she felt no pity for him, in fact she felt nothing but wrath for the one who had tried to touch what she claimed as hers.

Tobirama felt sick to his stomach but he stayed rooted to his spot, a moment later he eyed Sakura warily when she started snickering, Tobirama internally groaned when the next words left her mouth.

"What the hell is that, you call that a dick more like a fucking worm" Sakura giggled and to the mens horror she raised her foot and stomped on Gisei's private parts, the man let out an almighty scream and went limp in his shackles.

'She's worse than Hidan" Kakuzu gagged as the smell of urine filled the air, Gisei had lost control of his bladder apparently, he contemplated joining Yukimaru and Kiba in the hut but decided to stick out the torture session Sakura was conducting.

Madara cringed but didn't look away, Sakura in all the time he had known her had never talked like that around the children but it seems like she had snapped and everything all of her dark little secrets were coming out of the closest in this display she was giving them.

Gisei felt tears rolling down his fat cheeks and snot dripping from his nose "Ah did that hurt Gisei-kun" Sakura patted his broken jaw roughly and he let out a whimper from all the pain, this woman was one of the craziest people he had ever met.

"Fuck you" Gisei spat only to get punched in the face, he tasted blood and opened his mouth, a few teeth had gotten knocked out from that one "Your crazy" he opened his mouth again and Sakura socked him in the eye it instantly turned purple and swelled shut.

Sakura smiled innocently "You must be feeling the cold now right, especially with that poison pumping through your veins" she stood and walked around Gisei until she was behind him, then to Gisei's horror Sakura kicked him in the back and he was jerked forward.

Hashirama flinched as the sound of Gisei's arm being pulled out of it's socket filled the air, Sakura wasn't kidding about what she had said while she was giving birth to her quads, it was sickening but Hashirama couldn't bring himself to look away.

Sakura looked up and noticed it had gotten late so she removed her jutsu and gave Gisei the antidote then healed him and dressed him in his clothes again "Are you going to kill me now" Gisei whimpered.

"Oh no Gisei-kun, that was just the beginning" Sakura sneered and tied Gisei to a tree "You can come out now Kiba, Yukimaru, I'm finished for now" she called out and the door to the hut opened and Yukimaru rushed over to Sakura and glued himself to her side.

Yukimaru was glad his mother had sound proofed the hut "I'm not sure I want to learn how to torture people like that it's horrifying and just downright sickening" he whispered, he didn't want to go with Ibiki anymore.

Sakura sighed sadly, she had done everything she could to make sure Yukimaru retained his innocence for as long as she could but now all of her hard work was unravelling, at least he hadn't seen her kill anyone yet.

"That's something your going to have to talk to Ibiki-san about" Sakura clutched Yukimaru to her side and he leaned his head on her shoulder "It's about time for you to go back" she glanced down at her oldest child.

Yukimaru sighed wearily and stood on his feet before forming hand signs to his own summoning jutsu "Ninja Art: Bat Summoning Jutsu" Yukimaru called out and Nancho appeared before them in all his glory.

"Master Yukimaru what can I do for you" Nancho folded his wings against his body and waited for his master to give him, his order, Yukimaru gave Sakura a bright smile and climbed up Nancho before giving the giant bat his orders.

"To the Leaf Village" Yukimaru ordered calmly and Nancho rose in the air and disappeared from sight, Sakura stood when he was gone and paced around the clearing restlessly, she hoped she hadn't just traumatized Yukimaru.

Hashirama saw the worry and fear on Sakura's face and jumped to his face "Relax Sakura-chan, Yukimaru will be fine, I don't think what happened here tonight will affect his personality" he soothed and pulled Sakura into a hug.

Sakura sighed "Thanks Hashirama" she sat back down and stoked the fire "How are you doing Kiba, I know that what I did was horrible and sickening if you want to leave I won't blame you" she didn't look up as she talked the Inuzuka.

Kiba swung around to face the pinkette "You've always been different Sakura, just because you tortured someone that doesn't change a thing I'm still your friend and you still have the Inuzuka clans utmost trust" Kiba spoke for the first time that day.

Sakura raised her head and peered around, it broke her heart to be so cruel and heartless but it was necessary if she wanted to make people understand not to mess with her "Thanks Kiba" she swallowed thickly and lay back.

Soon she was fast asleep, Tobirama decided to take first watch, with Kiba taking the second and Hashirama the third, Madara the fourth and Kakuzu the fifth, Sakura needed to rest and she couldn't do that if she was watching over them during the night.

In the Hidden Mist Village, it was pandemonium "Lady Mizukage" Chojuro charged into the office and tripped over his feet as he called out to the auburn haired woman, the four month old twins, Suika and Ayy started crying and Chojuro hurriedly apologized.

"Don't worry about it Chojuro" Mei smiled and soothed her little ones every two weeks she and Ay switched off taking care of them so they were constantly travelling between the two villages "Now what is the matter" she asked once Suika and Ayy calmed down.

Chojuro scrambled to find the right words but ended up blurting what was going on out bluntly "The Swordsmen of the mist along with two of the previous Mizukage's the 2nd and the 4th have been revived" he stated and Mei stared in horror.

"Well Ao this looks like a job for Sakura" Mei looked at her advisor who nodded in agreement "To bad she's pregnant" she sighed a moment later, Mei didn't know when Sakura was going to have her quads but she hoped it was soon otherwise they were all doomed.


	4. Crisis in the Hidden Mist Village

The next morning dawned bright and early 'And one of the quads are screaming again' Shikamaru sighed and stood, only to hear the door to the nursery open up 'Oh yea that's right Keiko is here' he laid back down and fell back to sleep.

In the Hidden Mist Village Mei was in a panic "I don't care just send a freaking message to Sakura Kamizuru" she was yelling at one of her underlings and they had decided to argue back and tell her how to run the Mist Village.

"This is a Village emergency and she's the only one who is properly qualified to handle the situation" Mei slammed her hands down on her desk and it split in half due to her brute strength, thankfully Suika and Ayy were on their morning walk with Ao.

The man scrambled from the office and down the hall to the roof where they kept their messenger birds "Send the fastest messenger hawk we have with this message and give it to Sakura Kamizuru" he huffed and tied the message to the hawks leg.

With Sakura "Good Morning" she greeted everyone, Gisei immediately let out a whimper of fear and tried to climb up the tree only to tumble back down "Give it a rest you idiot, we have a little ways to travel before I start your punishments again" Sakura spat.

Madara sighed five minutes into the morning and Sakura was already in a foul mood "Relax Sakura, Hashirama cooked breakfast for everyone so you didn't have to" he gave Sakura the bowl of berries and fish and Sakura dug in.

Gisei glared were they not even going to feed him anymore, it was ridiculous how he was being treated "Quit your whining and eat" Kakuzu shoved a plate in his lap of plain fish, none of them were going to sympathize with Gisei.

Tobirama pressed his lips together to stop himself from laughing once breakfast was finished Sakura stood and summoned Tomo again "Alright our first stop is the sound village, I promised Jigoku that I'd come check it out" Sakura smiled sheepishly.

Madara pulled Gisei along behind him as they climbed Tomo and the giant plume moth took off into the air "So Sakura how long are you planning on keeping him alive" Madara asked a moment later and Sakura shrugged.

"At least a week or maybe an entire month" Sakura smirked and looked forward, she wouldn't really it would probably only be a few days but those days would be filled with so much pain Gisei would wish he had never been born.

Hashirama coughed into his hand it was relaxing flying everywhere the minute Gisei was dead though, they would be going back to the village leaving Madara, Kiba and Sakura to search for the Aburame Elders.

Tobirama leaned back on his hands and watched the sky fly by, Sakura was doing the same and had nearly gone back to sleep when Tomo started lowering himself to the ground "Mistress we have arrived" Tomo spoke and Sakura sat up.

Jigoku had been working on his paperwork when one of his underlings busted into his office "We're under attack by a giant bug" the man screamed and ran around in a panic, Jigoku sighed and peered out his office window.

His yellow eyes grew large a moment later "EVERYONE TO THEIR POSITION" Jigoku ordered and took up his weapons, then he paused and thought "Wait a second didn't Sakura-san say she would be arriving on a oh my god, EVERYONE FREEZE" he ordered again.

"It's just Sakura-san and her friends arriving" Jigoku set down his weapon and sat in his chair "Please bring her to my office" he sighed, he had plenty of questions to ask the woman to get her opinion on what should be done to help better his village.

Outside the village Sakura backed up into Gisei and he tumbled down Tomo's body "Whoops" she smiled innocently as a loud crunch was heard signalling that something had broken, Madara chuckled while Tobirama and Hashirama whistled, Kiba just rolled his eyes.

"My wrist you stupid bitch heal it" Gisei demanded when Sakura landed gracefully on the ground, Hashirama slapped a hand to his forehead, had the man forgotten everything she had done to him yesterday apparently if his brazen attitude was any clue.

Sakura raised an eyebrow "Excuse me what do I look like a fucking dog" she snarled and got in Gisei's face "You'll just have to live it" Sakura turned her back on the man and dragged him after her by pulling on the rope.

Gisei's cheeks turned red with his anger and opened his mouth to complain about how he was being treated but was interrupted when someone from the village ran out to greet Sakura and her friends and family.

"Lord Jigoku has ordered me to show you to the Otokage Tower Ma'am" the man bowed low "Though he never mentioned you were beautiful care to go on a date with me later" he smirked, nobody ever rejected him.

Sakura giggled "Aw your such a flatterer but sorry I'm happily married to my husband of five years I'm sure someone that's perfect for you will come along eventually" she showed off her ring and skipped passed him.

Madara snorted in amusement before whistling innocently as the guy glared at him but led them through the sound village and to the otokage's office "Jigoku-san" Sakura greeted politely when they got into the room.

"Sakura-san it's a pleasure whoa what happened you look totally different" Jigoku stood to greet the pinkette only to stare in shock, Sakura smiled sheepishly and took a seat, the others did the same leaving Gisei to sit on the floor.

Jigoku eyed the tied up man warily "Yeah I decided to cut my hair again and change my look for awhile" Sakura explained "Oh this is Gisei, he pissed me off a while back so essentially he's my property" she giggled softly.

"Well it suites you and alright nobody will touch him so long as your here now I have several questions why don't we walk through the village while we talk" Jigoku nodded and stood from his chair, Sakura did the same.

"Just a sec, Madara you watch him for now, you guys go on and do your own thing" Sakura decided it would be to troublesome to have the five men trailing after her while she was talking with Jigoku.

Madara shrugged and took Gisei's rope and disappeared down the street Kiba following him, Tobirama and Hashirama went off together and Kakuzu leisurely walked through an alley "Shall we Sakura-san" Jigoku held open the door for Sakura.

"Why thank you" Sakura smiled and let Jigoku lead her through the sound village, she saw many things wrong but overall people were quite happy, Sakura was amazed Jigoku had really turned this village around.

Jigoku watched the emotions fly across Sakura's face as they walked through town "Care to share, I know you've spotted many problems I can see it in your eyes" he gave her a cheeky smile and Sakura laughed.

"If you insist, the buildings they need to be worked on also the market needs to be updated, I can help out with that by sending you supplies from time to time" Sakura pointed out almost immediately after getting permission to do so.

"That would be wonderful" Jigoku sighed in content, he was finally getting a professional opinion and the help he needed "Is there anything else you'd like to say" he looked around and tried to see what Sakura saw.

Sakura took a deep breath "I don't see an academy, a hospital or a library, Hashirama can help with those and I have modified lessons plans to get each of them up and running, I have plenty of herbs and tools you can have that I don't use anymore" she listed off.

"You need a tool shop and clothing shop both are easy to get up and a couple of restaurants, I have extra of a lot of stuff" Sakura smiled sheepishly as she continued and dug through her pouch for everything she had listed off.

Jigoku stared how on earth had she gotten that much from just a simple walk around the village but he accepted the scrolls with grace "Can you explain everything as we continue on our way" he was confused and there were a lot of scrolls.

"Sure, first off for buildings, the walls needed to supported other wise they'll start falling down probably within the next couple of years, I suggest having your best carpenters in the village work on that for about 2 months" Sakura ticked off her fingers.

"Detailed schematics are in the purple scroll but you can update them however you wish, someone needs to be cleaning the streets as well, and taking care of the trash, use a fire user to destroy it" she continued.

"For the hospital, I suggest holding lessons which are in the scroll you can tweak them" Sakura chattered on endlessly about everything she would do to improve the village "But that's all your call" she finished just as they got back to Jigoku's office.

Jigoku's head was spinning with the amount of information he had been given "Thanks Sakura if you'd like you can go on ahead, I can manage" Jigoku set all the scrolls down and groaned while rubbing his temples.

Sakura sighed and healed Jigoku's headache before slipping out of his office and heading down the streets along the way Sakura slammed into someone "Oh pardon me sorry" the woman scrambled to pick up her kunai that had fallen from her hands.

"That's ok do you need a hand" Sakura pointed at the trail of weapons the oddly dressed woman had dropped on her way to wherever it was that she was going, the woman immediately shook her head rapidly and swayed from the movement.

Nuime groaned and raised a hand to steady herself only to drop all of her weapons again "That's ok, I'm fine, just clumsy is all" she sighed and slid down the wall to sulk, she couldn't do anything right and people were always making fun of her.

Sakura leaned down "You know being clumsy is a good sign that you have a special ability that only you have" she smiled reassuringly as the woman freaked at her proximity "Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you" Sakura sat down next to her.

"I'm Sakura Kamizuru, can I get your name" Sakura smiled pleasantly, the woman was very pretty, with her black hair and big chocolate brown eyes, though she eerily reminded Sakura of Kakuzu with the way the woman held herself.

Nuime mumbled shyly and twiddled her thumbs "It's Nuime Sutetchi and your right I have a special ability that I can't use, threads they don't listen to me just act on their own" she crossed her arms and sulked.

"Ahaha, I have a friend that uses the same threads Nuime-san would you like me to introduce you to him" Sakura giggled and helped Nuime to her feet "I think your really going to like my friend" she smiled, internally she was shouting in happiness she had found Kakuzu someone.

Nuime dusted off her plain brown dress and pushed her fingers together "Gee I don't know what if he makes fun of me" she murmured so softly that Sakura had to strain her ears just to hear what she had said.

"Nonsense Nuime-san, he would never do such a thing" Sakura was certain that Kakuzu would be bewitched by Nuime and become speechless in her presence, she felt like this woman was the one Kakuzu could settle down with and be happy.

"If your sure Sakura-san" Nuime trailed after Sakura as she headed towards the front of the village where all five of the men she was travelling with were waiting, upon spotting them Nuime ducked behind a building and hid.

Sakura looked back "Come on Nuime-san don't you want to be happy" she tugged on the womans arm and dragged Nuime along behind her as she got closer and closer to her friends and family "Hey hope you haven't been waiting long" Sakura huffed.

Kakuzu looked down at the short black haired woman Sakura had been dragging along behind her and froze as he peered into chocolate brown eyes "Ah" he announced suddenly, Kiba chuckled and quickly coughed into his hand.

Nuime smiled this fellow was just as awkward around people as she was "Hello there sir, my name is Nuime Sutetchi" Nuime introduced herself with more confidence than she felt at the moment but Kakuzu stared at her dumbfounded.

Sakura smiled widely and gave Kakuzu a thumbs up "Kakuzu" he greeted back, Nuime giggled and flushed a pretty red "May I interest you in getting a cup of tea with me" Kakuzu offered suddenly and Sakura clapped her hands, she had just known it.

Tobirama eyed Sakura suspiciously she was acting strangely "Let me guess, a future girlfriend for Kakuzu right" he smirked in triumph when Sakura nodded and watched Kakuzu and Nuime head into a booth to have a cup of tea.

Kiba grinned, Sakura had helped him hook up with his girlfriend Eirina Inuzuka and they were still together about to get married before his twenty fifth birthday, because that's when he would be taking over the Inuzuka clan and Tsume would retire.

The seven of them spent another hour in the sound village, Kakuzu traded contact information with Nuime and then they all climbed onto Tomo to head to the Land of Waves, Sakura had some questions for Tazuna.

Just then a bird landed on top of Sakura's head "Hey it's Suichi what do you got boy" Sakura held out her arm and the hawk latched on while Sakura took the message that had been tied around his leg to read it after giving him a couple ryo.

Sakura's jaw dropped a moment later "Tomo we are changing course head to the hidden mist pronto" she ordered and the bug gave a lurch and turned his massive body around to fly in the new direction heading to the Hidden Mist Village.

Hashirama's forehead creased in concern "What's the rush Sakura-chan, aren't we going to take a break and deal with Gisei over there" he pointed at the defeated looking man, Hashirama really wanted to see what Sakura would do to him next after all.

"Can't trouble in the Hidden Mist, Mei has asked for my help you all can have fun with him though" Sakura hurried out just as Tomo crested over the marshes that lead to the Mist Village she had visited several times over the years.

Tobirama grinned as Tomo landed "It will be our pleasure to deal with the vermin until you get back" he tugged harshly on Gisei's rope and the man landed flat on his face, his broken wrist got pinned underneath his body and the man let out a yell of pain.

Sakura ran through the village ignoring people as they called out to her on her way to the Mizukage Tower "Lady Mei I came as soon as I could" Sakura charged through the doors only to stop in shock because there standing next to Mei was someone she had never expected to see.

Mei saw the expression and smiled nervously "Sakura-chan so kind of you to drop in, this is Yagura" she introduced the two, if she could see the similarities between this man and Yukimaru then it was painfully obvious that Sakura could to.

Yagura faced the pink haired woman and bowed at the waist "As I understand it a boy is in your care by the name of Yukimaru correct" he asked bluntly, that was the name he had given his son, when he had, had a random affair with a woman far away from this village.

Sakura wrung her hands together "That's right Yagura-san" she sat down and ran a hand through her short hair "You said the village was in trouble Lady Mei" Sakura looked for a way to distract herself from the problem that had suddenly popped up.

Yagura cleared his throat "Well I would like you to return him to me" he demanded only to take a wary step back as anger rolled off the pinkette at his words, Mei watched Sakura grind her teeth in agitation, the woman really hated it when people treated other people terribly.

"Excuse me, you may be his birth father" Sakura correctly assumed the relation between her son and this man "But Yukimaru is not a toy to be fought over, he is his own person" she snapped and bared her teeth angrily.

"And for your information Yagura-san, Yukimaru has been so integrated into my life that it would be impossible to just return him as you put it, I and my husband adopted him" Sakura remained seated despite the rising rage.

Mei scooted her chair back and pressed against the wall, Yagura had admitted he had been returned by Gyakusatsu so the man was now immortal but there was no way in hell she was interfering with Sakura and anything she did.

Kakuzu looked up feeling Sakura's rage seep through the village "I think the older brats pissed about something" he pointed out to the four just as windows exploded and Sakura's purple and silver chakra leaked out.

In the office Yagura had remained insistent that Sakura return Yukimaru to him as his birth father it was his right after all but Yagura didn't understand why the pinkette was being so stubborn about it.

"Why you self conceited arrogant little man, I thank my immortal god that Yukimaru has none of your traits" Sakura sneered breathing heavily as she tried to reign in her anger before someone got hurt, just as Zabuza and Utakata entered the office.

Zabuza's eyes grew wide, Sakura was seething with unbridled fury "You don't understand because of his connection to me the host of the three tails Yukimaru has this special ability to control tailed beasts" Yagura argued back.

Sakura shrieked and tugged on her hair "I Already Know That" she hissed as the windows exploded Mei, Zabuza and Utakata ducked for cover under Mei's new desk, Yagura took another step back to put distance between him and Sakura.

"And for your information, you are no longer the three tails host, I am, and have been for 6 years" Sakura snarled and bared her teeth "I might be willing to let you see Yukimaru but that's as far as I'll go in negotiations" she took deep calming breaths.

Yagura opened his mouth again "I'm sorry but I still have to insist on you returning him to me" he pointed out for the third time which was one to many times for Sakura's liking and she stood from her seat and stalked forward until Yagura was pressed against the wall.

Sakura glared down at the little man who had infuriated her passed the point of no return "You listen here Yagura, Yukimaru is my son" she hissed as her travelling companions burst into the room, Kiba and Gisei were noticeably absent.

Hashirama stared in horror "You died so you don't have any right to claim him like he's an object, Yukimaru has been raised by me since he was seven, he's one of the top chunin of his generation and he's getting married" Sakura sneered.

Yagura wisely kept silent this time as what Sakura was telling him sunk into his brain so he swallowed his pride "I apologize" Yagura stated and Sakura sat down again, if he didn't play nice then he would never see his only child.

"See that's much better, I hope Lady Mei this wasn't the only reason you called me here saying it was an emergency" Sakura turned into a polite person again, Tobirama briefly thought with all of her mood swings it was a wonder nobody had whiplash yet.

Mei climbed out from underneath her desk and sat in her chair now that the argument was over "You see Yagura wasn't the only one brought back, our second Mizukage Gengetsu Hozuki along with the dead members of the seven ninja swordsmen of the mist" she explained.

Sakura blinked 'Holy Fuck' she panicked in her thoughts but outwardly she remained calm "And what would you like me to do Lady Mei whip them into shape" Sakura joked, but Mei nodded "Oh" she smiled sheepishly.

"On one condition, you give me three days to take care of some business" Sakura threw out there suddenly, Mei tapped her lip in thought before nodding, Yagura sat down, he had been beaten by a woman and it hurt his pride.

Sakura hopped up from her chair "Be back in three days" she waved cheerily and ran back down the streets "Alright Gisei you and me are going to take a little trip" Sakura leaned over the man who looked beaten and bloodied.

Kiba didn't argue and handed over the rope attached to Gisei after Sakura healed him of course, and disappeared down a path Hashirama, Tobirama and Kakuzu following her, three days later she returned alone "You know what I think I'm going to go back to" Kiba felt useless out here.

"Sure go ahead" Sakura looked exhausted "How about you Madara have you seen enough" she yawned tiredly, she had tortured Gisei endlessly for three days straight and she was ready to crash on a comfortable bed.

Madara looked down, to be honest this whole thing had been unnecessary "Yeah I'll go back with the Inuzuka, I miss Koe anyway" he smiled sheepishly and Sakura gave him a tired smile before summoning Lilith and ordering her to take Madara and Kiba back to the village.

Mei sighed when Sakura entered her office after being missing for three days "What happened to your travelling companions" she questioned when none of them followed Sakura in, Sakura shrugged and leaned her head heavily on her hand.

"Went home to tired to think" Sakura's head nodded up and down before she fell asleep sitting in the chair, Zabuza entered the office a moment later and nearly burst out laughing if it hadn't been for Mei pressing a finger to her lips indicating for him to be quiet.

The next morning Sakura woke up well rested and ready to tackle the day "I see you look much better today" Mei greeted when the pinkette entered her office for the third time in four days Sakura nodded happily before a serious expression over took her face.

"Yes and I'm ready to see those people you mentioned, I'll most likely take them out of the village with me I have a great way to make sure they behave properly" Sakura smirked, she had been working on something for a long time and it had finally been completed.

Mei stood and Sakura followed as she led Sakura deep into the bowels of the underground part of the Hidden Mist Village to a room that was labelled Danger Proceed with Caution "Now they might attack so be careful" Mei warned as she prepared to open the door.

Sakura tensed as the door creaked open and entered the room only to get littered with extremely sharp hair "Ow" she stated dully and started removing the hair "That hurt my feelings you know" Sakura sat down in an empty chair and looked around the filled room.

"Hmm, let's see which one of you are the second Mizukage" Sakura rolled the hair in her hand and smiled it was soft after it lost it's sharpness "Don't keep me waiting" Sakura tapped her foot and healed herself.

Gengetsu stepped forward "Your an odd woman, how come you didn't die" he tilted his head at Sakura curteously and Sakura returned the gesture with a bright happy smile "What are you here for" Gengetsu peered at the pinkette curiously.

"Well Lady Mei has asked me to you know teach you how to behave in this strange era you've found yourselves in" Sakura winked "And as for why I didn't die, I'm immortal and I can't die unless I choose to remove it" Sakura shrugged.

Grumbles filled the air and everyone jumped Sakura at the same time except for Gengetsu several minutes later they moved "How rude" Sakura fixed her clothes properly and smoothed down her hair after healing herself again.

Fuguki Suikazan ground his teeth in frustration they had shoved a kunai in her heart and yet the pinkette was still living "You think you can teach us anything I'd like to see you try" he sneered at the little girl trying to do a womans job.

Sakura's eye twitched but a creepy smile spread across her lips moments later "Aw does poor Fuguki-san have an attitude problem, Let Me See If I Can't Fix That For You" she hissed and tackled Fuguki to the ground.

The two tousled for a minute before Sakura emerged with a victorious grin on her lips "In your face" she cheered as Fuguki groaned then he felt a weight on his finger and looked down to the ring that had an orange gem in it.

"What did you do to me" Fuguki struggled to remove the ring from his finger but it wouldn't budge finally he just gave up and sat against the wall, he was pathetic to be bested by a little girl and get stuck with this hideous jewelry.

Sakura snickered and patted Fuguki on the head like he was a child, this pissed Fuguki off but no matter how much he wished to reach out and strangle Sakura his body wouldn't cooperate "Your finally getting it aren't you" Sakura patted his head again.

And then despite the others protests Sakura put a ring on each of the people gathered in the room "Why won't this stupid thing come off" Ameyuri Ringo complained and tugged and tugged and tugged before finally deciding to call it quits.

"That's a special ring from my chakra the ring fuses to you while the gem reflects each of your hearts see how each of them are black now" Sakura paused to let everyone peer down at their rings that had now changed colors.

Sakura cleared her throat "Fuguki-san noticed it first when he tried to hurt me but you couldn't could you" she smiled smugly and Fuguki fumed and reluctantly nodded to her question "I suggest you get comfortable" Sakura sat on a chair again.

"Now the reason why that is, is because of the kanji I put on each band also, your body will automatically respond to my every command you'll have no choice in it" Sakura smiled viciously and Gengutsu smirked this girl was a true shinobi able to scare the toughest of men.

Sakura sighed 'I hope this doesn't take long' she shook her head "Lady Mei you can open the door now we are coming out" Sakura stood "Follow me" she ordered to the group gathered and they trudged after her as they left the room.

Mei smiled behind her hand, she didn't know how Sakura did it but at least these people would be in good hands until Sakura returned them "Here you go Sakura-chan" Mei handed over the official documents that would allow Sakura to take this group from the village.

Then she realized what was bugging her "Sweet heavens you've had your quads" Mei shrieked causing a few of the men in the group to cringe, a brilliant smile swept across Sakura's face and she nodded before pulling out a picture.

"This was taken a couple days ago, that's Misaki, Ren, Kanon and Yukina" Sakura pointed to each child proud to show off her children to another mother "How are my precious god children" Sakura was so excited it was like babies galore.

Mei squealed "Aww they are precious Sakura-chan, Suika and Ayy went back to their fathers yesterday see we trade off every two weeks" she was happy but disappointed "How did the birth go, hopefully not to rough" Mei asked in concern.

Sakura shrugged "It was tough at first but my last born gave me quite the shocker turning out how she did" she sat down to talk for awhile, Sakura knew exactly where each and every one of the Aburame Elders were already so she had some time.

Jinin Akebino tapped his foot he wanted no part of the plot to change them into something they weren't "This is ridiculous, I'm not listening to a little girl" he snapped a moment later and tried to turn only to find out he couldn't.

Mei raised an eyebrow but snickered as Jinin stayed rooted to his spot despite his words "Well good luck Sakura-chan" she sent her friend off and Sakura waved before leading the seven revived men and one woman from the room.

Outside the tower was someone Sakura hadn't seen or heard from in years "Master Jiraiya is that you" she called out to the white haired male who froze and held up his hands and fell on his knee's begging her not to kill him.

"I'll do anything just please spare me Sakura" Jiraiya had hidden away from the world and only came out to write more of his books, he of course had heard that Sakura had come to get revenge on people who were on her list.

Sakura sighed "Calm down Master Jiraya" she was slightly amused but mainly Sakura was frustrated "I'm going to write a book and I want to get some tips" Sakura sat on Midori sideways after helping the old man to his feet.

Jiraiya smiled sheepishly and finally got a good look at Sakura who had changed into a white knee length yukata "Oh really come sit have a cup of tea with me and a stick of dango" he ushered Sakura into a shop followed by her travelling companions.

"So do you have any insider tips for me" Sakura took a sip of her green tea and ate one of the dango from the stick "It's going to be huge so it will probably take me a couple years to write" she swirled her finger on the table.

"Hmm I would suggest to find a calming place and set all of your writing material out before you and clear your mind" Jiraiaya rubbed his chin in thought "So what kind of book are you writing Sakura" he was curious.

Sakura grinned "My Life Story, from the time I was born and my adventures escaping the orphanage to being adopted by my dad" she listed off, that's why she said it would probably take her a long couple of years to write it.

Kushimaru snorted, this woman was no shinobi if she didn't understand the meaning of secrets "What a joke" he laughed cruelly scaring nearby customers, but Sakura ignored him as she continued speaking with Jiraiya.

Jiraiya glanced up and opened his mouth to ask but quickly snapped it shut "Well then it looks like there isn't much more I can do to help you out" he wanted to get the hell out of there before Sakura snapped like she so often did.

Sakura rolled her eyes and paid the bill "Alright you seven let's go" she stood after polishing off the rest of her food and led the way from the village, the six members of the seven swordsmen of the mist and one previous Mizukage all trailing her.


	5. Frustration Set's In

"Good morning Keiko-san" Shikamaru yawned as he entered the kitchen renovations had started a few days ago so it was extremely loud in the compound, thankfully most of the walls in the house were sound proofed mainly the nursery.

So far the clinic, the library, the stores and the bar along with a couple of restaurants had been set up thanks to Hashirama and Yamato working together, Zetsu had been by to start making several green houses to grow plants and herbs in so everything had been planted.

Shikamaru was in awe, Zetsu moved fast, he just had a way with plants that was for sure, also, genin and chunin teams were showing up in the compound every day to help the Kamizuru's out, while the farm was set up and animals were brought in.

Yamato was coming by today to build the hives for the bee's, while Kakuzu would make huge caves for the summons and Madara was going to pick up the books for the library and bring them by later on while the hospital sent someone with all of the tools they needed for the clinic.

"Good Morning Lord Shikamaru isn't this a wonderful day" Keiko was happy, she had felt useless once Sakura had left to be on her own, but now she had four adorable little babies to care for until her new Lady returned.

Outside the Hidden Mist Village, Sakura had decided to camp out under the stars a few miles away but that morning she got a rude awakening from Kushimaru who nudged her in the side "Watch it you ass" Sakura snarled and rolled over.

"Wake the hell up you stupid woman" Jinin Akebino called, sure they couldn't physically hurt Sakura but they could upset her by constantly insulting her "We need to get a move on it's 5 in the damn morning" he shouted again.

Sakura sat up and squinted her eyes to peer around "You listen to me right now Jinin-san, shut the hell up otherwise you'll see why Lady Mei called me to help out" she sneered "I haven't had a decent night of sleep since my quads were born now pipe down" Sakura lay back down.

Kushimaru leaned far away from Sakura, that had been fury she was unleashing and sat down next to Yagura who had decided to join Sakura on her quest doing whatever it was that she did outside her home village.

Mangetsu looked around he hadn't said a word since this whole thing had started, then he peered down at his ring it was just as black as it had been yesterday, all of them were use to waking up early but it appeared Sakura wasn't.

A couple hours later Sakura's eyes popped open, a chakra was approaching she and her companions at a high speed, the others felt it to and stood while Sakura hopped to her feet and bared her teeth, it was one of the Aburame Elders.

"Stand Down this one is mine" Sakura purred out and leaned against her scythe just as the man came into view "Aw how nice of you to come to me instead of me coming to you, see I have so much anger saved up just for you" she sang sweetly.

Gengetsu felt a shiver go down his spine at Sakura's deceptively sweet words, there was an underlining veil of anger which meant she was pissed "Where's your precious daughter, Lady Sakura more like the bitch who ruined the Aburame Clan" he sneered.

Sakura sighed and tilted her head to the side "Did you mean Mitsubachi-chan to bad you'll never get another chance to touch my family again Elder Abu-san" she ran the tip of her finger across the sharp edge of her scythe slicing it.

Abu cringed when Sakura stuck her finger in her mouth to clean it of the blood that had spilled from the wound "We should have never agreed to let you become part of the Aburame Clan, you've ruined the entire next generation" Abu formed hand signs behind his back.

Fuguki leaned against a tree, this man who was facing against Sakura was ridiculously strong and there was no way the little woman would win "Have I really" Sakura feigned shock and pressed her hands to her cheeks in mock horror.

"Oh no that's truly upsetting, Not what I've done has saved an entire clan from dying off and gotten them to let go of their grudge" Sakura stated calmly not rising to Abu's bait "You elders never were very accepting of change" she shrugged.

Abu spit at Sakura "You can't kill me I'm immortal just like you" he boasted before calling out a jutsu "Ninja Art: Insect Sphere" Abu sent a hoard of bugs at Sakura and they surrounded her in a swarm to start feeding off her chakra.

'I'm sorry little guys' Sakura felt awful about doing this to bugs but it needed to be done "Fire Style: Great Fire Ball Jutsu" she felt the heat of her fire nature in the back of her throat and spat fire killing every single one of the bugs.

Yagura backed up into a tree, Sakura had just been angry yesterday and argued with him but she had never let on she was as strong as she was, Fuguki's jaw dropped as Sakura came out of the sphere of bugs unscathed.

"What have you done you stupid woman, I thought with how much you love insects it would prevent you from killing them" Abu fell on his knee's and picked up a clump of his scorched beetles "My life is ruined because of you" he raged.

Sakura sighed Abu was finished and now he couldn't put up much of a fight "Obviously you underestimated me, I'm not quite like you think" she turned smug only to get a rock to the forehead "Oh you like skipping rocks" Sakura scooped up a rock.

Abu's eyes widened, Sakura had always had perfect aim but it was what she used that made her that much more deadly "Please forgive me Lady Sakura, we'll stop bothering you and you'll never see us again" Abu switched to begging.

Ameyuri sighed, even she had realized that the pinkette was a big pushover and like she thought Sakura's eyes softened "I don't know Abu-san, you were my favorite elder after all" Sakura smiled sadly as she supposedly fell for Abu-san's begging.

Yagura nearly slapped his forehead "Really Lady Sakura" Abu lay on the charm even thicker, he hadn't realized what a sucker she was for sad old people, but whatever let him live longer was ok in his books.

"Sure you were the one who officiated the ceremony of my adoption into the clan after all" Sakura was dying with laughter on the inside and wished Kakuzu was here to see her best act yet at least in her mind it would be better if her audience talked.

Several of the ninja standing behind Sakura shook their heads, they all thought she was pathetic "I'm going now" Abu took a deep breath and turned on his heel to head into the woods, Sakura sat down once she was sure he was gone she burst into laughter.

"Oh my god I can't believe he fell for it" Sakura rolled on the ground howling in laughter suddenly it cut off and she sat up "Midori" she tilted her head back to look at her wolf "Get him girl" Sakura ordered.

Midori's eyes lit up she hadn't hunted for so long "It would be my pleasure Mistress" she stood and padded over to Sakura, to give the woman a lick on the cheek in affection, then Midori dashed off at her fastest run and headed after her prey.

Sakura knew she had minimal time so started preparing her ritual circle forming it with her blood to the fascination of her travelling companions, it would be her first ritual in over a year, Gisei hadn't deserved the honor to be sacrificed so Sakura was saving him for Zetsu.

Just then screams echoed through the forest and a knowing smile spread across Sakura's lips "You promised to spare me, why Lady Sakura why" Abu cried as Midori drug him by the leg towards Sakura who was ready.

"Obviously you've never heard of acting because I so totally had you going, honestly I hardly spare my prey and you have most definitely earned that title, it was hard being pregnant" Sakura pulled out her special dagger.

Then Sakura stalked over to Abu and swiped the blade across the mans cheek causing him to let out a whimper "But the thought of getting back at you pushed me to give birth to my precious babies" she licked the kunai clean and her skin changed from it's pale white to black.

All eight of the men plus one woman took a large step away from Sakura "Ahh this feel so nice" she groaned in pleasure the magic of the ritual washed over her in waves 'Do me a favor Gyakusatsu-sama keep him alive for me until I want him dead' Sakura sent the thought.

Abu whimpered loudly he couldn't escape and his death was certain "Just kill me Lady Sakura" he said pathetically, Abu no longer had the will to live, he had heard horror stories about what she did to people who pissed her off.

Sakura bared her teeth "Oh for Gyakusatsu's sake grow a fucking backbone you pathetic man" she snarled and Abu flinched in fear "Jesus christ I'm only going to make you wish you had never been born" she flopped down on the ground.

Jinin tensed, this woman was nuts "Hey Midori-chan play with him for a bit" Sakura lay in her circle of blood and watched Midori stalk forward her crystal blue eyes set on Abu who tried to crawl away but because of the wound on his leg he wasn't very fast.

"No, no, no, NOOOOO AAAAAAAAA STOPPPPPPP PLEASE" Abu screamed in agony as Midori clamped her jaws on his thigh catching a bit of his private parts, Sakura just hummed as Abu howled in pain and went limp on the ground.

Kushimaru smirked, she was just as bloodthirsty as they were "If you free us of these rings we'll make you a member of the swordsmen of the mist" he stalked forward only to be stopped by Mangetsu who shook his head calmly.

"It's not wise to interfere with whatever that woman is doing, you might run the risk of dying again" Mangetsu didn't take his eyes off of Sakura the entire time he was talking that woman was a force to be reckoned with.

Sakura cleaned her finger nails ignoring the shouts for help "Sorry no can do Kushimaru-san" she responding to the straw blonde's question "But becoming a member of your team sounds cool" Sakura grinned then hopped to her feet.

Midori saw this and let go, blood dripped down her chin and she shook her massive head "Your blood is absolutely disgusting" Midori headed to the pond to clean her chin and get the taste out of her mouth and off of her tongue.

Abu curled up on the ground and Sakura clicked her tongue in disappointment "Lady Sakura your not worthy to hold the title of clan heir what would your husband think or even your precious little Yukimaru" he tried to play on her weaknesses again.

Purple and Silver chakra exploded from Sakura "IF YOU EVEN DARE IMPLY I PUT MY FAMILY IN DANGER AGAIN ABU, I'll keep you alive for days, I did it to Gisei after all" Sakura's eyes hardened into the emeralds they resembled and her body tensed as anger radiated from her every pore.

Kisame looked up, he had been on his way back from the Land of Waves he had been sure Sakura was headed this way, when a familiar shriek echoed through the forest, so Kisame picked up the pace and headed in the direction he had heard the shouts.

He charged through the tree's just as Sakura raised her foot and stomped on an elders private parts "Did he piss you off or something cause he doesn't look like he could hurt a fly" he announced his presence and Sakura turned around to smile at him sweetly.

"Oh Kisame-san how wonderful it is to see you" Sakura skipped over to the suddenly wary looking man "May I borrow samehada, I think it's worth it to sacrifice my hand" she sang out cheerily and pouted her lips.

Kisame scratched the back of his head, he wasn't quite sure what was going on but he handed over his sword to Sakura, it didn't even react to the possible kidnapping instead it purred feeling Sakura's chakra leaking from her body.

"No, no samehada you can't eat my chakra" Sakura ran her hand down the scales of samehada and pranced over to Abu "You can however eat his and I might be willing to let you have some of mine later" she bargained with the great sword.

Fuguki eyed Sakura warily she wielded sharkskin like it was nothing and that damn sword actually liked her "Hoshigaki you know her" Fuguki grumbled out drawing the shark like mans attention Kisame immediately wigged out.

"Suikazan what the hell is going on around here" Kisame spluttered in shock then he remembered himself "Yes, Sakura saved my ass a long time ago, switched villages and got a cool new job" he boasted and watched Sakura wield his sword.

"You turned rogue you should be executed for killing me" Fuguki sneered wishing so very badly to reach out and strangle Kisame, he moved his head as a shuriken whizzed passed his head and Sakura stalked over to him.

Sakura was furious "You so much as fucking Touch him Suikazan and you'll find out why nobody survives after meeting me" she hissed and punched the man clean in the jaw "Sorry about that Kisame-san, just teaching them some manners" Sakura smiled happily again.

"That's alright Sakura don't mind me just finish up I have some juicy news for you" Kisame settled against a tree as the pinkette skipped back over to Abu and started shredding the mans skin with samehada and tearing his clothes.

Abu felt like he was in never ending agony "What would the village think if they found out you were a heartless murderer who killed off her own clan members, how terrible it would be for them their precious Sakura a traitor" he spat.

Sakura grinned viciously "See that's the thing I haven't considered any of you elders my family in a long time and guess what it's not treason" she knelt down and shoved a scroll in his face allowing Abu to get a good look at what was written on it before pulling it away.

"That's impossible the Hokage is going along with this madness of yours this is madness, PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP ME" Abu turned to screaming out plea's for help and Sakura just shook her head.

"Pathetic, nobody is going to hear you or come to your rescue, there is a reason I'm friends with all five of the Kages" Sakura walked over to Kisame "Here's your samehada back" she smiled sweetly and then sat down in her circle.

Kisame smirked he had heard horror stories of Sakura's ritual and settled on the ground to watch "This is going to be good" he grinned showing off all of his pointed teeth, finally Sakura was getting to the good part.

Sakura smiled "Oh Mighty Lord Gyakusatsu, by whom all things are set free, I cast myself utterly into thine arms and place myself unreservedly under thy all powerful protection" she started and the skies overhead grew dark replaced by rain clouds.

Mangetsu narrowed his eyes, he had no idea what the pinkette was doing surely she wasn't as crazy as she implied, apparently Sakura was because when she finished her first line of ritual she took her dagger and thinly sliced her arms up making sure to get nerves.

"GOD PLEASE SAVE ME" Abu roared as the same markings that Sakura had done on her arms appeared on his and it was extremely painful, Sakura started laughing maniacally raising the hairs on his arms and sending a shiver of fear down his spine.

"God has nothing to do with this and I'm afraid where your going will be hell" Sakura smirked and made more cuts on her body just to hear the screams of agony from Abu "And trust me I've done more to lesser men" she giggled.

Abu had tears and snot running down his face as he tried to crawl away but couldn't as Midori stood in his way then clamped her jaws on his shoulder and shook him harshly before throwing him closer to Sakura.

"Thanks Midori" Sakura smiled fondly at the wolf "Visit justice and vengeance upon those who seek my destruction render them powerless and devastated" she smirked viciously and jammed her dagger into her knee cap pulling another scream from Abu this one hoarse though.

Sakura did the same with her other knee before dragging her dagger all along her skin generating more pain than what was strictly necessary by the time she was ready to finish her ritual, Abu had screamed himself hoarse and could only let out raspy coughs.

Ameyuri watched Sakura raise her dagger and speak one last time "Fill my soul with thy invincible power, strengthen me so that I may persevere in your service Oh Mighty Lord Gyakusatsu" Sakura slit her throat and slammed her dagger all the way to the hilt in her heart.

"That's it then she just kills herself" Kushimaru was severely disappointed, he had expected a lot more from a fellow killer but he was wrong, the others were thinking the same thing except for Kisame he was waiting for Sakura to wake up.

Sakura sat up just then her wounds healed and pulled the dagger from her heart, shoulders and knee caps "Mm that felt wonderful" she stretched and watched Abu's body sink into the ground and disappear forever.

Kisame straightened and sent the gathered people a smirk "Now are you ready to hear that juicy little secret it is quite interesting considering it revolves around Yukimaru" he snickered everyone had been shocked when they found out.

Yagura froze in his place and pushed his way to the front of the group to hear better "Oh and what has my son done that is so juicy, it's only been five days since I sent him home" Sakura asked in confusion.

"Morino had a fucking conniption fit, Yukimaru dropped out of his training and begged Tsunade to take him on as her second apprentice so now Tsunade will be training Tsukiko and Yukimaru" Kisame burst out and fell silent wondering how Sakura would react.

Sakura slapped her forehead, she was so going to get it when she got home "Ugh Ibiki's going to be fucking pissed at me" Sakura sighed one problem after another "Is that all you had to tell me Kisame-san" she smiled kindly.

"Actually I was wondering if I could join you on your travels it's been awhile since we've had good missions and yours sounds pretty good" Kisame grinned as Sakura's emerald eyes lit up in excitement and she squealed loudly.

"Of fucking course you can Kisame-san" Sakura clapped her hands she had never fought alongside Kisame before but hey there was a first time for everything "I'm heading to visit an old acquaintance of mine" she rubbed her hands together.

Kisame took his spot next to Sakura as she led the group forward "Let me guess the old bridge builder and his family" he had never seen the little family that Sakura and her team had been on friendly terms with since Sakura had been thirteen, it would be quite an interesting adventure.

"Yep, I'm going to have a special building built within the Kamizuru Compound no one knows about it yet" Sakura giggled softly, it was a habit that was going to die soon, all of the secrets were getting to her and it was about time they all came out.

Kisame chuckled "You and your secrets come to think about it how many secrets do you have bottled up in there" he pointed at her head and Sakura avoided his gaze while smiling innocently "You realize that innocent act doesn't work on me right" Kisame asked smugly.

Sakura huffed and crossed her arms while briefly looking back she needed to talk to these men and one woman soon "Spoil all of my fun will you and I have tons but that won't matter soon I'm going to write a book" she looked down.

"So your going to come out of the metaphorical closet then and tell everyone all of your secrets" Kisame knew that secrets were essential to being a ninja it was something that was ingrained into their very core.

But Sakura had no need for secrets even if someone utilized her abilities against her she would still come out on top "That's right Kisame, I'm tired I've done my part to make this world a better place" Sakura sighed tiredly.

"Sakura you are the single most selfless woman I have ever met, even when it gets tough you still end up the victor no matter the situation" Kisame had seen Sakura fight since she was just a tiny little thirteen year old but it was a never ending vicious cycle.

Sakura's face lit up in a brilliant smile "Thanks Kisame, I just have to wonder when it will all end, I told Madara a lie sure all of the villages are peaceful but true peace will never be achieved so long as I'm alive" she knew that all of the current problems were because of her.

Kisame pressed his lips together "You always were a danger magnet but that's why your strong, you can't stop fighting no matter what, I hate to admit it but we need you" he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and gave Sakura a brief hug.

"I remember when you hated me" Sakura eyed Kisame warily who let out a laugh "Seriously why am I so popular I'm crazy and a lunatic and people should stay far away from me" she huffed and looked straight ahead.

Fuguki silently agreed with Sakura she was crazy and people should just end her life, his cheek hurt like hell, the pinkette had a mean right hook, but he didn't complain surely someone would come along who was strong enough to destroy this woman and then they would be free.

Kisame ignored the first part and continued on talking "You may be those things Sakura, but your also fiercely protective of your kin, your sweet and kind" he ticked off his fingers, sometimes people even Sakura needed a confidence boost.

"Like I stated your selfless, you do your very best to give everyone the life they deserve I mean if it hadn't been for you Sakura the Akatsuki would still be going and this world would probably be destroyed" Kisame continued.

Sakura opened her mouth to talk but Kisame pressed his hand against her mouth "Where would Yukimaru be if you hadn't saved him from Orochimaru hmm, probably still in servitude of him or most likely dead due to the strain of using his ability" Kisame raised an eyebrow.

"Or Mitsubachi, if Gisei had never targeted your students she would probably still be locked away" he pushed just to see how the pinkette would react "Let's see if it hadn't been for you, you would never know your birth family" Kisame rattled off.

"Gaara would still be a crazy maniac not the Kazekage and getting married, Orochimaru would still be alive doing experiments on innocent people, the sound village wouldn't be shaping up to be a good village" Kisame listed even more.

"How about Midori, she'd still be rotting in a shop or worse dead, or Sukikyo that poor little owl you have she would never be able to fly if you hadn't taken her in and look at how many people you have on your side" he was racking his brains for more.

Sakura rolled her eyes "Ok, ok, ok I get it you can stop now Kisame" she sighed but everyone could tell she was happy, Sakura's emerald eyes were shining with the pure uncorrupted love she produced for everyone within her heart.

Kisame smiled smugly only to take a cautious step away from Sakura when she growled under her breath and swung around to face the opposite direction "You might as well come out I know your there" she called and two rogue ninja's appeared.

'Hmm I distinctly remember them from the bingo book' Sakura pulled out a book and flipped through the pages 'Aha there they are, quite a pretty penny' she snickered "Kisame want to help" Sakura peered at the tall man.

"Sure let me guess your going to exchange them for some money" Kisame recognized the book she held before Sakura stuffed it back into her pouch, she nodded "Alright I'll be careful not to do to much damage" he took a step forward and waited for Sakura's command.

Jinpashi leaned forward he didn't understand why a guy like Kisame was silently doing everything Sakura asked of him, suddenly a blast of cold air hit his bare skin and he shivered then looked up there was snow when there previously hadn't been.

Kisame smirked watching Sakura toy with the two idiots who had approached her, the ritual was amazing that was for sure but Sakura was in a league of her own, Sakura was not even taking them seriously and it was obvious it was pissing the two off.

"Can't catch me Na, na, na, na, na" Sakura stuck her tongue out at them as she leaned back to avoid a punch, then slid between the second guys legs and sent a kick at his back sending him careening forward into her snow.

Kisame chuckled "Snow Style: Snow Chains" Sakura rapidly formed the hand signs and used Midori to channeled her chakra into the snow to pin down the second guy before using an earth jutsu "Earth Style: Rock Throw" Sakura picked up a huge rock and threw it at the first guy.

Like she thought it distracted him enough so that Sakura could use another jutsu "Ninja Art: Poisonous Moth Hoard" she summoned a huge swarm of tiny moths and they surrounded the first guy a moment later he dropped to the ground dead.

Seeing this Kisame took a step forward as Sakura dismissed her moths "So pinky what would you like me to do, it seems like you don't really need my help" he crossed his arms, Sakura could probably take on an army and still win.

"Can you use water shark bomb jutsu while I use my lightning style" Sakura bounced on the balls of her feet eagerly waiting for Kisame to form the hand signs he needed to use his special jutsu, Kisame held them while she performed her own jutsu.

Kisame smirked as he figured out what Sakura was going to do "Lightning Style: Thunder Saber" she sent jolts of electricity into his sharks "Alright Kisame have at it" she giggled loudly as the sharks raced forward to surround the idiot who approached.

"This is the life and it's really fun toying with him" Kisame was having his sharks circle around the man, causing him to let out a scream of terror as they opened their jaws and latched on, frying them from the inside until he was smoking and quite obviously dead.

Sakura smiled it was fun coming up with new things but sealed the two men in a scroll after she visited Tazuna they would be heading to one of the bounty hideouts and get a lot of money for both of them to give to Tsukiko, Yume and Yukimaru while they were gone.

"How long are you going to let my cheek hurt" Fuguki growled out when the pain in his cheek became to much, he was certain Sakura had fractured his cheek, Sakura froze in her tracks and sent him a look.

Kisame leaned away as Sakura once again turned around "When are you going to learn you can't push people around anymore, the only way I'll heal your cheek is if you ask for it politely" Sakura announced calmly and started walking forward again they only had a couple miles left to go.

Gengetsu watched Fuguki grind his teeth in frustration, Sakura was serious about teaching them how to change their ways, but it seems that the swordsmen and one swordswoman were going to be extremely stubborn about it.

"I'd rather die again than bow down to you" Fuguki spat only to wince, that hadn't been such a wise idea, Sakura didn't turn around and completely ignored Fuguki "Are you even listening to me" he pushed.

Sakura shook her head "It's not about bowing down to someone Suikazan-san, it's common courtesy to ask politely for help than just demand it because chances are someone is going to react negatively to it" she explained.

Kushimaru's jaw dropped in horror "I've never heard of such a thing, you won't catch me ever asking anyone for help" he crossed his arms stubbornly and Sakura sighed, these people were going to need a lot of work it seemed.

"Your an idiot all of you are" Kisame had learned from his past mistakes and had corrected them all, he knew that eventually everyone would give in to Sakura's charm and start changing little by little until they had no choice but to accept it.

Jinin shook his head but remained silent as they walked into a village and to a house in the center of the village, Sakura knocked on it a few minutes later the door opened to reveal Inari "Sakura-chan is that you" the teen blinked.

"That's right Inari, it's been awhile hows Tazuna" Sakura smiled sweetly only to frown when Inari looked down and sadness entered his onyx eyes "What happened is everything ok" she put a reassuring hand on the teens shoulder.

"He's dying Sakura-chan, his liver is failing, the town doctor has given him until the end of tomorrow" Inari explained as he invited Sakura into the house, but the pinkette paused and looked at her travelling companions.

"Midori I'll probably be here for awhile, take them and Kisame into the forest and make camp" Sakura ordered softly and shut the door behind her "Lead me to him Inari and I'll do what I can" she shouldn't have wasted so much time.

Inari led Sakura through his house to the bedroom where his grandfather lay in bed "I told you not to come in her... oh Sakura-chan" Tsunami stood when she spotted Sakura "It's nice to see you again sorry we are just going through a tough time" she sighed.

"Whatever it is you think I did I didn't do it" Tazuna joked lightly when he saw the pinkette standing the in the doorway of his bedroom, Sakura smiled but her eyes reflected sadness at what he was going through.

Sakura took a deep breath "Tsunami let me try to heal him you just go make a cup of tea and calm down" she sent the woman scurrying from the room "Inari, you go sit with your mother" Sakura also sent Inari away.

"Don't worry about it Tazuna, I'm not here to terrorize you anymore" Sakura sat down on the chair and leaned over the dying man, her heart clenched in agony and hoped she was making the right decision to give Tazuna this gift.

"Hehehe you always were a sweet girl, don't cry over this old man" Tazuna patted Sakura's head gently as she formed hand signs to check him over "It's to late Sakura just let me go" he turned his head to the side to look at her.

Sakura shook her head as two tears slid down her cheek, Tazuna was destined for heaven her gift wouldn't work and healing him was useless "I'm sorry" she bowed her head, Sakura could do nothing no matter how much she wished she could.

"I don't have until tomorrow do I" Tazuna recognized the look, Sakura gave him an extremely sad smile but shook her head "That's alright, you've helped us out so much can you bring them back in before I go" he was speaking about his daughter and grandson, Tsunami and Inari.

"Of course you old man" Sakura patted his hand gently and stood leaving the bedroom "He wants to see you" she told the two and they hurried into the room, several minutes later a loud sob filled the air and Sakura scrambled for the door.

Kisame was pacing the clearing they had made camp in, he was worried about Sakura, the woman didn't do well with people dying and Kisame doubted Sakura could do anything for the old man she had helped out way back when.

Yagura's head snapped up he felt Isobu's chakra filling the air, just as the pinkette rushed passed their camp, Kisame took off after her and the rest of them followed, Midori stayed right where she lay.

"Sakura slow down camp is back there" Kisame called out trying to keep up with Sakura but she was fast, something wet hit his cheek and he knew she was crying "Sakura it's ok just come here" he tried to get her to stop.

Sakura just kept on blindly running, she needed to get as far away as she could before she snapped "Just go back, I need to be on my own for awhile" Sakura dissuaded Kisame from following after her and he stopped in his tracks.

"Oh boy that's not good" Kisame could tell that Sakura was seriously upset "Let's go back we can't do anything for her" he turned the group around and headed back to the camp where Midori was waiting for them.

Midori whined she hated it when Sakura was upset, because when she was upset then so was everyone else, her sadness rubbed off on everyone else "Does she do that often run off without protection" Mangetsu spoke for the second time since this had all started.

"Trust me no one is going to want to mess with her in that state" Kisame had heard stories about the last time someone close to Sakura's heart had died, as a result she did her first ritual but nobody knows what really happened during it.

"Why do you say that" Mangetsu sat down by the fire, he was curious about Sakura, truthfully the world had changed and had no need for the swordsmen of the mist, Mangetsu just didn't know how to say it but he had thought on it an awful lot since the other day.

Kisame heaved a sigh "Well let's just say it's insider information, the last person who died, she killed the person who did it during that ritual of hers, depressed for weeks I heard" he stoked the fire and scratched Midori behind her ear.

Yagura grumbled under his breath, she had most likely ruined Yukimaru's life "I hope for that woman's sake she hasn't exposed my son to her barbaric ritual" he growled out to Kisame, the man was just as crazy as Sakura.

"What are you crazy, Sakura has never exposed Yukimaru to that, in fact he's just as innocent and kind as Sakura" Kisame stated in a matter of fact tone of voice "Sakura has done her hardest to keep that part of her life away from the boy" he threw some twigs on the fire.

Ameyuri who had been just as quiet had watched Sakura work over the last day and thought that it might not be so bad changing her ways, if the pinkette still got to kill people then maybe they would still be allowed to kill.

She hoped that Sakura talked to them all individually soon, Ameyuri really wanted to know if there was a way to break the vicious cycle they were all in "Do you think that's what she's going to do, go kill someone" Gengetsu asked suddenly.

Kisame pressed his lips together "It's possible she's going after the rest of the Aburame Elders, I never thought for a moment Sakura didn't know where they all were hiding at" he chuckled lightly, it was really to bad he couldn't be there but Sakura needed her time.

Fuguki hated this, that woman had no sense of priority and had completely changed Kisame, he wanted no part in the plot to change them it was disgusting what Sakura was trying to force them into, but he would be extremely stubborn.

Suddenly Sakura stumbled into the clearing again dripping wet "Sakura what the hell have you been doing" Kisame stood up as the pinkette looked at him wearily and then passed out "Sakura" he shouted and barely caught her.

"Gotcha you stupid woman geez" Kisame sighed in relief and put Sakura in her sleeping bag next to the fire "When she comes to none of you better say anything, I'm going hunting" he warned and stood to head into the forest to find food.

A few minutes after Kisame left, Sakura sat up with a groan "That's the last time I let Isobu control my actions, stupid turtle" she muttered and put her sleeping bag in a scroll then peered around noticing the many eyes on her.

Mangetsu cleared his throat "I was wondering Sakura-san if you would be interested in talking to me privately" he didn't want any one else to hear what he wanted to talk about, Sakura looked up at him in surprise before a brilliant smile lit up her face.

"I would love to Mangetsu-san but it will have to be later, I have something to take care of" Sakura wanted to end the little game that the Aburame Elders had initiated, no more nice girl, plus all of that sadness had to go somewhere because Sakura wasn't going to take it home.

Kisame re-entered the clearing a moment later "Look who I found wandering around" he jerked his thumb over his shoulder, and Yukimaru gave a sheepish wave "Claimed he was looking for ya pinky" Kisame shrugged and sat down to start skinning the deer he had caught.

Yagura's jaw dropped the boy was the perfect replica of himself and started forward but Sakura rushed up and enveloped him in her arms "Yukimaru-kun" she laughed pressing a kiss to his hair while Yukimaru returned her hug.

"Kaa-chan, I could feel Isobu care to tell me what happened" Yukimaru had felt the release of Isobu from all the way in the Leaf Village and had rushed here despite Nancho's complaints that he didn't like sunlight only after getting permission from Minato to leave the village.

Sakura smiled innocently "That's nothing you need to worry about my precious little son" she didn't want Yukimaru to find out that Tazuna was gone, he had gotten attached to the old man so to speak and it would just hurt him.

Yukimaru's forehead creased in confusion "I have a confession to make, I kind of pissed Ibiki-san off and he's going to blame you for my decision" he let the topic drop and moved onto telling his mother what he had decided.

"Don't worry about it, Ibiki can't refuse me and I'll make him understand, Kisame told me already what you did and that's just fine" Sakura squeezed Yukimaru tightly to her, she never wanted to lose the teen but she was worried he would never take on the immortality gift.

Yukimaru laughed softly "I know, and thanks Kaa-chan mind if I stay I have a couple of weeks off" he smiled sheepishly before peering around Sakura to look into eyes that were a complete match to his own "Who's that Kaa-chan" Yukimaru pointed.

Sakura smiled brightly for the fourteen year old "Yukimaru you've got to understand something, that's your birth father Yagura" she admitted and the teen went silent, Sakura bit her lip and waited for someone to say something.

"Yukimaru" Yagura murmured across the clearing before he dared to move towards the teen "The last time I saw you, you were a mere newborn" Yagura held out his hand "It's nice to finally meet you" he hoped Yukimaru didn't reject him.

Yukimaru stood frozen and Sakura grimaced before leaning down "Go on Yukimaru, greet your birth father" she nudged him forward gently jarring Yukimaru into action, and the teen took Yagura's hand in his own before giving it a good firm shake.

"Hi, my name is Yukimaru Kamizuru, it's nice to meet you to" Yukimaru avoided the magenta eyes of Yagura, it was freaky how the man looked just like him, but it did tell him why he loved water so much because he was of mist village descent.

Yagura let a small smile spread across his lips "Ah your just as awkward as I am don't worry Yukimaru, Sakura has let me know I can't force you to do anything you don't want to do" he took a step back and waited.

"I'm happy in the Leaf Village, I've got a wonderful mother, a super smart father, four little sisters and one little brother, I've got two aunts, and six uncles, four grandfathers and two grandmothers and two cousins" Yukimaru spoke then.

"Two wonderful team mates and tons of friends, not to mention the prettiest girl in the village is my girlfriend, Tsukiko Uchu is also my betrothed" Yukimaru smiled happily, he wanted to get to know his birth father for sure but he didn't know how to go about asking it.

Yagura's jaw dropped "That's quite the extensive family you've got there" he was dumbfounded, Yukimaru had gone from just having him and his mother to a huge family with five siblings "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you Yukimaru" Yagura felt horrible he had left his only son behind.

"That's ok, if it hadn't been for Kaa-chan, I'd still be stuck working for Orochimaru" Yukimaru turned to Kisame and started helping the man cut the deer into strips of meat so that there would be enough food for everyone.

"What happened to Gisei" Yukimaru noticed the man was missing, Sakura whistled innocently and clapped her hands "Kaa-chan what are you doing, oh hey since we are close by can we go visit Tazuna later" he had missed seeing the old man.

Kisame grimaced when Sakura flinched "Yukimaru listen to me very closely" she started out slowly and Yukimaru focused his attention on his mother intently "I tried but I was to late and the gift wouldn't work, I'm very sorry Yukimaru but Tazuna is gone" Sakura whispered.

'Don't worry the hatchling is a tough little kid he'll be fine' Isobu emerged in Sakura's mind not expecting the glare and Sakura to ignore him 'What so I was restless and that water was fine' he huffed and faded.

"Damn turtle" Sakura snorted and watched her son warily "Yukimaru-kun I can't save everyone you know that" she hoped he wasn't angry with her because it would further break her heart Sakura couldn't bare it if Yukimaru got upset.

Tears sprung into his eyes and Yukimaru hastily wiped them away sometimes it was just impossible to extend someones life "I know Kaa-chan, how are Tsunami-san and Inari doing" he swallowed thickly.

Sakura pulled Yukimaru into her arms again "I haven't been back yet, Isobu decided he wanted to take a dip in the lake" she gave him a pained smile and motioned to her hair that had yet to dry "That's why you felt his chakra" Sakura explained.

"Can we go see them after dinner" Yukimaru looked down no one should be alone during a difficult time, Sakura nodded and he went back to helping Kisame "It's understandable he was quite old and he did drink alot" Yukimaru tried to make himself understand why Tazuna died.

Sakura plopped down on the ground it was all so frustrating "Once we visit them we are going to where the elders are hiding" she told everyone gathered, the fire made her eyes glow and a few of the men gathered leaned away from her.

Yukimaru narrowed his eyes, his mother was sad, Tazuna had been one of those people Sakura had known since she was a thirteen year old but he knew she was intending on getting that all out by destroying the Aburame Elders "You never answered my question" he pointed out.

"That my dear Yukimaru is something you will found out when your an adult" Sakura patted him on the head and pulled out a scroll that held herbs and spices and went about flavoring the venison so that it would taste good.

Kisame watched Yukimaru sulk, Sakura didn't tell him no often but when she did it was probably for his own good "Will you tell me the details" he asked just to see what Sakura would say, predictable she sent him a tiny glare that Yukimaru remained oblivious to.

"Nope sorry Kisame, if I told you and not Yukimaru then that would be wrong, the only people who know what happened to Gisei are myself, Hashirama, Tobirama and Kakuzu, and they've sworn to tell another soul so don't ask them either" Sakura giggled.

"I feel ya kid that's all I'll say" Kisame felt put out and sulked along with Yukimaru, Sakura remained tight lipped about everything and usually when people asked she said yes but apparently it had been horrific what she did to Gisei.

Sakura smiled internally some men acted like little kids sometimes but the details about Gisei's death was just something she couldn't let out "Sakura-chan" Inari burst through the tree's and into the clearing.

"We are holding a private funeral for oji-san, we've built a bonfire and wondered if you would give us a hand" Inari wrung his hands together nervously, some of the villages had been terrified out of the wits, they had said they saw a huge turtle swimming around in the lake.

"Sure Inari it would be an honor to send Tazuna's soul to the after life" Sakura bit her lip harshly and it started bleeding, before Yukimaru could point it out she healed it and followed after Inari, Yukimaru trailed them while the rest stayed at the camp.

Twenty minutes later the two returned, Sakura had fresh tear stains on her cheeks while Yukimaru looked extremely depressed "They gave her some of his ashes" he stated when they sat down to eat the venison that had been cooking.

"Be strong Sakura and don't forget we have that bounty exchange to look forward to, not to mention the destruction of the Aburame Elders" Kisame chuckled, and Sakura's eyes lit up in excitement but she remained silent as she ate.

By the time everyone finished it was dark out "Alright Yukimaru would you do the honor of summoning Nancho-sama or Shitsumei-san" Sakura stood and went about taking down camp, they were going to fly which would make it impossible for them to be tracked.

"Of course Kaa-chan" Yukimaru knew the look in his mothers eye and she was pissed the only way Sakura would get that rage out is if she took it out on the Aburame Elders "Ninja Art: Bat Summoning Jutsu" he flew through the hand signs and slammed his hand down on the ground.

Nancho appeared "I hope Master Yukimaru that you never have me fly in daylight again that was just awful" he grumbled out when the smoke dissipated, Nancho knew that Yukimaru had been in a hurry and that it was an emergency so he would forgive him this time.

Yukimaru smiled sheepishly "I'm terribly sorry Nancho-sama, we are heading to Earth Country" he looked at Sakura who nodded, Nancho leaned down and everyone climbed on, he rose and took to the skies soon Sakura was on her way to end the Elders of the Aburame Clan.


	6. Destruction and One on One

Kisame eyed Sakura warily would she really expose Yukimaru to the destruction she was about to create "If you have something to say Kisame, say it don't stare it freaks me out" Sakura caught him looking at her.

"Just a little worried, are you going to let Yukimaru watch" Kisame leaned forward to whisper in Sakura's ear so that the teen in question didn't hear, he was worried it would generate a negative response in Yukimaru and change him.

Sakura sighed "Absolutely not, I'll make sure he can't see or hear" she would put the boy in a genjutsu if she had to because there was no way Yukimaru was ever witnessing such a brutal act of murder he wasn't ready to face that yet and deal with what came after.

"Oh it's down there Nancho-sama" Sakura looked down and noticed the Aburame hideout it's what they used when there was an emergency and everyone had to evacuate the village, Nancho fluttered his wings and quietly landed.

Yukimaru looked up to thank Nancho when the world faded before his eyes, his mother had put him in a genjutsu but try as he might he couldn't release it, Yagura saw this and nearly rebuked Sakura for doing such a thing.

"It was necessary I don't want Yukimaru to see what I'm about to do, Midori watch him" Sakura didn't look back at the man instead chose to walk forward with no hesitation in her steps, she was on a warpath for certain.

Sakura grinned she knew the damn Aburame Elders were here she could feel them no matter how much they tried to hide it "Hey Kisame I'm going to smoke them out give me a cover of mist" Sakura would usually do the jutsu herself but she didn't want to waste the time doing so.

Jinin and Kushimaru shared a look, like this woman could use the mist as efficiently as they could it was ridiculous "Fire Style: Fireball" Sakura threw a flaming ball of fire onto the building and it immediately started smoking.

Several minutes later, the Elders rushed from the house only to be enveloped in a thick mist that had zero visibility, Sakura stood next to one such elder, the one who had tried multiple times to kidnap Mitsubachi.

"Who's there what do you want from us" Nero shouted through the mist unaware of the danger that stood five feet away from him, the elders tried to rush back through the door only to find the hideout covered in flames.

Sakura laughed softly "I think you know who I am as for what I want from you" she whispered and grabbed the kunai that someone flung at her out of mid air "Now that wasn't very nice" Sakura tossed it back and it made it's mark in the middle of an elders back.

Jinpachi peered around this mist was so damn thick he didn't know how anyone could see in it "Wh..." he tried to talk only to get his mouth covered by Mangetsu, the mist was clearing up and it was getting easier to see what was going on.

The elders were running around in a panic but they couldn't escape due to the barrier that surrounded them, Sakura was standing in the middle just laughing, Kisame's face twitched Sakura always did love chaos like her birth father.

Ameyuri wished she could join in on the fun because it sucked to not be able to kill, she looked down at her ring, it had lightened up just a little but it was still black which meant Ameyuri had a long way to go before the ring could be removed.

"You stupid bitch your going to pay" Ume shouted as they all stopped running around to face Sakura who was prepared for them, she was going to go all out until every single one of the elders were utterly dead.

Jinpachi watched curiously, like a few others not that they knew it, he was also experiencing doubts to the life style they had previously had, Sakura covered the field in snow, it was interesting what the woman could do.

"Snow Style: Snow Manipulation, Earth Style: Earth Manipulation" Sakura merged the two jutsu's together and started pelting the Aburame elders with the snow encased rocks, killing off several of their kikaichu beetles.

They retaliated in kind by surrounding her with the insects to feed off of her chakra, but a burst of fire destroyed multiple of the bugs before Sakura lashed out with the water dragon jutsu and used her sand to crush a few of the elders arms or legs.

Gengetsu winced at the loud crunching noises, this woman was crazy strong, Sakura pulled out a puppet and started toying with a few of the elders while some of them tried to get close, thinking she was distracted.

Mangetsu tapped his foot "Come on woman dodge that kick, wait no flip backwards over his head, yes that's good now hold your position and then slide between their legs cartwheel stop what are you doing" he was whispering orders.

Fuguki shook his head just a couple of days with the pinkette and his men were already changing it was ridiculous but he watched Sakura pin some of the elders down with snow chains and went after the others.

Finally after a long drawn out battle using every single one of her jutsu's and techniques to the awe of Kisame who had never seen Sakura fight like that before, Sakura swiped her hair back with a hair band and stared at the elders with a smug smile.

"See I've been training none of you ever thought that I would be as powerful as I am but that's because you let your prejudice for the Kamizuru's cloud your thoughts" Sakura was pissed it was people like the elders of a clan that gave the clan a bad name.

"Please spare us Lady Sakura we'll forgive you for your actions against us today" Mori begged, hoping to get Sakura to see reason before she did treason, when Sakura started laughing Mori glared at her "This is tre.." he got cut off.

"Treason I know heard it from Abu but the thing is this" Sakura produced the scroll that held her mission details "Read it and fucking weep fella's" she snickered and shoved it in each of the elders faces so they could read it.

Kisame was curious to find out what was on that scroll she had shoved it in Abu's face "Say pinky what's on that scroll anyways" he called out hoping that Sakura would share the dirty details within the mission scroll.

Sakura smirked before holding the scroll up to her face "A Ranked Mission: Assassinate all former Aburame Clan Elders: Signed by Shino Aburame and Minato Namikaze" she read out just to see the despair on the elders faces.

Kisame howled with laughter "That's the funniest thing I've ever heard, I'd say it's not treason pinky" he slapped his knee and bent over completely amused by the whole situation "Give us a good show there won't ya" Kisame shouted.

"Why thanks Kisame, I find it quite funny myself and you got it" Sakura peered down at the five elders that remained from the old Aburame Clan, then lashed out with her hair whip, causing a few of the people watching to flinch.

Gengetsu wished he could help he could teach Sakura a lot of moves since it was obvious she had water jutsu down, in fact she had a lot of jutsu's down, Kushimaru saw this truthfully he was getting sick of all the fighting and killing.

Jinin rubbed his face why were they still going against this woman it was obvious Sakura wouldn't stop until she had everything her way "Anyway else having doubts" he asked around hoping that someone would speak up.

Ameyuri, Jinpachi, Gengetsu, Kushimaru, Mangetsu all raised their hands "Yeah same here" Jinin sighed, it was decided once Sakura had finished dealing with these old men they were going to talk to Sakura about what they could to do improve themselves.

"Are you men nuts, I won't let you be so weak as to lower yourselves to her level" Fuguki's cheek still hurt from the fracture because Sakura refused to heal it, and he refused to ask for help and that was that.

"You don't have a right in telling us what to do anymore" Mangetsu shook his head it was ridiculous instead of struggling to keep fighting it was better to just give in to Sakura "The mist village doesn't need us to kill anymore" he shrugged.

Fuguki's jaw dropped his men had gone insane just being exposed to Sakura, what was so special about her she was just a weirdo with pink hair that happened to be a bloodthirsty killer even worse so than them.

Sakura walked over to her travelling companions a few minutes later the entire clearing behind her was demolished "That's it the elders are done for" she sighed tiredly and flopped down on the ground utterly exhausted it had been awhile since Sakura had used everything like that.

"I would imagine your quite tired what with having your quads and not having been able to exercise for over seven months" Kisame sat down next to her "Do you even know how the kids are doing" he questioned.

Sakura pouted "No not a single letter from Shikamaru yet" she crossed her arms, it sucked not knowing what was going on in the village with her precious babies, Sakura was worried that the quads weren't sleeping well.

"If wouldn't mind may I speak with you now" Mangetsu interrupted suddenly, it was imperative that he talk to Sakura and get everything straightened out, as much as Mangetsu wanted to change his ways it wasn't quite that easy.

"Sure Mangetsu" Sakura hopped to her feet, then led Mangetsu to the tree line, it was what she had brought them out here for so that they could see the world in all of its peacefulness and make a change to their lives.

Mangetsu leaned against a tree "I want to change I do but I'm not quite sure how, there is one other thing, I want to find my brother Suigetsu" he rattled off and Sakura stared at him in surprise "Yes I have a brother I don't know if he's alive though" Mangetsu sighed.

"Don't worry Mangetsu-san, we'll find your brother even if it's the last thing I ever do" Sakura vowed, it was awful how people separated family "And I have a few questions of my own to ask" she wanted to see how Mangetsu would respond to each one.

"Go ahead Sakura-san, it's what one on one is for anyway right" Mangetsu gave her a half grin and Sakura pulled out a notebook filled with various questions for each of the revived people that she found herself teaching to change their ways.

Sakura cleared her throat "First question is there anything you like to do, did you have a certain hobby" she read off from the list before falling silent, each question was just as important as the one before it but this question would start them on the path.

"Mastering various swords" Mangetsu finally sighed out, it wasn't really all that great of a hobby but it was all he had going for him currently "That's all really" he avoided Sakura's wide eyed gaze and looked at the ground.

Sakura tapped her lip in thought "I've got it, make a weapons shop, I'm sure you know the mechanics of swords inside and out, do it with your brother if he's into that sort of thing" she explained, it was the perfect idea for Mangetsu.

"Never thought of that before and your completely right I could make special tools for the Hidden Mist Village and yeah Suigetsu loves weapons so he'd be a great help to the shop" Mangetsu was getting into the idea.

"There you go Mangetsu-san, see your ring is changing" Sakura pointed at the ring that had previously been pitch black, it was a dark brown now "If your village was going through a crisis what would you do to help out" she asked her next question.

Mangetsu blinked "Uh get the children out of the village and to a safe haven before helping the Mizukage deal with the problem" he shrugged it was the only logical choice and if he could be of some use then he was all set.

A brilliant smile lit up Sakura's face before she shook her head "Last question, if you had a problem who would you go to like say someone pissed you off but you couldn't kill them" she read off the last question.

Mangetsu froze "The Mizukage surely she would be able to do something" he was confused, but he hoped he answered the last question alright, Mangetsu yawned tiredly and he was sure even Sakura was as equally as tired.

"Good, very good Mangetsu-san, let's go back, camp should have been set by now and eat, we have a big day tomorrow" Sakura trudged back to the clearing where she had left the others, Yukimaru should be awake by now and hopefully there was food.

Yukimaru was put out, his mother had put him in a genjutsu but when he finally came to she was no where to be found, several minutes later Sakura appeared "Kaa-chan that was a dirty trick you played on me" he grouched.

Sakura smiled sheepishly "Sorry Yukimaru-kun it was necessary I didn't want you to see what I had to do" she patted his head and sat down to grab a few sticks of venison and a small bowl of berries to eat when Sakura was done she pulled out her sleeping bag and went to sleep.

Kisame saw the expression of anxiousness on most of the people gathered around the camp fire "Just relax, pinky has been put under a lot of pressure lately, you'll all get your chance to talk to her" he reassured them before going to bed himself soon everyone had fallen asleep as well.

The next morning Sakura rose feeling well rested she went around making breakfast for everyone before getting her travelling companions up "Alright it's time to wake up we are going looking for Mangetsu's brother Suigetsu" Sakura clapped her hands loudly.

Yukimaru sat up with a groan before his mothers words registered in his ears "Did you say Suigetsu" he asked warily, he hoped it wasn't the boy in the water tank otherwise they were all screwed because Suigetsu was a maniac.

"Yeah you know something about him Yukimaru-kun" Sakura focused her attention on her son, Yukimaru let out a sigh but nodded "Tell me all about him" she sat down and waited for the explanations that were sure to come.

Yukimaru didn't disappoint "I met him once while with Kabuto-kun, he was in this water tank but all I could see of him was his eyes, Kabuto asked him how he was feeling and I specifically remember him saying Suigetsu" he wrung his hands nervously.

"But you gotta understand Kaa-chan, he's not a very good person, he was always saying if he ever got out of that tank he would massacre everyone in the base and then move onto killing people in the world" Yukimaru hoped his mother took the advice.

Sakura slapped her forehead "We are still going for him, you see this ring it will make him behave and luckily I have just one last ring" she held up the ring that had an opal stone in it "Do you remember where this base was" Sakura hoped Yukimaru did otherwise they were doomed.

"Kaa-chan, I think it was in the sound village" Yukimaru didn't want to go back there but he would brave it if he had to "I'm pretty sure I can remember the room he was even in" he knew his mother wouldn't stop until Suigetsu was found safe.

Sakura gave the teen a side hug "Before we go I want to talk to all of you one on one you know so who wants to go next" she called this needed to be done now and Sakura couldn't put it off any longer, Ameyuri jumped up before anyone else could.

"I would like to talk first I've been waiting for this forever" Ameyuri focused her eyes on the pinkette and led her into the forest away from her comrades "I still want to kill but I don't want to do it just for the sake of killing" Ameyuri blurted out almost immediately.

"Ah well did you ever think that maybe you could be a hunter nin I mean with your abilities you'd be better equiped to hunt down enemy ninja if everyone else fails" Sakura knew a few things about the only woman that was part of the seven swordsmen of the mist.

Ameyuri looked from side to side "Your right that involves killing the defected ninja and making sure they can't tell anyone the mists secrets" she looked at her swords before noticing that her ring had lightened up to a soft red that meant she was opening up her heart.

"I'm proud of you, looks like the woman in the group will be the first to have her ring removed" Sakura smiled, it had always been easier to get women to see reason "Come on let's go back still have quite a few people to get through" she led the way back to camp.

When the two women emerged from the tree's Yukimaru panicked, while Sakura had been gone Mitsubachi who hadn't been outside the village since she had been brought in had appeared along with Shikamaru and Yukina.

Sakura stopped in her tracks and her skin paled Ameyuri saw this "Hey Sakura what's wrong did you step on something and get hurt" she joked, honestly Ameyuri didn't think the woman couldn't even feel pain.

"No" Sakura stalked forward, what the hell was Shikamaru and her two daughters doing here "You better have a good reason for bringing Mitsubachi and Yukina out of the village Shikamaru" she scowled, Sakura was in angry momma bear mode.

Kisame covered his mouth to hide the smile that had spread across his lips, as Shikamaru fumbled to tell Sakura what he was doing here "Well you see Yukina wouldn't stop crying no matter what Keiko did" he gulped out.

"And Mitsubachi wanted to see you" Shikamaru rushed out he had known it was a bad idea to bring them out here but the noise at the house and the compound by extension was driving everyone crazy.

Sakura sighed "Well don't just stand there hand me my daughter" she held out her hands for Yukina and Shikamaru quickly handed the little girl over "Aw what's the matter sweetie" Sakura cooed rocking from side to side to help Yukina calm down.

To Shikamaru's frustration, Yukina immediately stopped crying "I hate to tell you this Sakura, but it's not good to be separated from her, maybe you should take her along on your journey" he knew she had probably finished off the elders.

But it looked like Sakura was going to use the rest of the two months helping people out, Sakura sighed "Mitsubachi will go back with you" she wouldn't relent on this no matter how much her six year old daughter pouted.

"But Kaa-chan, I want to see the world to, I was stuck in that base so long that I don't remember anything" Mitsubachi usually wouldn't be this stubborn but she had a week long break from the academy and wanted to be with her mother.

Kushimaru saw it before Sakura spoke and knew that the woman would relent "Alright fine but you have to stay next to your brother at all times if you don't your going straight home on Tomo do you understand me young lady" Sakura put her foot down on one thing.

"Pushover" Kisame coughed out behind his hand only to get a glare "Whoops did I say that I meant awww how cute" he smiled innocently thinking that Sakura had fallen for it but he was completely wrong.

"Yeah whatever you say fishface" Sakura snarked causing Yukina to giggle lightly "Aww did you find that funny my little darling" she tickled Yukina's nose causing the little girl to scrunch up her nose and sneeze, afterwards Sakura wiped her nose off from the snot.

Mitsubachi felt awful "I promise Kaa-chan" she wouldn't let her mother down Sakura was counting on her to behave so that her mother could do her job it would be awesome getting to see her mother in action for the first time since she had come to live with the Kamizuru's.

Yagura thought the little girl was absolutely adorable along with the baby in Sakura's arms "You look good with a baby" he coughed and Shikamaru who was still hanging around glared obviously misinterpreting Yagura's words.

"She's happily taken" Shikamaru wrapped his arms around Sakura to ward off any would be suitors who would try to take Sakura away from him, Yagura gave the I'm harmless gesture and Shikamaru relaxed just slightly.

Sakura rolled her eyes "Behave Shikamaru, don't you dare scare Yagura-san off, he is after all Yukimaru's birth father tested it myself" she warned and Shikamaru stared between his adopted son and the man he had glared at before making the connection himself.

Shikamaru groaned, he had gone and made an ass of himself "I'm sorry Yagura-san, I didn't realize" he apologized so Sakura would understand he was truly repentant of his actions, Shikamaru hated making his lovely wife upset.

"Lazy ass" Sakura snorted before bouncing Yukina "I hope you brought some things for Mitsubachi and Yukina" she peered at her husband and Shikamaru smiled, holding out the scroll that held enough stuff to last both girls a week.

"I'm your lazy ass slash idiot remember" Shikamaru pecked her on the cheek before he disappeared in a swirl of leaves, when he was gone Sakura shook her head but Kisame could tell the words Shikamaru had spoken were very special to her heart.

"That man I swear" Sakura huffed a moment later, her emerald eyes shining with unshed tears, then sat down "Kisame would you hold her for a while, I still have to talk to these guys here" she pointed at the men.

Kisame stared up at Sakura in horror "Are you nuts woman, I'd drop the kid with my horrible luck, let Yukimaru or even Mitsubachi hold her because I won't risk hurting Yukina" he crossed his arms and bluntly refused Sakura's request.

Fuguki smirked there was the Kisame he remembered "It's not that hard Kisame, and you'd be sitting down plus Yukimaru is here to help" Sakura gave the blue man the puppy dog eyes and Kisame caved in to her demand 'Or Not' Fuguki thought with a sigh.

"Oh alright already enough with the puppy dog eyes pinky" Kisame ran a hand through his hair and nervously took Yukina into his arms, Sakura helped him adjust his hold "This isn't as bad as I thought it would be" he smiled down at the purple haired girl.

Sakura bit her lip and turned away "Kushimaru-san" she pointed at the tree line and they headed that way, when both were far enough away from camp Sakura slapped a tree and burst into loud laughter "Oh my god that was absolutely hilarious" she tried to stop laughing but couldn't.

Kushimaru gave a deep chuckle "I like sewing things together, so maybe I want to make a clothing shop the only thing is I don't want to live in the mist village" he decided to just skip right to the point times had changed so it was time to get with the program.

"Ah well that's more up to Lady Mei, but I'm sure I can convince her to part with you" Sakura knew that eventually some people needed to just get away, she felt that way all the time it was why she loved to travel so much.

"Do you really mean that Sakura-san" Kushimaru peered at Sakura with his golden eyes, maybe she would give him a place in her compound, at least no one would bother him there and he wouldn't be made fun of for such a girly job.

Sakura dug around in her pouch for a few minutes and emerged with a scroll "Aha I knew I still had this thing here Kushimaru it's silk worms and spiders to help you along with your store" she handed over the scrolls and Kushimaru took them from her.

Kushimaru put the scrolls in his own pouch and the duo headed back to camp "Thanks Sakura I really mean it, I was wondering if maybe you could use a helping hand in that com.." he was cut off mid sentence by Sakura.

"Yes, Kushimaru-san I could always use any extra hands in the compound plus we do need a clothing store for the Kamizuru's, I know they still aren't very comfortable with venturing out into the village" Sakura smiled fondly.

She got a half grin from Kushimaru as he sat down next to the fire "Alright Jinpachi your up" Sakura pointed and the brunette followed her into the forest "Is there a hobby you have that you like to do" Sakura questioned easily.

"Yeah been giving it a lot of thought maybe you can convince the Mizukage to let me be the alarm for the village I can be really loud" Jinpachi held up his weapon and Sakura stared at it in awe, it was quite amazing that was for sure.

Sakura smirked "Sounds like you've already got everything figured out" she smiled internally this job was turning out to be way easier than she thought it would be, Madara had put up way more fuss than these 7 so it was like a walk in the park.

"That's right" Jinpachi grinned, he had noticed his ring getting lighter in color but it was no where near ready to be removed, he knew that now and Jinpachi had to live with it until he was truly ready to set forth on his own again.

"Good at least you guys are making this easy on me, and don't worry I'll talk to Lady Mei for you when we return to the Mist Village" Sakura tilted her head to the sky it had to be at least noon so that meant lunch would be ready.

Jinpachi let out a deep chuckle as they headed back to camp "So where did you learn all of those attacks" he had been curious since yesterday, Sakura had used five elements in succession along with using weapons, taijutsu, sand and puppetry.

"Oh well that's a story for another time" Sakura smiled and sat down next to Mitsubachi, Kisame was still holding Yukina and eating a stick of fish with one hand while his other wrapped around the little girl to hold up her bottle that Yukimaru had prepared.

"Yes I love fish" Sakura rubbed her hands together and licked her lips before grabbing a couple of sticks of fish and a bowl of strawberries that Yukimaru must have picked, Yukimaru laughed and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"It's no secret Kaa-chan that you love fish, in fact you love all kinds of meat" Yukimaru pointed out before taking a big bite of his own fish to prevent himself from digging himself into a deeper hole, Yukimaru chewed slowly before swallowing.

Sakura rolled her eyes "That my cheeky little monkey is because of these teeth of mine if I don't gnaw on something tough they get dull" she showed off her pointy teeth, and Fuguki leaned forward to get a closer look.

Forgetting himself for a moment "You aren't of mist descent so why do you have pointy teeth like we do" he stroked his beard as he asked his question, it was truly baffling, then Fuguki remembered he was supposed to be resisting but by now it was already to late.

Sakura internally pumped her arm so even the big tough Fuguki couldn't resist "It has more to do with my companion Midori here, she's a wolf and since we shared blood and chakra I got some of her more wolfy qualities" Sakura quipped to the fascination of everyone.

Everyone glared at Fuguki, they didn't understand why he was still resisting when resisting was pretty much futile now "Alright Jinin-san time for a little one on one" Sakura tossed her sticks on the fire before leading Jinin into the forest.

"I can tell your getting tired of staying in one spot so I'll just cut this short, I love weapons and I'd like to create armor what do you think I should do" Jinin admitted before Sakura could say anything and she giggled softly.

Sakura took a deep breath "You can ask Mangetsu, he's going to make a weapons shop in the mist village, surely he could use a helping hand with the other aspects" she enquired with a raised eyebrow.

Jinin smirked he had known it was the best idea to talk to Sakura "I appreciate the advice I'll talk to Mangetsu later for now lets get back to camp so you don't have to be separated from your children anymore today" he snickered.

"I swear once you have a kid of your own you'll understand the feeling of separation anxiety" Sakura sighed and shrugged her shoulders, it was crazy, but she had always been children orientated, Yukimaru would always be her first little one.

"Kaa-chan" Mitsubachi stood up but stayed patiently waiting next to Yukimaru like she had promised, when Sakura was close enough she jumped into her mothers arms "Guess what I got my report card back" Mitsubachi grinned, she couldn't wait to show Sakura her grades.

A proud smile spread across Sakura's lips "Did you really my little honey bee" she sat down on the ground with the little girl in her lap and patiently waited for Mitsubachi to hand over the report card "Wow that's my little girl" Sakura praised.

Kisame raised an eyebrow "Let me see pinky" he was still holding Yukina the little girl had fallen asleep but Kisame slowly reached forward for the report card and flipped it open to peer at the grades "Jesus Mitsubachi, your just as good as your older brother" he whistled softly.

Mitsubachi's cheeks turned red in embarrassment "Thank you Kisame-san" she thanked him politely before hiding her face in her mothers stomach, this generated a round of soft chuckles from some of the men.

Yukimaru smiled, that was his little sister granted they were both adopted but Mitsubachi was just as precious "Hey Mitsubachi-chan have you made any friends at the academy yet" he asked and the girl shook her head.

"No they all make fun of me for wearing glasses but that's ok it doesn't hurt and I mainly just ignore the other little kids" Mitsubachi pointed to her blue glasses with the purple water lily and Sakura pressed her lips together angrily.

Gengetsu saw this "Kids are always going to bully other kids, Sakura-san you can't stop it no matter what you do" he explained uselessly, Sakura already knew this because it had happened with her and Yukimaru.

"I know thanks Gengetsu-san, and Mitsubachi, I love you very much just don't forget that" Sakura smiled sweetly and wrapped her arms around the little girl, Sakura's chakra spread out across the land calming people everywhere.

A happy smile spread across Mitsubachi's lips at her mothers words "I love you to Kaa-chan and don't you worry I'll never ever forget" she promised and climbed out of her mothers lap to sit next to Yukimaru again.

Kisame grinned Sakura was truly one of the most powerful kunoichi's he had ever seen "Well are we going to get going or sit here and gab, I admit I'm worried about the Hozuki brat as well" he stood when Sakura did.

"Ah well I still have a couple more people to talk to and then we can hitch a ride on Tomo" Sakura pointed at the tree's and gestured at Gengetsu and they soon disappeared into the forest as well to chat.

Gengetsu had no idea what one on ones consisted of but he hoped it wasn't very difficult "So what exactly are we going to be talking about" Gengetsu leaned against a tree acting calm but really on the inside he was panicking.

Sakura laughed softly before clearing her throat "Relax Gengetsu-san, just wanted to know what kind of hobby you have and what you think you'd like to do with the rest of your life" she peered at the blonde closely.

"Oh well I never thought about it before maybe become a genin instructor and your pretty good at getting people to open up how come that is" Gengetsu gave Sakura a half grin as they started walking back to camp.

Sakura smiled sheepishly "Well when you live with an adopted brother and father who are extremely unsociable you kind of learn new ways to get them to talk, but that's not the only reason" she shook her head.

At hearing this Gengetsu walked a little closer "So you were adopted like Yukimaru and Mitsubachi why I thought you were a Kamizuru you have that Kamizuru esque look" he looked at Sakura closely trying to figure out who she could have been adopted by.

"Why do you think the Aburame Elders hated me it's because Shibi that's my dad who adopted me into the Aburame Clan when I was just 4, and yeah I'm of Kamizuru blood" Sakura smiled sadly all of the heartache that had been created was mostly because of her.

"Then be proud of your accomplishments" Gengetsu patted Sakura on the back before sitting down, it would be interesting to see Sakura get Fuguki to talk to her, but he didn't understand why the man was still resisting.

Fuguki took a sip of his water only to tense a moment later he knew everyone was looking at him and it was disturbing "I'm not talking to her, she refuses to heal my cheek and she's a fuc..." he got cut off by a whack to the back of the head.

"Excuse me while I deal with this fellow" Sakura smiled sweetly before dragging Fuguki off into the forest "You don't cuss around children you moron what the hell is wrong with you" she ground her teeth in frustration.

Fuguki rubbed the back of his head and winced at feeling the bump "You bitch when I'm free of this stupid ring I'm going to kill you" he snarled, his ring was the only one that hadn't lightened up because he was still fighting.

Sakura shook her head "I think it's useless for you to even be alive but I thought that about someone else as well and he's doing extremely well now, why are you fighting against me you know I'll win" she leaned down to get in Fuguki's face.

Fuguki froze, why was he fighting, he knew that he wouldn't win against the pinkette and would eventually give in to her demands but Fuguki just didn't know how to stop it was all he knew "I don't know" he finally sighed out.

"Is it because of what happened between you and Kisame" Sakura asked it turned out her question was the right one to ask because Fuguki slumped his shoulders "Don't worry about it let bygones be bygones" she sighed out.

"It's not as easy as that I just can't" Fuguki exclaimed it might be easy for other people but it was different for him, Sakura slapped her forehead and groaned loudly "What you think I can change just like that" he snapped his fingers to demonstrate what he meant.

Sakura shrugged "I believe it's possible Madara Uchiha did it in just one day and that was only after talking to me, see he refused to speak with me to but the minute I got to the root of all of his problems he changed" she explained for Fuguki.

"Did you say Madara Uchiha he was a crazy maniac who was controlling the fourth mizukage" Fuguki had been leaking information to gather information "And Kisame was working for him" he let out and Sakura tensed.

"Look just try being nice" Sakura knew that she needed to talk to Kisame and it was imperative that she do so, if what Fuguki was implying then the world was about to experience something it had never been through before.

Fuguki grit his teeth only to wince "Would you please heal my cheek and the back of my head" he pushed through his lips and grimaced but the pain in both of the places he had mentioned quickly went away.

"See that wasn't so bad and I noticed you liked intel you'd be good at being the liaison to other villages, I'll talk to Lady Mei for you" Sakura smiled and led the way back to camp after her invigorating chat.

Kisame felt the glare before he saw Sakura "Uh pinky hows it going" he smiled innocently only to sulk when the pinkette didn't fall for it "What's the matter you don't usually get mad at me" Kisame was completely confused.

Sakura sighed and formed the hand signs to her summons "Hey Tomo give us a ride to the sound village" she ordered the minute the smoke faded to reveal the giant moth, Tomo leaned down and everyone climbed on.

When they were in the air, Sakura had everyone sit a certain way, the ring bearers at the back of the group, Yagura, Yukimaru, Mitsubachi and Yukina a little ways away from them in the middle and she and Kisame at the front so they could talk.

"I'm not mad Kisame I'm terrified out of my mind, why didn't you ever tell me you use to work for Madara" Sakura was upset that something could happen to her friends and family, the entire world even.

Kisame threw Fuguki a tiny glare "It wasn't Madara that I worked for the one I did looked completely different and I haven't heard from him since you were 13 when we got adjusted to life in the village" he wasn't sure if Tobi was still alive.

"I've had this feeling in my gut lately that something is about to change" Sakura would scour every single inch of this land if she had to just to find the source of her bad feeling, she would never let anyone destroy all that she had worked for.

Yagura saw Kisame lean away from Sakura, that woman was seriously crazy but she was strong and had plenty of other qualities that far out weighed the bad ones "You know Yukimaru, I'm glad she took you in" Yagura admitted quietly.

"I am glad to and Kaa-chan, the base is down there" Yukimaru recognized the the landscape and the waterfall, Tomo hearing the shout lowered himself until he touched the ground, before anyone could climb off Sakura faced everyone.

"Now just Mangetsu and I are going in and no Mitsubachi it's to dangerous" Sakura wouldn't take any chances right now, evil was here, so together she and Mangetsu jumped off of Tomo and broke through the trap door.

Kisame swallowed thickly this world was going to go through hell, he was glad that Sakura was on their side otherwise they would all be screwed, Kisame sighed a moment later, Sakura never got a break if she wasn't working then the world just stopped along with her.

'Sakura can't go on her vacation, she's probably going to postpone it until Tobi is found' Kisame sighed it was crazy 'I feel so bad for Sakura' he frowned worry and concern in his onyx eyes, and he would do everything he could to help her find Tobi.

In the abandoned base Mangetsu had noticed that Sakura was more alert and on edge than he had ever seen her in the few days they had been away from the Mist Village as they searched through Orochimaru's old hide out.

"Do you really think Suigetsu is still even alive here" Mangetsu struck up a conversation, he felt nothing not even a hint of his brothers chakra, but Sakura remained silent, it was like she could feel something but he couldn't.

A few minutes later "I believe he is Mangetsu-san" Sakura murmured softly it was a soft pulse of chakra like it was calling out to her, other than that she felt nothing the entire base had been abandoned her heart was pounding Sakura hated anything that had to do with Orochimaru.

Mangetsu took a deep breath as they headed down stairs upon even more stairs until they finally reached the bottom floor of the hidden base in the room, like Yukimaru had said was a tank of water but it didn't look like anyone was within it.

Sakura took a hesitant step forward and tapped on the glass, the chakra that was pulsating in pain and fear and anger was within "Suigetsu-san can you hear me" she called softly before waiting a moment Sakura was about to give up and tell Mangetsu that it wasn't his brother.

When a weak knock answered her question, Mangetsu stepped back on Sakura's request as she pulled out a huge scythe, pushed chakra into it and then swung it through the tank it shattered and the water spilled out onto the floor.

"Hehe I thought you were dead, it's impossible you should be I saw you die with my own eyes" Suigetsu formed part of his corporeal body while some of him remained in the liquefied state, he was extremely weak but at least someone had come to save him.

Mangetsu shook his head it was awful what his younger brother had been through "Just relax Suigetsu-san" he looked up upon hearing Sakura's voice she was leaning over his brother and her hand was glowing a brilliant green.

"Your such a pretty thing mind dating me to get the pain off of my mind" Suigetsu smirked but then winced, he had felt this womans chakra calling out to his own which meant that she was his and he would make it so.

"I'm happily married Suigetsu-san, what you felt was my soothing chakra calling out to your chakra and you couldn't help but respond to it in your weakened state, it doesn't mean we were meant for each other" Sakura shut him down instantly.

Mangetsu snorted, his brother was such a flirt but Sakura had most likely knocked the idea right out of his system quite viciously at that, Suigetsu pouted while Sakura worked but didn't ask her out again.

"Here you should eat something" Sakura took Suigetsu's hand in her own and helped the man up discretely sliding a ring on his finger it would be awhile before he noticed, then Sakura handed Suigetsu a honey comb to tide him over before dinner.

"So Suigetsu how are you feeling" Mangetsu walked next to his brother as they headed back through the base, Sakura was practically pushing them to get out of there and it really confused him but Mangetsu had semi gotten use to it.

Suigetsu shrugged "Pinky there has some fancy hand work so I feel great and this honey comb is absolutely delicious" he took another bite, it was food so Suigetsu wouldn't be picky for now, later though that would be an entirely different story.

"Don't push her, Sakura will beat your ass into the ground trust me" Mangetsu knew that his brother would kick up a fuss later and wanted to warn him against trying anything, Mangetsu had also noticed the ring Sakura had slipped onto Suigetsu's finger it was a light brown.

Finally after several minutes the trio exited the base and Sakura took a deep breath before turning around "You guys get on Tomo, I'm going to make sure this base can never be used again" she could feel the malice of Orochimaru still lingering in the air.

Suigetsu followed Mangetsu onto a giant bug who hovered in the air when the earth shook in a massive explosion, Sakura had destroyed the ground and essentially the underground hide out, Suigetsu whistled and everyone silently agreed with him.

When Tomo landed again Sakura climbed on and took Yukina into her arms just for the sake of holding her baby "Alright Tomo you remember the bounty exchange hide out don't you" she talked to her summons.

"I know the one Mistress Sakura" Tomo took to the skies again and flew over the land 40 minutes later he landed again and Sakura climbed off after handing Yukina back over to Yukimaru, Tomo was just glad to be of some use again.

Sakura headed into the building and everyone sighed before her chakra had been calm but now it was full of caution and it put everyone on edge, Kisame started handing out dried venison jerky to tide everyone over.

Several minutes later Sakura emerged carrying a suitcase "Set up camp, Tomo go on home for now" she smiled finally relaxing nothing had happened yet so it would be ok to just sleep out here for the night.

Soon fish and berries were passed out and Suigetsu dug in, he was half starved after all "So what are we doing tomorrow" Gengetsu was curious, everyone's ring had lightened up so the rest was up to themselves.

"I'm taking you all back to the Mist Village to talk to Lady Mei" Sakura knew it was the right thing to do, with the return they could start changing even more "Though for obvious reasons the rings will be left on" she smiled sheepishly.

Fuguki sighed "That's fine then, don't look at me like that I finally realized it was useless to fight against the woman" he snapped, they had talked amongst themselves earlier to come up with a plan to keep themselves from killing again except for Ameyuri and possibly Gengetsu.

Sakura smiled internally she was proud it had been extremely easy "Alright it's time for bed don't worry about keeping watch tonight" she stood and created an earth dome big enough to fit everyone before putting up a genjutsu.

"You know pinky we can handle ourselves right" Kisame didn't understand all of Sakura's worry but he supposed that's what made her the best of the best, he sighed but entered the dome and soon everyone had fallen asleep.


	7. The Return and Travelling

Sakura was the first one to wake the next morning, Yukina had been quiet the entire night which was strange, but with a sigh Sakura went about the camp waking everyone before making food, like the day before Kisame took Yukina into his arms so that Sakura could work.

"What if Mei refuses your request" Mangetsu was worried that the Mizukage would make them be something they no longer wanted to be, it would just be awful "No one gets their way all of the time" Mangetsu stared at Suigetsu who was eating at a rapid pace.

Sakura gave everyone a smug smile "Trust me there's a reason why I'm friends with all five of the Kage's, if its for the benefit of the village then I can 100 percent guarantee that Lady Mei will accept my request and by extension your requests" she laughed.

"Trust me when I say this, no one ever says no to Sakura, she's got the remnants of the Kamizuru's following her every word just be glad she's on your side and not on the bad side" Kisame threw his stick on the fire.

Yagura shook his head in exasperation but remained silent, he would talk to Sakura later about setting up times to have Yukimaru come visit him in the Mist Village but he would do it with Mei Sakura and his biological son in the room as well.

"Alright let's go do you all want to walk or fly on Tomo again" Sakura removed her genjutsu and they all left the earth dome she had created to protect everyone during the night so that they could sleep peacefully.

"We'll take the moth if that's alright" Kushimaru was excited, he would most likely get to travel around with Sakura and then visit another village to live in it, the others nodded in agreement with Kushimaru and Sakura summoned Tomo.

Tomo leaned down "I'm glad that your finally using us again Lady Sakura" he couldn't help but talk as everyone climbed onto his back, it had been several long months of restlessness on the Plume Moth Mountain.

Sakura grimaced "I'm very sorry Tomo but I'm going to warn you it might happen again" she didn't want to get the moths hopes up by telling him she would never get pregnant again, but Sakura loved children.

"I understand Lady Sakura, the more children you have means the more contractors we'll have speaking of which, little Yukina has no objections from me so when she turns 5 have her sign the contract will Kora" Tomo wanted to make sure the summons would be passed down.

Yukimaru stared in surprise, he wondered what attracted the plume moths to certain Kamizuru's, he was resolved to ask later but for now he would just watch out for his family to make sure everyone stayed alright.

Secretly he was pleased that his mother was giving the thought of having more children another chance it meant Yukimaru would have more little brothers and little sisters to spoil and love and care for, eventually he would probably have his own children.

That thought made Yukimaru freeze he was thinking about having children but it wasn't as scary as he thought it would be, instead Yukimaru couldn't wait, he had the perfect names for future children of his and that was either Kanari or Naomaru Uchu he hoped he had daughters.

"Don't dawdle Yukimaru" Sakura scolded when he sat there deep in thought, her son hopped up and followed them into the Mist Village to the Mizukage Tower, it appeared while Yukimaru had been thinking Tomo had reached the Mist Village.

Yukimaru smiled sheepishly "Sorry Kaa-chan, come on Mitsubachi-chan, I'll take them to a hotel and sign in it looks like we may stay here for the night" he took Mitsubachi by the hand and Yukina into his arms and went to the hotel they always stayed at.

Sakura sighed in exasperation "Has he always been that well behaved" Yagura spoke up a few minutes later he had never seen children especially teenagers be so responsible but Yukimaru had displayed a maturity that Yagura had never seen before.

"That's probably my fault I have this effect on little kids, sure Yukimaru had his tantrums but they were never difficult plus he was my apprentice I trained him from the time he was seven up until he was 12" Sakura smiled sheepishly.

Yagura grew pale "I hope that you didn't hurt him because if you did then your way of raising children is seriously flawed" he was angry that he had trusted Sakura, but if what she was saying then maybe Yagura should take Yukimaru away from the woman.

Sakura pressed her lips together angrily and the group as a whole took a step away from her "Are you implying something Yagura-san" she smiled sweetly, but everyone could tell that whatever Yagura had said had pissed her off.

"I have never hurt Yukimaru or any of my children, I've trained them yes but only to keep them protected, I raised him from a seven year old, Yukimaru has post traumatic stress disorder no thanks to that fucking snake Orochimaru" she hissed.

Yagura knew immediately that he had said the wrong thing again "I'm terribly sorry Sakura, I know that you only have Yukimaru's best interest at heart which reminds me later after this meeting you, I, Mei and Yukimaru need to talk" he bowed his head in apology.

The chakra leaking from Sakura's body dissipated and she relaxed "Apology accepted and it's about having Yukimaru come visit you here right" Sakura asked kindly and Yagura nodded, as they finally reached the Mizukage's office.

Mei looked up when her office door opened "Sakura I wasn't expecting you back so early have you straightened everything out with them" she pointed at the men standing behind her and the one woman.

"Yes and I have some requests would you mind listening to them, they are very important" Sakura sat down and waited for Mei to grant her permission to speak, by being obedient and calm during a meeting things went way better.

Mei smiled kindly at the young woman, she also had her own request "I'll accept all of the requests if I can make one of my own" Mei bargained and Sakura narrowed her eyes in confusion but nodded.

"Alright Mangetsu the first person I talked to wants to make a weapons shop, with Suigetsu here" Sakura pointed at the two Hozuki brothers that looked exactly alike to each other it was just plain creepy.

"We have an empty weapons shop that's for sale, the village will pitch in to get you started is there anything else you'd like to add in there Mangetsu-san" Mei accepted the first request with no problems before turning her attention on the man himself.

Mangetsu looked to his brother before staring at Jinin "Yes, Jinin will be the one making armor for the shop" the three of them meaning Suigetsu, Jinin and Mangetsu himself had talked on the way here and decided to work together.

"Those terms are very acceptable and I'm sure Sakura will also be helping out as well, what is the next request" Mei nodded before turning her attention on the pinkette who bit her lip as she thought of the way to word her next request.

Sakura sighed "Ameyuri wants to be a hunter nin it's what she decided on" she peered at the red haired woman who was tense but worry was clear in her dark onyx eyes "The program shouldn't be that hard right" Sakura creased her forehead in concern when Mei remained quiet.

"It's not and we could always use an excellent tracker, Ao is getting tired of being a hunter nin so Ameyuri could take over" Mei looked at Ameyuri who immediately relaxed upon hearing the good news "Relax, I love Sakura-chan so I won't refuse her" Mei teased.

Ameyuri smiled sheepishly "Thank you Lady Mei, I really want to help the village out in any way I can but being a hunter nin was something I wanted, I know that it's not really completely changing my ways but at least my abilities will be used for good now" she sighed.

Mei internally smirked, Sakura was a miracle worker that was for sure "That's alright Ameyuri at least you understand the concept of turning from the old ways" she explained, Mei would do anything for Sakura if it meant she continued being a friend.

"Alright who next" Mei wanted to hurry this meeting along so that she could get to her own request it was imperative because she couldn't leave it with Ao for very long before the man got angry about caring for it.

Sakura cleared her throat "Kushimaru-san has made a valid request but in the end it's up to you, he wants to make a clothing shop" she paused for a moment "But he doesn't want to live here in the Hidden Mist" Sakura held her breath.

Mei stared at Sakura before staring intently at Kushimaru, everyone wanted to move sometime "Alright Kushimaru can move anywhere he wants so long as we get some of the items from the store" she made her own condition.

"That's fine Lady Mizukage" Kushimaru immediately jumped into the conversation, he knew exactly where he wanted to move to and what he wanted to do with the rest of his life, if it involved a few conditions then Kushimaru was just fine with that.

Sakura smiled happily but the threat of something happening was looming in the back of her mind "Now the next person Jinpachi wants to help out by being the alarm for the village during any crisis" she wasn't sure if the Mist Village needed anything like that but it was worth a try.

Mei laughed softly, she had actually been looking for a volunteer to live in the alarm building "That's a wonderful idea, Jinpachi your hired and officially the alarm for the Hidden Mist Village" she immediately accepted the terms.

Jinpachi grinned but didn't say anything at least his ability would be useful for the village and he'd be able to help out during a crisis like Sakura had stated, Jinpachi was glad that she had helped them all out otherwise they would still be the way they were before.

Sakura tapped her foot the last two were going to be quite different "For Gengetsu, he wants to possibly be a jonin sensei, and Fuguki has decided on being the liaison between villages" she once again held her breath as Mei mulled over the requests.

"Well Gengetsu's request won't be so bad I know some people were talking about having some children and since everyone is immortal then it won't be to much of a stretch" Mei tapped her lip, as she agreed to the first request.

"It's the last request I have a problem with" Mei internally smirked she wanted to find out how much Sakura trusted the man who had given her problems from the beginning "I'm not sure I can't trust Fuguki" she hid a smile behind her hands.

Sakura ran a hand through her short pink hair, she knew what Mei was doing, but Fuguki didn't and she could tell that the refusal to trust him hurt "I assure you Lady Mei that you can trust him" Sakura was confident in her decision.

"100 percent even, just because none of them have had their rings removed yet, that doesn't mean they haven't started down the path of changing their ways, but the only way to do that is to give them the trust they need to change" Sakura ranted.

Mei pressed her lips together "Ok, no need to go on, I wasn't seriously going to refuse the last request, Fuguki you will officially be the liaison for the Hidden Mist Village" Mei finally agreed on the last of the requests.

"Now for my own request, if everyone could clear out I'll give you the places your going to be living later go see the village, ah Ao just in time" Mei shooed everyone except for Sakura, Yagura and Kisame out of the office before Ao came in carrying a three year old boy.

Kisame knew that Sakura's entire attention was on the little boy in Ao's arms "Sakura this is Ketsueki he's from the same clan Haku is from but the thing is his parents don't want him and neither does the village" Mei explained sadly.

"I'll adopt him don't worry, he'll be in good hands" Sakura immediately understood what Mei was trying to ask, it was awful that nobody wanted the darling little boy with black hair and blue eyes, but in her hands Ketsueki would be raised right.

Yagura's jaw dropped "Are you sure you want to take a three year old into your home along with Mitsubachi, and your four quads" he thought Sakura was absolutely crazy but Yukimaru had turned out alright so maybe the others would as well.

Mei quickly handed over some papers "Just transfer him into the Leaf Village records here's all of Ketsueki's paper work" she gestured for Ao to hand the crying little boy over and he immediately stopped crying.

Kisame shook his head, children just adored Sakura, which made her great at what she did "Thank you, Kisame would you take Ketsueki to the hotel and get Yukimaru for me and stay with Mitsubachi and Midori please" Sakura cooed softly before handing the little boy over to him.

"Sure pinky, aw who's a little handsome fellow" Kisame turned with the boy in his arms and left the office, Ketsueki giggling the entire way he was pretty much already hooked on his almost new mother and would be so for the rest of his life.

Several minutes later Yukimaru entered the office looking nervous "Don't be so nervous Yukimaru we just want to talk about possible visitation dates" Yagura assured the teen and he immediately relaxed before taking a seat next to his mother.

"Yes Yukimaru, I was thinking maybe on the weekends, which reminds me the visits won't start until 9 and a half months from now" Sakura just then remembered about his joint training with Tsukiko and Tsunade.

Mei blinked "Why so long a time frame" she furrowed her brows in confusion it was really weird, was Sakura still so intent on keeping Yagura away from Yukimaru for as long as she could, it was strange even for Mei.

Yagura was thinking along the same lines until she spoke "Well maybe when we return to the Leaf Village, but after the end of two months, Yukimaru is going on a six month training trip with his girlfriend and grandmother" Sakura admitted.

"Oh well then weekends are great so long as he gets here on friday night and leaves sunday night" Yagura agreed on the weekend terms and the meeting ended, Sakura and Yukimaru left the office and searched for Kushimaru.

Kushimaru looked up from where he had been sitting "Did the meeting finally get over" he had been waiting patiently for Sakura to return so that he could go with them when they left, it was great that Kushimaru was excited.

"Yeah, we'll leave in the morning though so come on and I'll get you a hotel room, I'm pretty sure Kisame is going to stay here for awhile for some reason" Sakura smiled, she hoped Mitsubachi, Ketsueki and Yukina were doing ok.

Yukimaru snapped his fingers "Oh yeah who was that cute little boy Kisame-senpai had in his arms it was really strange because he wouldn't tell me even when I asked him" he asked curiously, Yukimaru knew his mother had something to do with the child though.

"That my dear little Yukimaru is Ketsueki, his parents abandoned him and the village as a whole except for Mei doesn't want him so I'm going to adopt him when we get back to the Leaf Village so he's gonna be your adoptive brother" Sakura grinned sheepishly.

Kushimaru was curious to see how Yukimaru would react to the news of getting another sibling, he had so many already "Wonderful, can't wait until he grows up and I can teach him some neat things" Yukimaru smiled widely.

"Your just fine with your mother adopting another child, aren't you worried you'll be ignored with so many little children running around" Kushimaru questioned, no teen wanted to have little kids running around and destroying their privacy.

Sakura coughed into her hand, she knew exactly how Yukimaru was going to respond "I love each and every single one of my little sisters and now little brothers" Yukimaru exclaimed happily, he would cherish each and every single one of his siblings.

Soon Kushimaru had his own hotel room and Sakura was sharing hers with Mitsubachi and Ketsueki while Yukimaru paid for a room himself, everyone had dinner at a restaurant before heading to bed.

The next morning "Well I think I'm going to head back, Mitsubachi you want to travel with me for awhile" Yukimaru had decided during the night to go back to the Leaf Village, and was currently trying to convince his little sister to go with him.

"Sure Yukimaru-nii, I would love to walk with you" Mitsubachi was just happy to go home really, the only excitement had been her mother destroying that base the other day "How long will it take us to get home" she asked.

Kushimaru exited his room just as the two siblings left the hotel "Aren't they coming with us to wherever we are going" he asked as the door swung shut, Sakura shook her head, Yukina was in her sling and Ketsueki was riding on her hip.

"Nope they are going home, Mei dropped some things off for Ketsueki last night so we'll be going straight to waterfall village, I promised to help Fu take care of her seal" Sakura took her bag and slid it onto her shoulders.

Outside the village, Sakura summoned Tomo, Kushimaru climbed on first before helping Sakura onto the bugs back soon they were on their way to the hidden waterfall village, it only took about 30 minutes before they arrived.

"Fu missed you Sakura-chan" Fu immediately attached herself to Sakura and Sakura laughed softly, "Have you come to fix my seal so that when I give birth, Chomei won't be released" Fu talked quickly.

"Yes Fu it won't take very long in fact if you'll follow me into this dome we'll get started it won't hurt Sarada-chan so don't worry" Sakura led Fu into an earth dome while Kushimaru stayed with the two children.

Fu lay down on the blanket and Sakura started drawing ink seals on Fu's stomach in a very elaborate design that was specific for the seven tailed horned beetle, it was a very complicated process that took over an hour.

When the two women emerged from the earth dome it sunk into the ground, Sakura immediately heard the crying of her two children, she was already counting Ketsueki as her child and rushed over to the little boy and three week old daughter.

Kushimaru handed over the two and they stopped crying "So where to next Sakura" he asked when Sakura soothed the two little ones and then froze in place "What's wrong" Kushimaru enquired in worry.

'Hey Older Brat where the hell are you, because you've got incoming from your husband' Kakuzu sent a thought just as Sakura was going to answer Kushimaru, it caused her to freeze, what on earth could Shikamaru need now.

'Thanks Kakuzu' Sakura gave a shaky sigh "Uh my husband is coming" she announced to Kushimaru, just as the man arrived "What's going on Shikamaru has something happened" Sakura's emerald green eyes were filled with fear and panick.

Kushimaru remained silent "It's nothing to bad, but you and me are going to the cloud village, he and the children need to go home" Shikamaru pointed at Kushimaru, Ay had sent him an urgent message but Sakura was the one who needed to make the ultimate decision.

"Alright, uh talk to Izumo, from the gates, and he'll take you to the Kamizuru compound where you'll be taken to my house, give this note to Keiko the maid there and she'll get you set up in a room" Sakura scribbled a note for Izumo and Keiko.

Kushimaru took both notes and the two children before climbing onto Lilith that Sakura had summoned for only the second time, while she and Shikamaru climbed onto Tomo, Kushimaru and the two children headed for the Leaf Village and Sakura and Shikamaru for the cloud village.

"I'm going to warn you now Ay wants to send you on a mission with Darui and you have to be his submissive servant" Shikamaru gulped and hoped Ay didn't end up dead by his wife's hand, it was obvious Sakura was kind of shocked by the mission description.

Sakura pressed her lips together "And let me guess he's leaving the decision up to me" she shook her head when Shikamaru nodded "What do you think I should do" Sakura licked her lips nervously.

Shikamaru avoided Sakura's gaze, he would be playing the body guard, plus he thought it would be pretty exciting to see Sakura act completely submissive and doing everything Darui ordered her to do "Well I thought it would be a great you know fantasy for in the bedroom" he chuckled.

"Alright Shikamaru, I'll do it only because you'll be watching, but I will be laying down some rules, your the only one who is going to touch my lips ever and that's final" Sakura would make her point very clear.

Shikamaru nodded no one was going to kiss his wife except for him, the rest of the trip was spent in silence as the two thought about what was going on in the Cloud Village that Ay would send, Sakura, Shikamaru and Darui on a mission.

When the three were stood before Ay, he stared at them for a moment before finally explaining the mission "Ok, Shikamaru will be the guard, while Darui will be the vip, and Sakura the servant" he told them their roles first.

"Now a man and his posse are coming to my village tonight, but he's up to something I just know it, your job is to find out what his plot is" Ay stood with his Ayy and Suika in his arms, to pace around his office he was worried that something would go wrong.

"Don't worry about it Lord Ay, we'll complete the job no matter what" Sakura was determined to see this mission through, she was after all an honorary member in every single village, plus a little fun would spice up any ones life.

Darui looked to the side at Sakura "If you'd follow me, I'll show you to your quarters and what you'll be wearing" he pressed his lips together, it just felt wrong to treat a friend like a servant, but it was a mission no matter if he had known the woman since she was 13.

Sakura followed after Darui, five feet behind him already into the role she had been put in "Don't do that Sakura at least not yet" Darui slapped his forehead "Your a friend and it just feels wrong" that was his only complaint.

"It's ok Darui sometimes we have to do things that we don't want and this is one of them" Sakura walked next to her long time friend after a few minutes, she bit her lip before squeezing Darui's shoulder.

Darui shoved his hands in his pocket this was so drab, it didn't help that he had harbored a crush on Sakura since she had been 17 but Darui had never acted on it due to Sakura being betrothed to Shikamaru and that's what really sucked that she would never get over the man.

Sakura sighed, there was just some days were cheery people got down in the dumps and it seemed that day just happened to be a bad one for Darui "You'll find someone you know that right" Sakura murmured softly.

Darui froze in his steps 'There's no way she knows, there's no way she knows' he was nervous, how the hell had Sakura figured out his little crush on her, it was nerve racking "What are you talking about Sakura" Darui asked calmly.

"Oh well you know everyone will at least find someone to fall in love with at least once" Sakura's cheeks turned pink in embarrassment, and avoided Darui's gaze, it was weird talking about love in front of someone who had never been in love.

Darui sighed in relief "Yeah your probably right and here you go Sakura" he showed off the run down building that would be the meeting place, for the next day or so they would be staying there "And this is what you'll wear" Darui grimaced and handed over the dress.

Sakura took it and headed into the bathroom to change when she was finished, Sakura looked into the mirror, the dress was an off pink with tiny holes in it, not to mention it was dirty as hell "This is so gross" Sakura patted the dress before exiting the bathroom.

"That just looks totally wrong on you" Darui scratched the back of his head, he hoped to whatever immortal god Sakura prayed to that nobody in any of the villages found out about this or Darui would probably end up getting hunted down.

"Yeah it's gross but hey it's not the worst thing I've ever worn there was this one time in the grass village, Hidan made me wear these really white frilly clothes" Sakura gagged, they had been really short and so not her.

Darui cracked a grin "You know for a female you really are weird" he teased, it felt like the old days when Sakura had been 13, Sakura smiled sweetly before turning to stare at Shikamaru who had come into the room.

"You look good as a servant Sakura-chan" Shikamaru bit his lip to prevent any further laughter, and Sakura shook her head in exasperation "Don't worry it's just for a couple of days" Shikamaru assured his wife.

Sakura pressed her lips together before letting out a sigh "I swear if this guy turns out to be a crazy lunatic, no one is going to stop me from slaughtering him" she dusted off the dress again, her skin was crawling because of the filth.

"Trust me Sakura, Lord Ay has given you express permission to end this guys life if it turns out he is plotting something against the Cloud Village" Darui held up a scroll and gave it to Sakura, she smiled brightly.

A moment later the door opened "Your guests have arrived Lord Darui" Mabui gave the trio a small smile, before leading them to the village gates, where five men were waiting "May I present Master Frohiki" she bowed low introducing the man to Darui and his group.

Darui took his spot at the front of the group "Yes, it's a pleasure to have you here in my village" he tilted his head in acknowledgement of the other man "May I introduce my body guard, Shikamaru, and my servant Sakura" Darui pointed at each person.

Frohiki eyed Sakura appreciatively and she internally gagged, it had hurt taking off her ring to play the part but she would enjoy destroying this man and his posse, Sakura bowed low but didn't speak, Darui hadn't given her permission to yet.

'Man if this guy turns out to be a hoax then Sakura is going to be pissed' Shikamaru saw the anger in Sakura's eyes but she was being obedient and doing exactly as Darui had instructed her, it really was going to be interesting though.

Darui internally sighed in relief "If you would follow me Master Frohiki, I'll lead you to our meeting place" he bowed his head again before turning on his heel, Shikamaru took his spot a few feet away to Darui's left and Sakura walked five feet behind Darui.

"Your servant is awfully obedient" Frohiki narrowed his eyes at Sakura while asking Darui his question, Darui glanced back briefly before shrugging "Does she ever disobey you" he smirked, it would be interesting if the woman disobeyed then this day would be a lot more fun.

Sakura ignored the conversation going on around her, this man was the scum of the earth, he wanted her to disobey a direct command so that Darui would essentially punish her it was absolutely disgusting, it also clued Sakura into the fact that he was plotting something.

"No, Sakura is very well behaved and takes care of all of my day to day needs, isn't that right Sakura" Darui explained before directing a question at Sakura, this gave her the permission she needed to speak.

Sakura bowed her head "That's right Master Frohiki, I cook all of Lord Darui's meals, I clean, do his laundry and make sure all of his paperwork is in order" she murmured softly, keeping her head bowed like she had been told to do.

They group entered the building and the meeting commenced, Sakura scurried off to make everyone food on Darui's request, but she went without, then they made a break, Frohiki actively admitted that he was going to try to assassinate the Raikage and wanted Darui's help.

"Just give me a few minutes to think it over" Darui leaned back on the couch they had been seated on for the past seven hours "Sakura if you would please head into the kitchen and get me a glass of lemon juice" he asked, that was their password for the go ahead.

Sakura bowed her head again for the millionth time "Of course Lord Darui, would Master Frohiki like a glass as well" she enquired obediently, Frohiki nodded his head and Sakura disappeared into the kitchen.

Several minutes later Sakura returned carrying a tray, she handed one glass to Darui and the other to Frohiki, his happened to have a paralysis poison, twenty minutes later, Frohiki slumped in his seat.

Shikamaru tensed just as Sakura slit the man's throat "We'll dispose of the bodies you two just go on home" Darui hefted Frohiki's dead body over his shoulder and disappeared with a puff of smoke, leaving Sakura and Shikamaru alone.

A few hours later, Sakura and Shikamaru entered their house "Lady Sakura, Lord Shikamaru welcome home" Keiko appeared carrying little Yukina who was being rather quiet for the time being, Kushimaru was holding the other three.

"Now, Lord Hashirama has been by to build a few more rooms and bathrooms in the family wing of the house, so Master Ketsueki has his own room, the east end of the compound has been finished and the animals have all been moved there already" Keiko listed off.

"Zetsu-san's house, along with Kushimaru-san's house have been finished" Keiko smile down at Yukina as she reached up and giggled, the purple haired girl was absolutely adorable so was all of Sakura's children.

Sakura opened her mouth to talk but Keiko cut her off "The guest wing has been finished and so have the maid quarters, I hope you don't mind but I've taken the liberty of making up the questions for the new maids" Keiko looked down sheepishly.

Shikamaru chuckled softly "The farm and greenhouses have been set up with the help of Zetsu-san all of the animals have arrived and all of the, herbs, fruits and vegetables have been planted" Keiko continued with her run down of all of the construction in the compound.

"The honey bee hives and the caves have been set up, the bar, the clinic which is just waiting to get the other medics, the library, a couple of stores and restaurants" Keiko ticked off her fingers, while bouncing Yukina as she headed down the hall.

"Those have all been finished, the market has been finished and the Kamizuru's have been complaining about not having a weapons shop here in the compound and the request building have been completed" Keiko finally finished the run down.

Sakura nodded "That's very good, with the help of everyone in the village the construction has finished in less time than I thought, but there's just two more things" she grinned, while they had been travelling she had been designing a very special building.

"Aw have my little ones missed me" Sakura cooed a moment later when Misaki let out a loud wail, Kushimaru handed the little girl over and she instantly quieted down "I'm sorry Kaa-chan won't leave you behind again" Sakura tickled the little girls nose.

Shikamaru took Ren into his arms "Where are Yukimaru and Mitsubachi" he asked looking around for his two oldest adopted children, Keiko pointed at Yukimaru's bedroom, and then the ceiling indicating the two were still asleep.

"They were utterly exhausted when they stumbled in here last night and they haven't woken up since, I just let them sleep" Keiko smiled sheepishly, she hoped that she hadn't broken a rule or anything because then it would be really bad.

Sakura rocked from side to side "Don't worry about it, I figured after everything that had happened on the trip they would be tired" she shrugged, so long as they slept through the night then their sleeping patterns wouldn't be destroyed.

"Oh Morino-san has been by, he said to tell you Lady Sakura that he has gotten over Yukimaru changing his mind it happens all of the time" Keiko remembered the message Ibiki had left with her before leaving the village with Yume, he left early.

Sakura sighed in relief "Alright well we are going to bed, we'll get back to work tomorrow" she headed down the hall with Misaki in her arms and put the little girl in her crib the other three were put down for bed as well and everyone headed to bed tired for the day's events.


	8. The Plan

The next morning Sakura woke to hearing an unfamiliar cry, Shikamaru groaned and rolled over out of the bed to fall on the floor "Dork" Sakura snorted and flipped the covers back to slide out of bed and head from her room to Ketsueki's room.

"Aw it's ok what's the matter little guy" Sakura picked the toddler up and he went quiet, he hadn't said a single word other than cry, Mamoru, Hibiki, Kaede, Naruko and Momo had all talked at this age granted it was garbled up words but still she got nothing from Ketsueki.

Ketsueki's stomach rumbled a moment later telling Sakura that he was hungry "Ok Ketsueki-kun we'll go get you some food in your cute little tummy" she cooed sweetly, out in the hall she bumped into Kushimaru.

"Good Morning Sakura-san" Kushimaru greeted then smiled down at the little boy "Your up early, did he wake you" he had hoped to prevent Sakura from getting woken up by the children, the woman deserved to take a break every now and again.

Sakura shrugged nonchalantly "Initially, but Shikamaru fell out of bed so I decided to just get up anyway and make breakfast" she headed down the hall to the kitchen to find Keiko hard at work cleaning the kitchen from top to bottom.

"You really need to take a break Sakura-san" Kushimaru pointed out uselessly, she would probably ignore that little bit about resting and just carry on as she always has, Keiko giggled and Kushimaru directed his attention onto the maid.

"Lady Sakura take a break, I don't think I've ever seen the girl slack off since she was 7, training oriented that one" Keiko shook her head and put the last dish away, Sakura would most likely dirty them up again but that was what she was here for in the first place, and left the kitchen.

Sakura sighed and put Ketsueki in his high chair "Trust me the mission I went on was a break but now the time for breaks are over, there is a threat looming in the distance" she started pulling chicken out of the fridge and several other ingredients.

Kushimaru watched Sakura grind up the chicken and then add the other ingredients into the chicken "Are you really going to feed that to Ketsueki" he grimaced when Sakura took a spoonful of the mixed food and sat down in front of the little boy.

"Yes, I refuse to feed any of my children food that I haven't made myself it's a lot healthier for them that way, Now open wide Ketsueki" Sakura answered Kushimaru's question before trying to get Ketsueki to eat the food she had made him.

Sakura had nearly gotten him to open his mouth when Shikamaru stumbled into the room a bruise on his cheek "You left me in bed by myself" Shikamaru sulked and flopped down in a chair with a loud yawn.

"Oh so you got up off the floor and got back into bed" Sakura snickered and went back to feeding Ketsueki who was now more than willing to eat the food his new mother had made him "That's a good boy" she praised.

Shikamaru slid further down in his chair, so it seemed Sakura was going to be devious this morning "How are the quads have you checked on them yet" he yawned out, Kushimaru nodded his head and Shikamaru looked to the blonde living in his house.

"They've been quiet this morning so at least they are sleeping" Sakura hadn't been in to check on her other six children "Remind me to invite the Uchiha's over for dinner tonight" she had some questions for Madara and Itachi.

Shikamaru took out his notebook and scratched down something with his pencil "Anything else on the agenda my beautiful gem" he wanted to know so that he could prepare himself for a house full of people.

Kushimaru blinked in surprise, Sakura was so focused on feeding Ketsueki it was a wonder she could concentrate on anything else "Yes, once I get done feeding this darling, wake the others" Sakura announced and Shikamaru wrote something down in the notebook again.

"Breakfast, have a meeting with Lord Minato about these two" Sakura pointed at Kushimaru and Ketsueki "Then have a meeting with Suzumebachi and Hidan, get Hashirama and Yamato over here" she continued listing things off and Shikamaru just kept writing.

Kushimaru's jaw dropped at the tasks for the day but Sakura wasn't done not by a long shot "We'll all have lunch, then build a few more buildings, after that we'll interview maids and medics" she waved the spoon in Ketsueki's face and he opened his mouth for the bite.

Shikamaru ran down the list for Sakura "Ok so first on the agenda is wake the kids while you make breakfast, then go talk to Lord Minato, and have a meeting with your aunt and uncle" he repeated back first.

Sakura nodded before he continued "Once those two meetings are over it should be lunch time so while you make lunch once again, I'll go get Hashirama and Yamato and we'll all have lunch together, after lunch they'll make a few more buildings" Shikamaru flipped a page.

"When Hashirama and Yamato leave, you and I will go interview maids and medics and get them settled into the Compound, by then it should be dinner, then I'll go invite Madara, Koe, Itachi, and Sasuke over and we'll have dinner again cooked by you" Shikamaru finished.

Sakura smiled and wiped Ketsueki's face "Very good Shikamaru, tomorrow though we need to meet with the Kamizuru's again, it will be an extremely short meeting" she warned and Shikamaru made a little mark on a calender as a reminder.

Shikamaru and Kushimaru headed off to wake up the six sleeping children while Sakura got to work making a huge breakfast for everyone, Zetsu had left to live in his own house a few days ago so it was just Keiko and Kushimaru that weren't part of the Kamizuru family.

Yukimaru entered the kitchen a few minutes later "Welcome home Kaa-chan" he sat down in his chair tiredly, he knew he shouldn't have slept that long but he had just been so tired, Mitsubachi asked questions the entire way home.

Sakura hid her smile by turning around "Thank you Yukimaru don't forget the day after tomorrow, you'll be going to see Yagura-san" she pointed out and Yukimaru nodded as Mitsubachi came into the kitchen and took her own chair.

"Morning Kaa-chan and welcome home, I missed you, and I think I might have annoyed onii-chan" Mitsubachi felt guilty about pestering her brother the entire way home and was about to let him know she was sorry when he cut her off.

"Don't worry about it Imouto-chan, I love you and you didn't annoy me" Yukimaru smiled happily, and pulled the little girl into a hug which she immediately returned "So I might go visit Tsukiko today" he avoided his mothers knowing gaze.

Sakura gave a brief smile before popping some bacon in the oven while she finished up the pancakes and chopped up some fruit and making a chocolate syrup then Sakura made up everyone's plate as Shikamaru and Kushimaru entered the room with the quads.

"There's my little ones, and how are you this morning, Misaki, Ren, Kanon and Yukina" Sakura set each one in a high chair before tying a bib around each of their necks and helping all four quads drink from their bottles.

Kushimaru looked at the spread of food "It all looks delicious, I don't think I've ever eaten food this pretty before" he sat down in his chair and picked up his fork to dig in when he paused, even he had the decency to wait and so Kushimaru waited.

Sakura smiled while helping Kanon with her bottle "Thank you Kushimaru but you should see what Yukimaru there can cook" she pointed at her son who flushed a bright red in embarrassment at being put on the spot.

"Kaa-chan don't embarrass me in front of other people" Yukimaru pouted and slumped in his chair only to straighten a moment later when Keiko gave him a reprimanding look as she took Yukina into her arms for her after breakfast bath and then nap.

Shikamaru chuckled "That woman really knows what she's doing" he rubbed Yukimaru's head as he hopped out of his chair, announced that he was leaving and disappeared out the front door to go visit his girlfriend.

Mitsubachi polished off her plate as well "I'm gonna go visit Yuuki-chan, Kurenai-san and Asuma-san entered her into the academy today she's only a year younger than me" she hopped up and also left the house to visit someone.

With the Aburame Elders gone, Mitsubachi could go into town without fear of being kidnapped "That leaves us four to head to Minato's" Sakura pushed her chair back and picked up Ketsueki, soon they were on their way into town as well heading for the Hokage Tower.

"So Sakura want to tell me more about Ketsueki-kun" Shikamaru didn't have a problem with Sakura adopting children, but he didn't even know where the boy had come from, much less what he'd turn out like when he got older.

Kushimaru took a step back to let the married couple talk privately "Mei said his parents abandoned him and the village as whole didn't want Ketsueki living in the village, he has the same blood line limit as Haku" Sakura explained peering down at the silent little boy.

Shikamaru's jaw dropped, he should have known, Sakura only adopted children that called out to her and Ketsueki had obviously called out to her "Ketsueki is in good hands now" he shrugged, Shikamaru wouldn't kick up a fuss over this.

"So that's it then you just give in" Kushimaru was once again confused, Sakura and her brood wasn't a traditional family and did things differently, if Sakura wanted to adopt a child, then Shikamaru automatically relented without a fight.

Shikamaru shrugged again "There isn't much point in denying Sakura what she wants, she usually gets but my woman is the only one who would be able to handle the responsibility of caring for multiple children at the same time" he bragged.

Minato looked up when his office door opened "Sakura how can I help you today" he set aside his paperwork and gestured at the three chairs in front of his desk indicating for them to sit "Let me guess it has something to do with that little boy and the man sitting there" Minato guessed.

"You are correct Lord Minato, Kushimaru is going to be making a permanant transfer here into the village and in my compound to make a clothing store, and Ketsueki is going to be adopted by me" Sakura quipped and Minato chuckled but handed over the paperwork.

Shikamaru took Ketsueki into his arms so that Sakura could fill out the boys information, while Kushimaru sat there silently, it was so bizarre that he was being integrated into another village and he was going into a clothing shop business.

"I was wondering Sakura, since you are no longer pregnant if I could talk to you about something" Minato had wanted to ask Sakura about Isobu, but mainly it was about the other tailed beast hosts as well.

Sakura looked up briefly "Sure go for it Lord Minato, you don't need my permission to ask me a question" she smiled kindly, and Minato coughed into his hand, with Sakura she always had a comeback but mostly it was just teasing.

"I was thinking about forming an organization, now the leader isn't specific yet but it will consist of all of the tailed beast hosts" Minato admitted before falling silent, he wanted to watch Sakura's reaction closely.

Sakura paused in writing and set the pencil she was using down "I think that's a brilliant idea Lord Minato, if this had been done from the very beginning then some of the hosts wouldn't have started out the way they did" she exclaimed happily.

Minato chuckled "I thought you would say that, and your just in luck the letters were sent out yesterday, and the building has been built, finish up there and I'll give you the directions" he grinned, he hoped his idea turned out alright.

"When are you going to populate the village with the Namikaze children" Sakura teased back and handed over the ninja information on Ketsueki, Kushimaru's jaw dropped, what was it with Sakura and teasing very important people.

Shikamaru hid a smile behind his hands that he suddenly clasped in front of his face and Minato's cheeks colored in embarrassment "Sakura, I don't think I'll ever find someone like that again, Kushina was my soul mate and she isn't among the living" he sighed.

Shikamaru didn't have to look at his wife to know how Minato's words had affected her and he knew exactly what Sakura was going to do, and he wouldn't stop her, Sakura was obligated to make sure everyone single person on this planet was happy.

"Well then Lord Minato we really must get going, I'm late for my next appointment, Shikamaru go find Hashirama and Yamato please" Sakura stood with Ketsueki in her arms and the three of them left the office to Minato's confusion.

Sakura and Kushimaru headed back to the compound while Shikamaru went to find Yamato and Hashirama at Sakura's request "What are you going to do it sounded like you weren't satisfied by Lord Minato's answer" Kushimaru took Ketsueki from Sakura, the little boy laughed quietly.

"You'll find out when it happens" Sakura pressed a finger to her lips "Now make sure Keiko puts him down for a nap, we'll be back probably twenty minutes before lunch" she gestured at the guards and they opened up the gates to the Kamizuru compound.

Kushimaru eyed Sakura warily, he had no idea what she was plotting but surely it wouldn't be so bad, like Kushimaru had been coming to expect from Sakura, it's that she did everything to make sure people were happy it was like an automatic button that played on replay all of the time.

Suzumebachi blinked when Sakura entered her house "I didn't think you'd be back so soon, what was the reason you had to hurry through your mission, or are you just coming to tell me your taking your vacation early" she laughed gently bouncing Kirimi.

"Momma" Hibiki reached his arms up but his cousin and his mother bypassed him, he sulked, Kirimi always got to be held, Mitsubachi told him that babies needed a lot of care but the whole entire situation stunk and Hibiki wished his mother would take Kirimi back where she found her.

"Not now Hibiki honey I'm holding your sister" Suzumebachi sighed in exasperation when she noticed her son sulking for the millionth time that day, it was ridiculous but Hibiki would just have to learn to get along with his little sister.

Sakura frowned and held open her arms "Come now Suzumebachi-obachan, he's just a little kid and he doesn't understand yet, but when he gets to be a big boy, I'm sure Hibiki will figure it out" she explained as Hibiki climbed into her lap.

"Also I'm not taking my vacation a problem has come up and until it's taken care of I won't rest" Sakura shook her head it was one thing after another but hopefully after she neutralizes this new threat peace would follow permanately afterwards.

Suzumebachi sighed, her niece never changed "That's alright your going to talk to the clan tomorrow" she guessed before adjusting Kirimi in her arms, Hibiki pouted again "I'll play with you when I put her down for her afternoon nap" Suzumebachi relented.

"And before you ask Hidan is gone out on a mission he went with Kakuzu to check on the Waterfall Village for a week or two" Suzumebachi saw the question in her nieces eyes and spoke before Sakura could speak up.

Sakura laughed softly before hugging Hibiki, her aunt and little Kirimi "Yes I'm talking to the clan, the construction in the compound is coming to an end and understood" Sakura waved and left the house to head down the street to her own.

Inside the kitchen cooking lunch was Shikamaru, Yamato and Hashirama were seated at the table and Kushimaru was no where to be found "Welcome home Sakura-chan" Hashirama greeted he was excited to tell his step great great granddaughter the good news.

"Ah yes while we eat I have a few more requests" Sakura sat down, she hated asking her family to do things for her, if she had the wood element then it would be so much easier to deal with all of the problems herself instead of relying on other people mainly her friends and family.

Hashirama turned in his chair to face Sakura "That's fine and I'm in a relationship with a woman in town" he burst out, a brilliant smile swept across Sakura's lips "Isn't it wonderful I always wanted to have another child after Mito always refused" he admitted.

"I'm very happy Hashirama" Sakura dug into her food everyone did the same "Now for the last few requests, well I need another two more stores built one that has a house attached to the top of it" she explained the first store that was for Kushimaru.

Hashirama nodded and gestured for Sakura to go on they could talk while they ate "The second will be a weapons shop, and the final a special building I've been designing" she grasped the little bag around her neck.

Shikamaru heard the sadness "By the way did you talk to Tazuna-san about him helping you out with that building" he enquired wanting to get to the root of the sadness but Sakura just looked down not even speaking.

Yamato shared a worried look with Shikamaru and Hashirama and reached out to comfort Sakura "When I reached the village it was far to late" she shook with tears, Sakura hadn't properly grieved yet.

Shikamaru had a bad feeling "I couldn't save Tazuna, he's dead and Tsunami gave me some of his ashes" Sakura finished and put the bag down on the table "But I've been resolved to finish this building by my own creation" she finished.

"Oh Sakura my gem it's ok" Shikamaru wrapped his arms around Sakura's shoulders after several minutes she calmed down "Can we finish this meeting now" he joked and Sakura slapped him on the back of his head.

Sakura smiled fondly "Your the dork who fell out of bed this morning" she snickered and Shikamaru sighed "I have to tease you sorry my shadow king" Sakura grinned before showing off the last building she wanted created.

Lunch was soon finished and Sakura and Shikamaru interviewed maids and medics for a few hours and finally hired four more medics and four more maids that would move into the compound immediately.

Kushimaru came by and Sakura handed over a lot of stuff for the shop and extra things she didn't need anymore along with setting up the weapons shop with old weapons Sakura didn't need but were still in very good condition.

"Alright all that's left is to make dinner and invite the Uchiha's over" Sakura flopped down in her comfy chair out in the backyard, Shikamaru pressed a kiss to her temple and left to go invite the Uchiha's over after a few minutes Sakura headed in to make dinner.

Shikamaru headed down the street's the one thing that had stayed a constant during the day was that Sakura had pointed out that the Uchiha's needed to be invited over so the first place Shikamaru went to was the apartment Sakura had, had built.

Shikamaru climbed the steps until he was on the fourth floor landing and knocked on Madara's door it took a few minutes before Koe opened the door "Oh Shikamaru-san what brings you here today" she smiled sweetly.

"Well Sakura wants you and Madara to come over for dinner if your not to busy" Shikamaru shrugged sheepishly, what Sakura wanted, she usually got, that was for damn sure and nobody ever refused her.

A fond smile swept across Koe's lips "Come in for a moment Shikamaru-san, Madara's in the back" she ushered the man into her home, it truly was a wonderful place, not to mention with Madara and her students taking on missions they could pay for it without worry.

"Who is here Koe" Madara came out wiping his hands off on a rag, it looked like he had been working the entire day "Shikamaru want brings you here to my home" he joked, honestly the Kamizuru's would always be welcome here.

Koe smiled again "Madara, Sakura-chan wants us to come over for dinner so how about it can we go" she fluttered her lashes and pouted, Madara groaned but relented "Well looks like we are coming over for dinner Shikamaru-kun" Koe smirked in triumph.

"Good I've got to go get Itachi and Sasuke so just head on to the house" Shikamaru gave the engaged couple a wave, they had decided to wait until after Kiriena was born to get married in a private wedding with the Uchiha's and Kamizuru's the only ones in attendance.

Shikamaru made a left heading for the Uchiha Compound, and hoped for their sake they weren't to busy, Izuna would be absent this time around and would be for several more months, Itachi was out wondering around "Shikamaru" he tilted his head politely.

"Sakura was wondering if you'd come for dinner along with Sasuke, Koe and Madara have already been invited" Shikamaru returned the nod before telling Itachi the reason for the random visit to the Uchiha Compound.

Itachi opened his mouth to accept the invitation just as Sasuke trailed from his house "We'd be happy to go, it's been a long time since we've been invited to a dinner with you guys" Sasuke cut in smoothly and Itachi threw his brother a glare.

Shikamaru shook his head, at least the two were acting like brothers even if they did so at the risk of getting bashed in the head by Sakura "Let's go then, Madara and Koe should have already made it to the house by now" he led the two back to the Kamizuru Compound.

At the house Sakura briefly looked up as Keiko headed down the halls to answer the door a few moments later Madara and Koe shuffled into her kitchen "Make yourselves comfortable, I still have a few things to finish up" Sakura smiled over her shoulder at the two.

Just then the back door slid open "Kaa-chan, Mitsubachi and I are home" Yukimaru called out softly just in case the quads were in the kitchen "Koe-sensei, Madara-san what are you doing here" he spotted the couple sitting at the table.

"Welcome home Yukimaru, Mitsubachi go get cleaned up, we are having dinner with the Uchiha's tonight" Sakura called over her shoulder as she stirred the rabbit stew before chopping up various vegetables.

Mitsubachi headed up the stairs to her attic room while Yukimaru went down the hall to the family wing, several minutes later they returned looking refreshed and ready to tackle the rest of the day, when the two siblings sat down, the front door opened.

"I've got Itachi and Sasuke" Shikamaru's voice was heard before the trio appeared in the kitchen, he took a whiff and wiped his mouth "That smells delicious Sakura-chan" Shikamaru couldn't wait to have that stew of whatever it was his wife had decided to cook.

Sakura shook her head "It will be done in a few minutes just waiting for the vegetables to cook all the way through" she gave the stew another swirl before taking a small sip and concluding it finished, so Sakura dished up bowls for everyone and Keiko fed the quads and Ketsueki.

Once everyone had finished with supper Sakura sent the kids off "Now I have a few questions I'd like to ask you Madara" she tapped her lip not quite sure how to start the conversation but it needed to be said.

Madara took Koe's hand in his own "What is it Sakura" he tensed, Madara had a bad feeling about this, was Sakura mad at him about something or was it about something else entirely, Madara was never sure with the pinkette.

Sakura clasped her hands together "Now I'm not mad or anything so don't worry, you still have my full trust, but it has come to my attention that you had a subordinate named Tobi or something to that effect" she peered at Madara closely waiting for his reaction.

Madara rubbed his face, he hadn't even tried to betray the village since he had come back and to be honest Madara had completely forgotten about the boy "His name isn't Tobi, it's Obito Uchiha but you have to believe me I haven't heard from him at all so he might be dead" he sighed.

"Do you really believe that" Sakura questioned and Madara shook his head "Thought so, something has to be done to draw him out, I have this feeling he's been plotting all this time" she wanted to come up with a fool proof plan.

"It's my fault he's like that in the first place but if there is anyone who can get him to stop it's you Sakura" Madara stared at Sakura with guilt in his eyes and shame plastered across his face, he had never wanted things to turn out like this.

Sakura smiled kindly at the oldest Uchiha "You'll have to be part of the plan Madara no negotiations" she needed Madara's help because this Obito guy probably trusted Madara and didn't know he had changed.

Madara nodded "I understand Sakura, you won't get any complaints from me and I'll do whatever I can to stop Obito from destroying the world with the plan" he knew that all of his previous secrets needed to come out.

"Tell me Madara about your plan" Sakura urged Madara to share his secrets with her, though he was no longer obligated to listen to her commands she hoped he would still confide in her sometimes it was difficult letting go.

Madara cleared his throat "The Eye of the Moon Plan, by extracting all of the tailed beasts from their hosts, I'd bring back the 10 tails who would then suck out everyone's chakra, and then cast a world wide genjutsu, thus ultimate peace" he gave the run down of his intial plan.

'The ten tails is all of us tailed beasts combined together' Isobu appeared distracting Sakura 'Lord Sage told us that no matter what happened that could never come to pass' he continued on hoping that Sakura would get his point.

Sakura sighed in frustration, Madara nearly leaned forward to ask what was wrong when Shikamaru stopped him "Don't she's talking to Isobu, apparently he had something to say about your little plan" Shikamaru explained.

'Well that's just fucking perfect, I swear people are going to start learning how to stand on their own two feet, cause I'm done' Sakura swore in her thoughts, everyone time she turned around there was a new problem.

Isobu knew that his host was getting tired of being the one everyone turned to 'Everything happens for a reason Sakura, you'll get your peace and rest eventually just be patient a little longer' he sent one last thought before fading.

"Ok someone needs to come up with a plan to lure Obito out, I'll gather all the information I can on him" Sakura peered around, it was time for people to start pulling their own weight, Shikamaru shifted in his seat and looked down.

Madara stared in surprise, he had kind of hoped that Sakura would come up with a plan but it seems she had reached her breaking point "Right well I think the only way he's going to be lured out is if I contact him" Madara grimaced that had been a terrible plan.

Shikamaru internally smiled, he knew what his lovely wife was doing "What do you need Madara" Sakura questioned again, Itachi and Sasuke had kind of been left out of the conversation so far but apparently they were use to this.

"I'm going to need Zetsu, he's the only one who would be able to find the man due to the strong connection they have between each other" Madara was ashamed of himself, he knew the error of his ways but he still had a long way to go until everything was alright in the world again.

Sakura nodded "It's a start now how have all of you been doing" she smiled turning the conversation around to happier things, now that all the serious talk was out of the way Sakura could relax for now.

"Fu sent me a letter saying that you updated her seal so that it wouldn't break during child birth" Sasuke spoke up for the first time since he had entered the house "And did you know about the Host Meeting" he questioned.

Sakura giggled softly "Yes, Lord Minato told me about the meeting and I'll be going and aww how cute" she teased, Sasuke flushed a bright red, Itachi let out a snigger before falling silent when Sasuke glared at him.

"Oh shove off Itachi-nii" Sasuke stuck his tongue out childishly before a smug smile spread across his lips, Itachi saw this but it was to late to react "He's Dating and I know who in your face" Sasuke pointed.

Itachi's face went blank as a defense mechanism "Your acting like a child Sasuke it is most disappointing what would mother or even father say" he snapped out glaring heatedly at his little brother it was ridiculous.

Sakura rolled her eyes, what was it with men acting like little children "Ok that's enough, Sasuke stop annoying Itachi, and Itachi be careful what you say" she scolded both men and they looked at her sheepishly.

"I'm very sorry Itachi-nii, and for the record I think she's very nice and good for you" Sasuke honestly liked the hopeful sister in law that meant the Uchiha line would be passed down not just from him but from other revived Uchiha's.

Itachi let a fond smile spread across his lips briefly "Thank you otouto" he accepted his brothers apology then he turned to Sakura "Her name is Hitomi, I meant to tell you but we haven't been having dinner lately" Itachi was resolved to introduce the two women.

"Yes what with the quads and adopting another toddler and missions it's been very busy, you should bring her over for dinner sometime" Sakura would make no excuses, she was a very busy woman after all.

Koe seeing her chance to speak now spoke up "Madara and I were wondering if you would be the one to deliver Kireina" she asked shyly, it was weird Koe had never thought of having a child or getting married but here she was.

Sakura's emerald green eyes lit up "I would love to Koe-chan, how far along are you again" she smiled sheepishly, in all the commotion Sakura had forgotten the due date, she knew she had it written down somewhere but she wasn't sure where.

"In a couple of weeks actually Sakura, we are having an at home birth" Madara spoke up next, he knew that home births were very difficult on first time mothers who had no experience giving birth but Koe was resolved to do this.

Sakura nodded "Would you like me to bring Kabuto" she asked and Koe shook her head "Then just me, myself and I" Sakura teased sending Shikamaru a grin as he grew pale at the thought of witnessing another birth so soon after the quads were born.

Madara and Koe shared a smile, the same thing was going through both of their minds, poor Shikamaru was traumatized "Well we need to be going and we hope we have dinner again" Itachi had a meeting with Hitomi tonight.

Sasuke stood with him "Goodnight Itachi-san, Sasuke" Sakura waved them off, Madara and Koe stood as well before bidding Sakura and Shikamaru farewell "Wednesday night is when we'll have dinner again so mark it down on your calender" she called.

When the four were gone Shikamaru rounded on his wife "Your going to have Minato's dead wife brought back to life" he accused knowingly, he didn't have a problem with it and Sakura would have to put no effort into getting Kushina adjusted to life again.

"That's right Shikamaru everyone deserves to be hapy especially Minato and Naruto" Sakura bit her lip "I'm going to block the door so if Mitsubachi asks you where I am just tell her I'm busy" she told Shikamaru, Sakura wanted to prevent what happened last time.

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes with fondness "Understood go on I'll be in the bedroom" he turned on his heel and headed down the hall while Sakura went half way up the stairs and sneakily removed the genjutsu blocking the door to her ritual room.

Sakura put up a genjutsu so that no one would walk in on her, then sat down after lighting her candles, she really needed to get back into praying, though it was difficult to do so with the amount of children she had running in and out of her house.

Once her red candles were lit Sakura kneeled down on the floor in her circle and triangle "Oh Mighty Gyakusatsu, God of this world, God of my flesh, God of my mind, God of my Innermost Will, Every part of this world is within your power" Sakura started off the ritual.

"You are within every part of me, Of my own free will, I acknowledge your power, Of my own free will, I now present myself to You" Sakura finished the chant before closing her eyes, a few minutes later her eyes adjusted to being in the dark garden her father had created.

Gyakusatsu leaned his head on his hand as Sakura appeared before him "And what can I do for you on this wonderful night Princess" he asked with a feral grin on his lips, there was no way Gyakusatsu would ever refuse Sakura.

"Yes, the Uchiha Clan needs to be restored to it's former glory, I need you to bring back Mikoto and Shisui Uchiha, and Kushina Uzumaki" Sakura stated in a tone that brooked no argument, those three would change the world with their revival.

Gyakusatsu narrowed his haunting green eyes "And how sure are you that these three people want to be revived in the first place" he would revive them anyway if that's what Sakura wanted, he hardly revived people without a reason.

"May I speak with them" Sakura clasped her hands behind her back, Gyakusatsu scratched his chin before finally nodding, then he gestured Sakura to head on through to the garden "Thank you Gyakusatsu-sama" she bowed low.

Shisui's onyx eyes looked over the pinkette appraisingly as she came into view "Look at his beauty Aunt Mikoto" he whistled causing Kushina and Mikoto to turn around and stare in astonishment "Why hello there" Shisui took Sakura's hand and kissed the back of it.

Sakura smiled sweetly, so Shisui was a flirt, she could handle that "I'm taken, but thank you for the flattering compliment Shisui-san" Sakura internally grinned when Shisui floundered in her presence she had obviously threw him off his game.

"I admit I'm at a loss, you know my name obviously, but I'm afraid I don't know yours and where are we" Shisui sulked, it sucked that such a beautiful girl was already taken, but there was nothing he could really do.

Sakura threw her head back and laughed, it filled the air with its sweet sound before she finally calmed down "Ah Shisui-san, Mikoto-san, and Kushina-san, my name is Sakura Kamizuru with various last names" Sakura finally introduced herself.

"What do you mean various last names" Mikoto inserted herself into the conversation assertively, she was wary of the pinkette, so was Kushina apparently because the red haired woman narrowed her eyes angrily.

Sakura giggled lightly "Well my original last name is Kamizuru, but my adopted last name is Aburame then of course there is my step mothers last name Senju and of course my husbands former last name Nara" Sakura listed off.

"Relax Kushina-san, I'm only here to talk on the behalf of your husband, son, daughter in law and grandson" Sakura saw the suspicion clear as day in Kushina's violet eyes and quickly wanted to get rid of it.

Kushina's jaw dropped "You mean I'm going to have a grandson, it's awful being dead" she sighed sadly, she had missed out on a lot clearly since her son was married and getting ready to be a father in his own right.

Sakura knew how the woman felt "See that's what I'm here to talk to you about, well my god has a way to bring you back but the ultimate decision is up to you" she told them the reason why they had been brought to the garden.

"What are you serious you mean I have the chance to be a part of their lives again and be a ninja and everything else what about the nine tails will I be Kurama's host again" Kushina burst out excitedly, she would say yes if it meant being with her family again.

Sakura grinned widely "Naruto is just like you and I don't think you will, I doubt Naruto would be willing to part with Kurama" she admitted, truthfully Kurama really liked Naruto so Kushina would be hard pressed to find someone else would be as good a host as Naruto.

Kushina deflated at that but nodded "You have my answer Sakura-chan, I can call you that right" she asked nervously and Sakura nodded, Kushina couldn't wait to be with Minato again, he had left her all alone here and had never come back.

"Good now as for you two, Mikoto-san, Shisui-san" Sakura turned her attention onto the silent Uchiha's, and she hoped that they also agreed to being revived, Sasuke and Itachi needed them otherwise they would end up driving each other to insanity.

Mikoto shook her head "There would be nothing in that village for me, Sasuke is gone and Itachi is a murderer" she didn't want to go back to the reminder of having lost everything she had ever loved and immediately refused the offer to return to the living.

Sakura smiled secretively "About that Mikoto-san, Sasuke was revived six years ago, and Itachi's name was cleared well over eleven years ago" Sakura announced first and Mikoto's mouth dropped open in shock.

"That's not the only thing, Madara Uchiha is alive and the new generation of Uchiha's are being born" Sakura continued "Two little girls will be born soon and Itachi has a girlfriend" she grinned hoping to convince Mikoto to return.

"What my little Ita-chan is in a relationship, not to mention Sasuke has a daughter on the way tell me everything you know about my family" Mikoto stood before Sakura, she had missed out on a lot in her two childrens lives and Mikoto wanted to be prepared.

Sakura scratched her chin "Please sit all of you and I'll tell you anything you want to know" she gestured to the now formed chairs and they all sat down "Ok I should tell you when I met Itachi he was one of the bad guys" Sakura admitted.

Mikoto looked down and Shisui squeezed her shoulder reassuringly "It was only after coming into contact with me that he changed" Sakura knew that it wasn't easy to find out that your child was a supposed heartless murderer.

Mikoto took a deep breath and gestured for Sakura to continue "At the point I met Itachi, Sasuke was still very much in the ground, but thanks to figuring out the one behind the Uchiha Massacre well Itachi was welcomed back into the village" Sakura ground her teeth in frustration.

"You mean you got proof from Danzou that he was behind the entire massacre" Shisui spoke up suddenly, it was because of that man that he was dead in the first place, if only he had been able to enact his own plan then he would still be alive.

Sakura gave a vicious smile "Danzou is dead by my hands, so is his partner Orochimaru, but thanks to that I had to go on a three year journey with my god father and now uncle" she sighed in fondness of her memories.

Shisui leaned back, this woman was very dangerous and she wasn't afraid to use intimidation to get her way "It was four years after I got married and moved into my families compound that I started as a jonin sensei" Sakura grinned and it confused the three.

"While in waterfall village I convinced the waterfall elders to let their tailed beast host travel from the village, her name is Fu and Sasuke fell in love with her, they have a daughter on the way that they are naming Sarada Uchiha" Sakura continued with her explanation.

"Then Gyakusatsu brought Madara and then Izuna Uchiha back upon my request except for Madara who met a women named Koe Shimashita, she's from the sound village and they have a daughter on the way named Kireina" Sakura didn't waver in her speech.

Mikoto's eyes watered the Uchiha Clan was birthing a new generation of Uchiha's "And now Itachi has a girlfriend Hitomi, but I haven't met her yet, Itachi and Sasuke need you two otherwise they are going to drive everyone crazy" Sakura finished.

Shisui burst out laughing "Itachi always did like to pick on Sasuke, but it seems Sasuke has gotten a backbone and started retaliating with his own brand of revenge" he chuckled out "I would like to be revived" Shisui nodded his consent.

Mikoto hoped this wasn't a joke "Well looks like it's three for three Sakura-san, I would love to see my darling boys so have me revived as well" she agreed and hoped that the pinkette made good on her promise to bring them back.

Sakura let a smile spread across her lips "Did you hear that Gyakusatsu-sama they all want to be revived" she called out in triumph to the man sitting on the rose thorn throne, Sakura snickered as he slumped in his throne.

"Very well then Princess Sakura your wish is my command" Gyakusatsu waved his hand and the three souls were returned to their bodies, Sakura left his garden and returned to her body as well, she found out that 3 hours had passed.

Sakura snuck from her ritual room and covered the door in a genjutsu again, before quietly padding down the stairs and down the hall to her room "Did you manage to convince Gyakusatsu to bring her back" Shikamaru was reading a book.

"Yep not only Kushina-san, but Itachi's and Sasuke's mother and Shisui Uchiha" Sakura yawned, she was glad she wasn't pregnant right now otherwise the ritual would have put a strain on her body and Sakura would have most likely lost the child.

Shikamaru shook his head, he should have known "Let's not worry about it now my precious gem lets go on to sleep" Shikamaru lifted the covers and Sakura slid in to curl up next to him, soon she was fast asleep "Goodnight Sakura" he murmured and fell asleep himself.


	9. TBHO aka Tailed Beast Host Organization

The next morning Sakura had a meeting with the Kamizuru's after breakfast that went splendidly, the construction ended in the compound and everyone settled in more comfortably than before.

"Alright so Midori and I are heading to the Tailed Beast Host Organization Meeting" Sakura sat sideways on her faithful wolf companion, her family had come to see her off "Probably be back around dinner time" Sakura didn't know when the meeting would be over.

Yukimaru sighed, he would be going to the Mist Village tonight at seven on the back of either Shitsumei or Nancho "Good luck Kaa-chan, and I'll see you on Monday" Yukimaru called as Midori started walking away.

Sakura waved and then disappeared in the distance "Mistress what if I told you I wanted to have another pup" Midori immediately spoke, she had been thinking and with Sakura's abilities then it might be possible to restore her uterus.

"Do you really want to have pups for the Inuzuka clan again Midori" Sakura glanced sideways at Midori who huffed but fell silent, Sakura shrugged, the wolf would talk when she had a better answer to her previously asked question.

Midori really wanted to have a mate of her own, it just made her realize how lonely she was "I'm lonely, sure there are the others but Kanpecki has Kemuri, while I have no one" she released a low pitched howl to echo her sadness.

Sakura's eyes filled with tears "Oh Midori-chan, I promise to work exceedingly hard at finding a way to restore your uterus so that you may have another litter but no more after that ok" she wanted to make sure that this would be the last.

"I understand, can we go back to the Grass Village, I've been feeling this strange feeling that there is someone there waiting for me" Midori stopped and turned her head around to peer at Sakura with her crystal blue eyes.

"Sure if we have some time after the meeting we'll head straight there" Sakura relented, if Midori said there was someone waiting for her in the Grass Village then that's where they would go to make her companion happy.

Forty Five minutes later Sakura arrived at the building Minato had gotten built, when she entered Sakura found, Gaara, Fu and Utakata already there waiting "Sakura so you came to this meeting as well" Utakata was surprised, he hadn't known she was a tailed beast.

"Ah yes, been a tailed beast since I was 17 how long do you think it will take for the others to arrive" Sakura asked, maybe she should have waited for Naruto, and as if her thought could summon a person the blonde burst into the room.

Naruto pouted "Sakura-chan your so mean I can't believe you left without me" he sulked causing Utakata to chuckle, Naruto gave a deeper frown before sighing "Yeah just keep on laughing I'm still gonna be hokage" he spouted.

The door opened again and Roshi, Han, Yugito and Killer Bee appeared "So everyone is here then" Roshi hadn't noticed Sakura yet but when he turned around he paused in surprise "What are you doing here Sakura-san" he asked in confusion.

"Ah well after I saved you from my uncle and grandfather, I took in that little boy Yukimaru and then became the host to the three tailed turtle Isobu" Sakura smiled sheepishly, she hadn't lied back then about not being a host but now she was and it got a little confusing.

Yugito spoke up just then "So we all know you Sakura but we don't know everyone else very well so maybe we should all introduce ourselves and give the name of the tailed beast sealed inside of us" she was tired of the being the host.

Gaara cleared his throat "I'm the Kazekage of the Sand Village, my name is Gaara Sabaku and I'm the host to the one tailed beast named Shukaku" he introduced himself awkwardly, Gaara wasn't use to this kind of situation.

Yugito took her chance to greet everyone "I'm Yugito Nii of the Hidden Cloud and Matatabi is the two tailed cat and I have her sealed with in me" she shrugged, Yugito wasn't very good at talking to large groups especially a group that happened to be the current tailed beast hosts.

"I know everyone knows me but I'm going to say my name anyway, Sakura Kamizuru and I've been the host to Isobu the three tailed turtle since I was 17" Sakura smiled sweetly and took a seat next to Roshi and in between Yugito.

Roshi felt extremely weird about this entire thing but there wasn't anything he could do "Roshi and Son Goku is the four tailed Monkey I have sealed inside of me" he looked to the side, it's only thanks to Sakura that this was even possible.

"Han and Kokuo the five tails" Han made his introduction as short as possible, it was weird meeting the other tailed beast hosts, but thanks to Sakura's presence at the meeting everyone had stayed calm so far.

Utakata gave a small smile while internally grimacing "Uh Utakata is my name and I have Saiken the six tailed slug sealed with in me" he smiled awkwardly but it came out as a weird grimace, Sakura sighed and Fu jumped in.

"My name is Fu Uchiha yo, and I have Chomei the seven tailed horned beetle sealed inside of me" Fu gave her full name and flashed her ring, Sakura smiled happily, Koe wasn't the only one who had a fast approaching due date.

Killer Bee who had been silent so far jumped up and did a random pose "My name is the Rappin Killer Bee yo and I have the eight tails sealed inside me, his name is Gyuki and that's the end of the Rappin Killer Bee's rap yeah" he posed again.

Sakura shook her head as Bee sat down again, now matter how long it had been the man still hadn't changed, Naruto who was last stood up "I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I have Kurama the nine tailed fox as my partner" he grinned sheepishly before sitting back down.

Yugito ran a hand through her blonde hair "Now that everyone has been introduced why don't we tell everyone how we met Sakura-san there" she wanted to find out how everyone knew the woman it was strange but hey sometimes things worked.

Naruto jumped up before anyone could talk "Sakura-chan was my first best friend in the entire world, she got me through the academy and all the way to being a jonin along side her and even helped me get married to Hinata, I've got a son on the way" he chattered on endlessly.

"I met Sakura during a mission to the Land of Waves along with my two team mates at the time she helped them locate me and get me motivated to help out on the mission and let me tell you something she was scary back then and still scary even now" Utakata burst out.

Sakura sent him an exasperated glance as Gaara took his turn "I met Sakura a few months before the chunin exams, it's thanks to her that I no longer have anger" he gave Sakura one of the fondest smiles anyone had ever seen.

Bee pointed at Sakura again "I met pinky yo in the cloud village, she even tried rappin but it didn't work out so well yo" he gave a mild rap, finding it best to just wait, to be honest Bee felt like he could be himself here.

"Sakura came to Waterfall Village and helped the villagers lighten up their treatment of me, and it's thanks to Sakura that I even met my fiance" Fu leaned her head on her hands and smiled happily at the pinkette.

Yugito shrugged "I met Sakura in the Hot Water Village at one of the public hot springs, I'm afraid I don't have a very deep connection to her like all of you but I hope that changes" she gave a little smile, Yugito really wanted to get to know Sakura.

Roshi perked up seeing that it was his turn "I met Sakura while she was visiting the Hidden Stone Village, still to this day your aura is very soothing to Son Goku, and she saved me once a long time ago" he told everyone how he had met Sakura.

"The tsuchikage sent her after me when I tried to leave the village, Kokuo called out to me and told me that she liked Sakura, but I ignored her and continued on, but Sakura just followed me until I went back to the stone village with her" Han pressed his lips together.

Yugito looked around "Well that's the end of that then so what else should we talk about, I mean these meetings are going to be every week after all" she hoped someone else made a suggestion it was tiresome being the leader.

"Oh I know how about passing down the tailed beasts to a new host someday, it's going to happen eventually" Utakata was getting tired of being the host to a tailed beast, he had finally accepted Saiken sure but it was time to pass him on to someone else.

The room grew quiet at that before Gaara spoke up "My wife is having twins a boy and a girl, I'll pass Shukaku onto the girl her name is Ayamatte" he sighed, Shukaku was getting restless anyway and with a new host maybe he would be content.

"Maybe after Sarada is born I'll have another child and pass Chomei onto that one" Fu looked down, she hoped it was a boy because she wanted to continue the tradition of boy, girl, boy, girl, it was weird but it worked.

Roshi and Han shared a looked "We both have lovers that are pregnant with girls" Roshi spoke up, he had a feeling though that after Moshi was born that his lover would leave him with the little girl and he would pass down Son Goku.

Sakura's green eyes lit up, this was so wonderful everyone was considering having children which meant the world was expanding "I'll probably hang onto Kurama for awhile longer" Naruto admitted, he was finally getting along with his tailed beast.

Yugito looked down sheepishly "I'm pregnant it was a random affair and I don't remember who I did it with" she rubbed her belly that was still flat, Yugito just had that feeling about being pregnant and she knew it was going to be a boy.

"I'm with Mabui and she's pregnant with a girl as well" Bee spoke normally for once, shocking everyone except for Sakura who was use to Killer Bee's antics, he did it on purpose to freak everyone out.

Everyone looked at Sakura "Uh, I'll probably hang onto Isobu awhile longer, I'm not going to put my children in that position yet" she avoided the others gazes, to be honest none of her current children would be suitable for Isobu.

"I've got a confession to make, I've got a girlfriend back in the Hidden Mist Village who is also pregnant with a girl, how weird is that, I'm going to name her Hanataka" Utakata admitted and thus came the end of their second subject.

Sakura hopped up "Would you like me to check you over Yugito-san, I'm a very experienced medical ninja" she asked before anyone else could speak up suggesting their next topic, this needed be taken care of and fast.

"Yes if you wouldn't mind Sakura-san" Yugito gave a small smile and Sakura pressed a glowing purple and silver hand over her belly "That's quite an interesting chakra color" she noted warily, what if it hurt her baby.

Sakura shrugged her shoulders "Ah it's because of what I am and don't worry, chakra is chakra despite it's various colors and congratulations Yugito-san you are indeed pregnant" Sakura explained before pulling away.

Gaara looked at his long time friend for a moment something was different about her "You had your babies" he snapped his fingers, and Sakura smiled innocently "How long ago did you have them and how come you haven't told me yet" Gaara sulked.

"Oh Gaara it's just been so busy since I had the quads and three and a half weeks ago would you like to see pictures of them" Sakura pulled out her dark green wallet and pulled out various pictures of four little babies.

Roshi and Han shared another look and got closer, they hadn't known Sakura had been pregnant at all "So these are my four precious little babies" Sakura pulled out four little pictures of very adorable little babies.

"Aw everytime I see them they get cuter and cuter" Naruto sniffled and wiped his eyes, Sakura had the cutest little babies he had ever seen and hoped that his children were just as adorable not that he wanted to show up Sakura.

Sakura rolled her eyes and passed the pictures around for everyone "The first one that's Misaki she has a combination of myself and Shikamaru two colored hair and mismatched eyes" Sakura smiled out proudly.

Gaara peered down at the picture of the tiny girl "She's beautiful, Sakura" he wished he could meet the little ones but with being the Kazekage he was always busy, Gaara barely had anytime to just sit down and have a meal with Kaminari.

"Now the little boy that's my Ren, he's got his fathers hair and my eyes" Sakura pointed at the only boy she had, though she was very proud of how he was born, Ren would be her pride and joy and be the new Kamizuru Clan Leader.

Han shook his head "You never could do anything the easy way, instead of having just one child or even twins you just give birth to four" he sighed but internally admitted that the two children were very adorable.

"You've got a point there Han" Sakura snickered before showing off her third born "Kanon she's got my pink hair obviously and Shikamaru's onyx eyes, she's very quiet that's all I'll say" she showed off the next picture.

Roshi caught a flash of the last picture and grabbed for it "What the devil it's Yukina" he saw the purple haired woman in the little girl that Sakura had given birth to, it was eerie how much the two looked alike.

Sakura smiled fondly "Yes that's right Yukina is my last born out of the quads she came as quite the shock but I love her very much and it also serves to remind me of someone I thought I had lost" she put the pictures away after everyone got a good look.

"So what else should we talk about or are we done here" Han was eager to get back to the village, not that he had anything to do there either besides visit his lover who was pregnant with Chan his little girl who would be the next tailed beast host.

Gaara sent Sakura a concerned glance when the woman went rigid "Yes there is something very important to talk about, it has come to my attention recently that someone is still plotting against us" Sakura squeezed her hands together.

Everyone sat back down to listen "His name is Obito, from the description I got, he wears an orange swirled mask with one eye hole, do not approach him and do everything you can to get away" Sakura pulled out several scrolls.

"If any of you are ever in trouble use these scrolls and you'll be taken to a safe house in wind country, Baki gave this scroll to me a long time ago and I just recreated them to make enough for all of us" Sakura handed out the scrolls.

Naruto gulped, Sakura was seriously scary but it also strengthened his belief that Sakura should be the leader of their little organization, it was strange being a part of something like this but it worked and that was all that mattered.

"Alright that's it then" Roshi put his scroll away, he felt honored that Sakura would go so far to make sure each of them would be kept safe "So maybe it's time to appoint a leader to our TBHO" he gave everyone a smile.

The answer was unanimous "Sakura we would like you to be the Leader of the TBH Organization" Utakata pointed at the pinkette who gave them a wide eyed stare "Your the one who brought us together after all" he smirked.

Sakura felt honored "Aw thank you guys and I'll accept on one condition" she wanted to make sure she wasn't going to be coming up with all of the topics, these people needed to start learning how to stand on their own two feet 'Wait I already said that' Sakura sighed frustrated.

"Anything Sakura, we'll accept any condition you give us so long as you accept to being our leader" Naruto begged, Sakura was the one who had pulled them out of the darkness and into the light and gave each and every single one of them a better chance at life.

Sakura took a deep breath "I'm not the only who comes up with topics to talk about, as an organization we all must contribute our thoughts and feelings, here is where we are safe to talk about things we can't in front of others because they don't know how it feels" she told them.

"Done and done and now I'm going home" Han immediately accepted the condition, if it meant sharing his feelings from time to time then there was no harm in it, he and Roshi stood and they left the building.

Yugito and Bee gave a wave and followed, Utakata right on their heels, Gaara wasted no time and neither did Fu, who wanted to get home quickly she had actually been on her way to visit Sasuke, this left Naruto and Sakura.

"What do you say to making a small detour Naruto" Sakura grinned, Midori had been pacing for the last half hour when the blonde stared at her in confusion Sakura groaned "I mean how would you like to go visit the Grass Village for a bit we have some time after all" she suggested.

Naruto's blue eyes lit up in excitement "Oh boy would I ever, I haven't been to the grass village in so long" then his excitement faded as he remembered the last time they had been in that particular village.

Sakura saw this and sighed "Don't worry Naruto, I doubt I'll have to hurt a little baby owl like that again" she was just as traumatized from the event as Naruto and Yukimaru had been, but Sakura knew that she would never have to do that again.

When the trio exited the building the sun was still high in the sky "Well it's probably only 3 in the afternoon I can't believe we sat around and just talked for seven hours" Sakura whistled before forming the hand signs needed for her summons.

"Lady Sakura it's a pleasure to see you again" Lilith appeared before their eyes and Sakura was confused "Ah Lord Tomo and Lady Iora is with Lady Rora, her time is coming to an end" Lilith explained and Sakura's eyes filled with tears.

Naruto saw this "We have enough time let's go see this Rora" he squeezed Sakura on the shoulder reassuringly, but she shook her head "Don't you want to see her before she goes Sakura-chan" Naruto creased his forehead in concern.

"No that's alright, I'm sure she knows I love her very much and that I'll cherish the memories I spent with her" Sakura wiped her eyes "Now we are heading to the Grass Village Lilith will you take us there" she asked the female moth.

Lilith blinked her eyes up at her contractor "Of course Lady Sakura, Naruto-san it would be my pleasure" she leaned down for the two plus the wolf to climb on then took to the skies heading straight for the Hidden Grass Village.

Thirty Five minutes later Lilith landed outside the Grass Village "Now Lilith please wait here for us, I don't think we'll be here for to long" Sakura instructed and the moth nodded her head in acquiesce, with that Naruto and Sakura headed into the village.

Naruto watched Sakura carefully she was acting strangely, so was Midori, the snow wolf was walking slowly and looking all around as if she was searching for someone or something, and then Midori took off like a bullet and Sakura rushed after her Naruto wasn't far behind.

'This is it' Midori skidded to a halt in front of a sealed door a soft scratching was coming from the inside "Here Mistress, he's here" Midori whined and scratched at the door herself, she knew she was acting like a spoiled house pet but her mate was here she just knew it.

Sakura grabbed hold of the door and yanked on it but it didn't even budge Sakura blew out a puff of air ruffling her bangs "Ok so this is not going to be very easy" she sighed before pulling out her exploding tags and attaching them to the door.

Naruto ran for cover he knew what Sakura was about to do "Come on Midori-chan" Naruto grabbed the wolf by her green collar and hauled her after him just as Sakura set an exploding tag off and by extension the others until the door blew off its hinges.

A pure black wolf with dark green eyes shot out of the little door and took off in the distance before slowing to a stop, he looped around until he spotted the pure white wolf that called out to him and rushed towards her.

Sakura smiled, looks like Midori had been right about this one "Alright you two let's go" she laughed when the younger male wolf turned and growled at her "That's enough out of you" Sakura scolded and the wolf whimpered.

"Mistress don't scare my mate" Midori growled softly and nuzzled her snout against the male wolf to calm him down "It's ok, Mistress will be very good to you" she tried to assure the confused wolf but it didn't work very well.

Naruto gulped and wondered what Sakura would do next "I didn't mean to Midori" Sakura stared sadly, maybe it was time to let her companion go so that she could be free, no that wouldn't do there must be some way.

"Your name is Midori mine is Tatae because of my scary green eyes" Tatae introduced himself to Midori, obviously thinking that only the wolf would understand his speech "Let's go Midori-chan" he tugged on her ear to get her to follow him.

Midori shook her massive head "Tatae, I belong to Mistress and soon you will to" she pushed Tatae in the direction of Sakura and he whimpered "No don't be scared Mistress is a very kind person" Midori nudged Tatae and he followed her over to the pinkette.

Sakura reached out with her hand, wild wolves were very dangerous "Hello Tatae-kun how would you like to come home with Midori, Naruto and I" she offered and gently ran her hand through the wolfs pitch black hair.

"How is it that you understand my speech your not a normal human, and how can I trust you" Tatae narrowed his dark green eyes on the pinkette but let her scratch behind his ear and all over his head getting the good spots.

Sakura cracked a smile, the wolf was practically putty in her hands "Well for starters, I have some of Midori's blood and chakra mixed into my own body and your not the first wolf I've brought home with me" she giggled as Tatae leaned his head in her hands.

"And where else will you find a human that will willingly pamper you" Sakura leaned down feeling brave now that the wolf was calming down and wrapped her arms around his massive head "Plus Tatae-kun, Midori would just love it if you came home with us" she stared into his eyes.

Tatae floundered for a moment but ultimately decided to agree to go with his mate and his mates mistress "I'll go but only if you agree to never lock me in a room and I get to run around like I want but haven't been able to for years" he looked back at the door.

Sakura sighed "Well then come on you two, and Naruto as well let's go home, I'd like to see my son off anyway" she would miss him but that was the life of a ninja or in this case a teenage boy getting to know his birth father.

Naruto led the way back to Lilith "So that's the reason you came all the way here and here I thought you were going to do another ritual" he sulked, it had been a long time since he had seen Sakura do one of her rituals.

"I do have to check in on my temple you know, maybe I'll do one of my special rituals" Sakura started "And your more than welcome to watch you know" she suggested and Naruto's blue eyes lit up and the blond gave her a mega watt smile.

They quartet climbed onto the back of Lilith and soon were on their way home, forty minutes later Lilith landed and they climbed back off, Lilith vanished in a puff of smoke and the group headed for the gates.

Minato had been pacing in front of the gate for over an hour, he needed to thank Sakura, he looked up when he spotted his son and the pinkette he was waiting for "Sakura, I need to speak with you in my office now" Minato was frantic.

Sakura eyed Minato warily, Kushina should have contacted the man by now, maybe he wasn't happy that she had gone behind his back and had his wife brought back to life "Uh sure, Midori take Tatae-kun home" she sent the two wolves scurrying off to the compound.

Naruto turned on his heel and headed in the direction of his home, while Minato led Sakura back to his office, inside Kushina was waiting upon seeing the pinkette, the red haired woman jumped up and rushed Sakura.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you Sakura-chan" Kushina embraced Sakura, tears were leaking from the corner of her eyes but Kushina couldn't stop them, she finally had a chance to live life as a normal woman married to her husband.

Minato stared at the two women fondly "Let the girl breathe Kushina" he teased and his wife rounded on him "I meant thank you very much Sakura, you've given me a gift, I'm indebted to you for the rest of time" Minato bowed low for the pinkette.

"Nonsense Lord Minato, I feel obligated to make everyone happy, your words struck a cord in me and well I had to do this for you" Sakura struggled to get the words out, Kushina was extremely strong that it was scary.

"Uh Kushina-san would you mind easing up a bit it's difficult to talk" Sakura finally got out and Kushina pulled away looking guilty "Don't worry I love hugs that was just the strongest hug I've ever received though" Sakura coughed.

Kushina grabbed hold of Minato's hand and twined their fingers together "I'm glad that you've given me this chance to be a part of my family's life again Sakura-chan" she smiled brightly, and Sakura returned the smile.

With that Minato dismissed Sakura so that he could catch up on missed out time with Kushina, outside the Hokage's office was Itachi "Let me guess you need to talk to me right" Sakura smiled knowingly when the man nodded his head silently.

"Alright lead the way Itachi-san" Sakura would brave the Uchiha compound she would just have to ignore all of the pain and agony that still lingered there, Itachi looked back worriedly, as Sakura stumbled upon standing in the way of the gates.

Finally he sighed "Just go home, I'll bring everyone over, besides I want you to meet someone" Itachi turned Sakura around gently, he wouldn't put her through this, Itachi knew how Sakura felt about the Uchiha compound.

Sakura shook her head "No that's ok Itachi, I'm a grown woman and you don't have to baby me you know" she gave a him a reassuring smile and lead the way to the main house at the back of the compound, it was different to the Kamizuru Compound that was for sure.

Itachi led Sakura silently into his brothers house, Sasuke jumped up upon seeing his team mate "You have no idea how much you bringing those two back means to us, to me" he pulled Sakura into a side hug and Sakura just smiled returning the hug.

Mikoto came out of the kitchen wearing an apron and carrying a tray of tea, Shisui was just a few steps after her "Well look who finally showed up" Shikamaru appeared along with Yukimaru and Mitsubachi, Ketsueki and the quads were with the maids.

"So this is a return the favor dinner then" Sakura smiled "And for the record I do know have an idea Sasuke" she teased and sat down, in the house she was safe from all of the negative feelings surrounding the Uchiha compound.

Sasuke had, had the old one demolished and this one put in its place, Shikamaru twined their fingers together "Really Sakura-san thank you for taking care of my boys and putting them on the right track" Mikoto set a cup of tea before the pinkette.

"Ah it was nothing just doing what I've always believed to be right" Sakura took a small sip of her green tea before smiling sheepishly "Besides someone had to" she sent them an exasperated look and the two just shrugged nonchalantly.

Mikoto eyed her sons and shook her head "Looks like you two have been trying to drive Sakura crazy with your brotherly antics" she scolded and slapped both men on the back of the head, it's not like it would hurt them after all.

Shisui who had sat down burst into laughter only to get slapped on the back of the head as well "That goes for you to Shisui-kun" Mikoto brandished her spoon and the four men sitting around the table cringed while Yukimaru sighed and Mitsubachi giggled.

Fu thought it was funny as well but winced feeling Sarada move within her womb, Sakura saw this "Are you ok Fu" she asked worriedly, this drew Sasuke's attention just as the green haired woman blurted out.

"I think my water just broke" Fu struggled to her feet "Well don't just sit there Sasuke help me" she glared at her fiance, they had decided to get married after the birth like Madara and Koe, it hadn't been an accident that she had gotten pregnant though.

Sasuke though stayed rooted in his seat, Shikamaru grew pale and he fled from the room, followed by Itachi, Shisui, Yukimaru and Mitsubachi, Sakura shook her head "Cowards" she snorted in amusement.

Mikoto smiled "Yes men always did have weak stomachs when it comes to this sort of thing looks like Fu is going to have an at home birth" she leaned down waiting for instructions, it looked like Sakura had some experience with this type of thing.

On the other side of the village Naruto was rushing Hinata to the hospital, her water had broken also "Hang on Hinata-chan we are almost there" he huffed struggling not to drop the woman he was carrying in his arms.

Back at the Uchiha compound "Damn it Sasuke don't just sit there get your butt in gear and get down here" Sakura glared at her long time team mate who had died and then been returned back to life thanks to Gyakusatsu.

Mikoto pressed her lips together to hide her smile as Sasuke leaped from his chair and down onto the floor to hold Fu's hand "What would you like me to do Sakura-san" Mikoto asked, hoping to make herself useful.

"Ah um well towels there should be some old ones in the closet there, a bucket of cold water and a rag" Sakura ticked off and Mikoto jumped to her feet and started grabbing the things Sakura had requested.

When everything had been set up Sakura checked how far Fu was away from actually giving birth to the little girl "Fu, you need to start pushing now on the count of three, one, two, three push" Sakura instructed and the woman gave a heave.

Mikoto cringed as she heard the sound of bones breaking in her sons hand, Sasuke let out a pained yelp but stayed where he was seated, sweat was pouring off of his face but Sasuke dutifully helped his fiancee.

"Just a little more your doing great Fu" Sakura released her breath as Fu gave another push and Sarada's head got closer to the entrance, just then Fu flopped back on the ground in exhaustion, they had been doing this for awhile.

"Fu can't do this anymore Sakura, Fu is really tired" Fu stated, giving birth was tiring and she never wanted to go through this again but she would if that's what Sasuke wanted, though they had to talk about passing down the seven tailed beast.

Sakura smiled reassuringly "Yes you can Fu, Sarada is counting on you to give birth now give me one last good push and your little girl will be out in the world" she urged Fu to keep going the birthing process was almost over.

Mikoto looked up just then as a blonde charged into her sons house "Sakura-chan, I need your help, Hinata-chan is giving birth to Boruto" he shouted without really seeing what was going on in the house.

Fu gave a scream and Naruto paled "I'm a little busy Naruto" Sakura didn't turn around though Mikoto let out a little laugh when a thud hit the ground "He passed out didn't he" Sakura sighed and the woman nodded.

Sakura sighed and Sarada slid into her hands "You can rest now Fu, Sarada is out" she cleaned up the tiny girl and put her in a pink blanket "Here now I've got to rush" Sakura put the girl into her mothers arms while Mikoto started cleaning up.

Soon Sakura and Naruto who had woken up after Sakura had thrown water on his face were on their way to the hospital when they got there Hinata was about to give her last push, when the woman spotted her husband Hinata gave a screech.

"Naruto you better not pass out on me again" Hinata jerked her hand and Naruto gripped it tightly within his own "Hello Sakura-chan" Hinata greeted the pinkette before squeezing Naruto's hand and pushing as hard as she could.

Little Boruto entered the world a moment after and Sakura helped clean the boy up "I've got to get back to Sasuke, Fu decided to give birth today as well so his hand is crushed to smithereens" Sakura handed the little blonde over to his mother and bid the couple farewell.

"Oh thank goodness your back, Sasuke-kun's been kicking up a fuss over you leaving" Fu greeted, she had been moved to the couch but Sakura could hear Sasuke complaining in the kitchen about never being able to use his hand again.

Sakura snickered and gave the green haired woman a wave "Oh hush up Sasuke, I've only been gone for twenty minutes, Hinata was giving birth to Boruto today" she got right to work repairing Sasuke's hand though.

Soon though the family of four left the Uchiha compound and headed home they briefly stopped at the gates for Yukimaru "Alright I'll see you on monday, Kaa-chan, Otou-san, Imouto-chan" he clambered up the side of Nancho and took off into the starry night.

"Mistress we've been waiting for you" Midori greeted and got a pat on the head "What's the matter Sakura" she asked worriedly, her mistress looked extremely tired "Never mind go on to bed we'll talk tomorrow" Midori ushered Sakura into the bed room.

The entire house went to sleep quickly that night, each of them were exhausted none more so that Sakura who had helped two women give birth to their children today, she wondered when the others would give birth but fell asleep.


	10. A Weekend in the Mist Village

Yukimaru woke with a sigh, he looked around the room he had been given, Yagura had done everything to make Yukimaru comfortable "Oh good morning I was just coming to wake you" Yagura peeked in on his 14 year old biological son.

"Good morning" Yukimaru gave a small smile and slid out of bed to take a shower only to be stopped by Yagura "I always take a shower in the morning" Yukimaru explained and Yagura let him go so that he could shower.

Fifteen minutes later Yukimaru dressed in his pale green and magenta yukata and headed to the kitchen where he saw Yagura attempting to make breakfast "Here let me" Yukimaru took over and finished up cooking eggs, pancakes and bacon along with fruit and syrup.

Yagura blinked "At least one of us have cooking skills, did Sakura-san teach you that" he asked bluntly, he was confused on how to talk to Yukimaru but hopefully it would get easier as the months went by.

"No, Kaa-chan didn't teach me, I kind of taught myself for her so she didn't have to" Yukimaru plated up the food and set a bowl of syrup on the table along with tea "So do you have anything you want to do today" Yukimaru sat down and started cutting his pancake.

Yagura sighed "I thought we could you know hang out" he admitted awkwardly "What would you like to do" Yagura instead asked, he needed to find out what his son liked otherwise they would never bond like he wanted.

Yukimaru paused and set his fork down "I love training and I love water and camellia flowers" he listed for Yagura's sake, if one of them didn't start suggesting something then this whole weekend thing would end up being a total bust.

"Maybe we can go out and train with water jutsu" Yagura bit into his pancake "And you are a very good cook this is absolutely delicious" he took another bite and another until he had cleaned off his entire plate.

Yukimaru just smiled and ate slowly, manners were very important especially while staying in someone elses home "So what made you go after my birth mother in the first place" he asked as they headed out the door to the marsh outside the Mist Village.

Yagura paused this time "I don't know, I wish I could tell you that I loved her but to be honest she was just, well I used her for relief and it was an accident that you got born not that I regret it or anything" he sighed again and ran a hand through his pale green hair.

"That's ok, at least I've got my Kaa-chan now and tons of siblings to spoil and cherish along with a betrothed slash girlfriend" Yukimaru ticked off his fingers before bending over to take off his shoes so that they didn't get wet while they were on the marsh.

Yagura pressed his lips together "Sakura has you in an arranged marriage why, most people hate arranged marriages" he wanted to find out everything he could from his son, despite everything that had happened Yagura still didn't trust Sakura.

"Hmm that's a very good question, maybe it's because I love Tsukiko-chan and the arranged marriage is just a way to keep the Uchu clan elders from trying to break us up" Yukimaru stepped out onto the marsh and a smile spread across his lips in joy.

"So you don't have any complaints, what about your adopted father how has he treated you" Yagura didn't know much about Sakura's husband but he hadn't seemed very impressive when he had appeared that one day.

Yukimaru shrugged "Otou-san has been extremely good to me, he taught me math and taught me how to make the right decisions during a crisis" he formed hand signs "Water Style: Water Shotgun" Yukimaru pointed his hand at a group of tree's and water bullet shot towards them.

Yagura's eyes widened in surprise, Yukimaru was a prodigy and very proficient at using water style jutsu "What else can you do besides water style" he asked when Yukimaru prepared to dive under the water.

"Ah well I can use snow and light and dark style from my wolf companions, I know a little puppetry and I can command some sand but other than that, that's the limit of my abilities" Yukimaru smiled and let his chakra stop flowing.

Kisame had walked by at that exact moment smirked, so the kid was still practicing despite having become a chunin at the tender age of 14 "You should be proud of that one, Sakura taught him a lot" he jerked his thumb at the water indicating Yukimaru.

"Of course she can't take all of the credit, I taught him some for the chunin exams" Kisame boasted proudly to his former leader, he had been here since a few days ago, helping everyone out in the village as liaison.

Yukimaru chose that moment to pull himself out of the marsh and onto dry land "Dang I need to get back into the swing of practicing" he sulked, he had struggled to stay under water for that amount of time indicating that he was getting lazy.

"Hey kid show Yagura what you can do with that sand of yours" Kisame called out, it had been awhile since either Sakura or Yukimaru had used their sand but hopefully the teen would go for it and show them what he could do.

Yukimaru's magenta eyes lit up "Of course Kisame-senpai" he jumped to his feet then took a deep breath as he pulled out a gourd that he kept his sand in and started making the sand lift him in the air.

Yagura's eyes widened it was magnificent what his son could do "Yukimaru how would you like it if I taught you some new water jutsu" he called out to the teen who swung around looking extremely excited about the prospect of learning a new jutsu.

"That would be so cool you have no idea how much I love learning a new jutsu" Yukimaru jumped to his feet and scrambled over to Yagura "So what are you going to teach me" he clasped his hands behind his back like he had seen his mother do countless times.

Yagura blinked in shock, he hadn't thought the teen would be as eager to learn "It's a water jutsu" he pulled out his hooked staff "Water Style: Water Mirror" Yagura called out and formed a mirror of water that showed his reflection.

"Kisame if you would help me demonstrate what this jutsu does" Yagura narrowed his eyes on the blue shark man as he tried to sneak away, only to sigh but form his own hand signs and then place his hands on the ground.

"Water Style: Water Shark Bomb Jutsu" Kisame called out, to be honest he was glad that Yagura had included him, it would make Yukimaru trust Yagura a little more if the teen saw his birth father getting along with friends.

Yukimaru leaned forward as Kisame's jutsu was absorbed into the mirror, only for Kisame to jump out of the way as his jutsu was reflected back at him at a much faster and stronger rate than before "That is so awesome-sauce" Yukimaru called.

Kisame burst out laughing as Yukimaru slapped a hand over his mouth "Man I haven't heard that one in a long time kid you sure know how to make someones day" he slapped his knee and bent over chuckling in complete and utter amusement.

"Will either of you tell me what just happened" Yagura was considerably lost, he had no idea what Kisame was laughing about or why Yukimaru looked embarrassed like he did, so the only obvious explanation was that something had happened when he hadn't been paying attention.

Yukimaru cleared his throat "Well when I was younger Kaa-chan kind of went around saying this word awesome-sauce and you see I kind of started saying it to but I rarely do nowadays but sometimes it just slips out" he shrugged.

Yagura shook his head "I'd like to see you do that jutsu I just showed you" he wanted to see how much he had to train his son, Yagura didn't think that Yukimaru would be able to get the jutsu down on the first try but he was about to get a shock.

Yukimaru formed the hand signs he had already memorized "Water Style: Water Mirror" he called out molding his chakra to correctly form the mirror, then Yukimaru created more hand signs "Water Style: Water Shuriken Jutsu" he called out.

The shuriken were absorbed into his mirror and reflected back at him, Yukimaru dodged to the side and smiled in triumph, at that exact moment his mirror shattered into a million little crystals of water shards and Yukimaru sighed.

"That was pretty good for your first try and you even managed to use another jutsu in conjunction with the mirror" Yagura praised, he was shocked that Yukimaru had gotten the jutsu down just as quickly as he did.

Yukimaru smiled "Ready for lunch" he pointed at the sky indicating they had been there for several hours and that now it was time for lunch, Yagura nodded and the two headed back to Yagura's house.

Once inside Yukimaru pulled out ingredients and started making a fish stew "Yukimaru what are those on your skin" Yagura spotted a black mark on his sons arm and Yukimaru froze, before setting down the pot he had been trying to lift onto the stove.

"It's a tattoo" Yukimaru admitted and rolled up his sleeves to show off the four tattoos he had, Yagura nearly exploded "Kaa-chan let me get them all except for this one work to help me protect myself" Yukimaru turned back around.

Yagura's jaw dropped this was insanity, you don't let a child no less get a tattoo it just proved that Sakura wasn't fit to care for children, then he caught on to what Yukimaru had said "What do you mean" Yagura asked.

"Oh well the first one is my summons tattoo, if something happened to me then someone else would be able to use it and we could get away" Yukimaru explained chopping up some onions to throw in the pot with the fish.

Yagura calmed down at that "What else, it looks like you've got a piercing as well" he spotted the bit of green laying against Yukimaru's ear and wanted to get the full story before he made anymore accusations about Sakura.

"Ah the one around my wrist is a jutsu Kaa-chan came up with, it lets me communicate with her and this one is to seal my tailed beast controlling powers away, while this one is just a regular tattoo for my companion Kanpecki" Yukimaru poured the broth in the stew while he talked.

"And yes that's a piercing, my wolf/canine companion has his ear pierced as well and it helps me channel my chakra into him better" Yukimaru explained cutting up a couple fish to add them to the stew and then sat down.

Yagura sighed "Does she ever stop to just take care of herself or is Sakura always doing things to make sure other people are happy and safe" he asked, it was crazy, the pinkette was the single most selfless person he had ever met.

Yukimaru gave an exasperated sigh "I wish she would take care of herself and let others stand on their own feet instead of holding their hand all the time but that's just Kaa-chan which makes her the strongest person in the world" he groaned.

Yagura shook his head but a smile graced his lips "So let me get this straight, Sakura never takes a break for herself" he asked and Yukimaru shook his head before hopping up to check on the stew and then sat down again.

"Nope Kaa-chan is so focused on making sure this world is a safe place for children to grow up in, so far she's taken down several threats but everytime Kaa-chan does another threat rises it's a never ending cycle" Yukimaru gave a weary sigh.

Yagura pressed his lips together, if what Yukimaru said was right, then the entire world owed Sakura several times over and yet here she was working selflessly to take down another threat, it just wasn't right to put the weight of the world on one womans shoulders.

"It's decided then, I'm going to get together with all of Sakura's friends and come up with a plan to take down this newest threat, it's about time we start pulling our own weight anyway" Yagura nodded his head decisively and Yukimaru stared at him in awe.

"She's already got a plan" Yukimaru hated to burst Yagura's bubble, the man deflated "Yeah I over heard her talking to Madara-san a couple nights ago" Yukimaru shrugged, and then jumped to his feet again to check on his fish stew then deemed it ready.

Yagura slumped his shoulders, Sakura was a mystery to everyone "Thanks Yukimaru" he thanked the teen and started eating the stew "Not bad what's in it" Yagura asked once he swallowed his first bite.

"Oh fish, onions, chicken broth, celery and some spices" Yukimaru listed off and dug in, thanks to Sakura, he, himself had gotten a love of fish and almost ate it every single time a meal came up by Yukimaru refrained from doing so.

Yagura grimaced, celery and onions "That's so gross right" Yukimaru chuckled seeing Yagura's expression and the man nodded "Several people thought so to but once you have just one bit of it you can never go back" Yukimaru teased.

Yagura rolled his eyes "I suppose I can relax and eat it just while your here but if you ever tell anyone that I ate celery and onions I'll never live it down and your going to be in big trouble young man" he teased right back though finally getting into the swing of things.

"Sure whatever you say" Yukimaru smiled cheekily but continued eating the stew he had made, he hadn't made much so soon it was completely devoured "Alright so what do you want to do until dinner" Yukimaru asked, he hoped Yagura made a suggestion this time.

Yagura remained silent for several minutes "I was thinking maybe we could go into town and you could introduce me to your friends here, I'm afraid I'm a bit lacking in social manners and friendliness" he leaned his head on his head.

"I would love to, you obviously already know Kisame-san, but there's Zabuza, Haku and Utakata, though that's only here but in the Leaf Village I have tons more friends" Yukimaru ticked off his fingers getting excited about seeing his friends here.

Yagura gave Yukimaru a pained smile that the teen remained oblivious to as they left the house and headed straight for Zabuza, the man hated him or had so Yagura wasn't sure how this particular meeting was going to go.

"Zabuza-san" Yukimaru called out upon spotting the demon of the mist village, Zabuza turned around and looked down to avoid Yagura's knowing gaze "This is my birth father isn't it great" Yukimaru again remained oblivious to the tension between the two males.

Zabuza grimaced behind his bandages "It's very nice to meet you Yagura, so your little Yukimaru's father hmm you better be nice or Sakura will rip you a new one" he shook Yagura's hand for Yukimaru's sake "See ya around brat I've got things to do" Zabuza quickly fled.

Yukimaru blinked in confusion what the heck had that been about but judging by the expression on Yagura's face he most likely wasn't going to get an explanation "Well there's still Haku and Utakata, hopefully they won't be to busy" Yukimaru was determined to help Yagura.

In that Yagura knew that Sakura had rubbed of on the teen and the desire to help people feel comfortable and safe in the world was something Yukimaru felt just as obligated to do just like his adopted mother.

"Hey Haku-san how are you it's been a while" Yukimaru started chattering the minute the young man came into view "This is Yagura, my birth father just going around to introducing him to some of my friends here" he went on.

Haku opened his mouth, Yagura was the man Zabuza had hated when he was younger but to find out that Yagura was also Yukimaru's birth father the boy that Sakura had taken in well it was a little baffling.

"That's great Yukimaru-san, Sakura must be so proud of you for wanting to get to know your birth father better" Haku cringed after he said the encouraging words, Sakura would kill Yagura if she knew what the man was like.

Yagura looked down as Yukimaru continued chattering, he knew the villagers and shinobi were still very wary of him "I'm trying to change you know for Yukimaru" he didn't raise his head until a hand was put on his shoulder.

Yukimaru stopped talking to Haku and turned his attention on the orange haired man his mother had helped out "Oh hello Fuguki-san how are things going for you as liaison" Yukimaru asked things had just gotten really awkward.

"It's great and see look at this my ring has even lightened up" Fuguki couldn't wait to get rid of the ring but the feeling of being trusted really ignited a fire in his heart making him want to be the very best he could be.

Haku had heard Yagura's words "That's good your trying to change for Yukimaru, he deserves it after everything he's been through" he gave a small smile before giving them a wave "I'll see you around Yukimaru" Haku laughed softly walking away.

Yukimaru gave an exasperated sigh "I'm sure Kaa-chan would be really proud of you Fuguki-san" he shook his head and told Fuguki his feelings "Come on I hope Utakata has gotten back from the TBHO meeting from the other day" Yukimaru gave Fuguki a wave and they left.

"TBHO meeting what is that, it's the first I've heard of such a meeting" Yagura asked his forehead creased in confusion at the unfamiliar word, it was such a strange thing to say, but hopefully Yukimaru would elaborate.

"Oh the tailed beast host organization meeting, it's something all the villages that have tailed beast hosts residing in their villages came up with, but Lord Minato is the one who had the building built" Yukimaru grinned.

Yagura sighed, letting the tailed beast hosts meet were a bad idea if all of them came together then there was no telling what they would come up with to leave their villages behind and go into hiding so that they couldn't be used anymore.

"Isn't anyone worried that they might try to make an escape" Yagura decided to just get the thought off of his chest and find out what Yukimaru would say to reassure him that such a thing happening was ridiculous and would never come to pass.

Yukimaru paused and turned around "Kaa-chan would never let them plot something like that, plus even I've noticed that when other tailed beast hosts are in her presence they calm down a lot" he scolded Yagura.

"Besides the most they would talk about is how to work together to take down the new threat or telling everyone how their week has gone my point is Kaa-chan has earned everyone's trust so you should trust her to" Yukimaru finished his little speech.

Yagura released a sigh "Alright I'll believe you only because Sakura is there at the meeting as well, if there was anyone who could keep them in line its that woman" he finally let out as they walked through the Mist Village.

"Well I guess Utakata hasn't made it back yet" Yukimaru sulked, he loved talking to the brunette, little did he know is that Utakata had but Mei had sent him away, on the way back from the village someone attacked Utakata and the man went to a safe house.

The rest of the weekend passed by "I'll see you next weekend Yukimaru, but in case you can't come just send me a letter" Yagura had accompanied his biological son to the gates of the Mist Village it had been one heck of a weekend.

"I will don't worry Father" Yukimaru called back as he climbed onto Nancho, he had gotten comfortable calling Yagura his father but only with the highest respect "See ya" Yukimaru waved as Nancho took to the skies.

In the Leaf Village, Sakura had gotten a letter from three of her fellow tailed beast hosts that a man in an orange mask had approached them but now they were residing in the safe house, which hadn't been prepared yet so there was no food.

"Shikamaru, I have to go, look there is a seal that links this scroll between the safe house and our house" Sakura had been trying to convince her husband to let her go, but Shikamaru was being stubborn tonight.

Shikamaru shook his head "What happened to letting them stand on their own to feet" he knew that he would eventually give in but he wanted to know how far Sakura was willing to go for Han, Roshi and Utakata.

"I only intend to take them some food and some extra clothes and some cook books" Sakura huffed and crossed her arms, it was ridiculous she was a grown woman and Shikamaru was treating her like a child granted Sakura was acting like one but she would never admit that.

Shikamaru blinked and then burst out laughing "Ok Sakura go, just make sure your back before Yukimaru gets here, I'm sure he wants to tell you about his entire weekend" he finally relented and Sakura disappeared with a soft pop.

Han jumped to his feet when an explosion of smoke filled the safe house, he tensed before relaxing 'Han it's Sakura calm down' Kokuo's voice filled his head, and Han sat down he knew better than to attack now.

"Oh I'm so sorry this is not what I had imagined would happen" Sakura came around the corner looking guilty and Roshi wanted to get rid of that look "I promise that I'll have this straightened out as soon as possible" she vowed.

Utakata sighed that was Sakura in a nutshell "Hey take as long as you need it gives us some time away from our villages" he shrugged, so long as they had food, clothes and maybe a couple of cook books they would be fine.

"Yes, Sakura-san it's not so bad here and each of us have room to go around the house without bumping into each other" Roshi joined in before nudging Han, Sakura was the type that got upset when people got stuck somewhere.

Han gave Sakura a small smile "Those two are right so just go slow the plan has to be perfect right" he paused and got a nod from the pinkette "Then just take your time we have complete faith in you brat" Han teased before reverting back to his normal facade.

Sakura wiped her eyes "Now I brought you some food to last you until next Sunday and some clothes along with some cook books I won't be able to come here all the time while I work with Madara to draw Obito out" she pulled out several scrolls.

"Can you tell me about your encounters, I need to gather all the information I can on Obito" Sakura sat down, she had some time, and pulled out a little notebook that was newly bought and a pencil to right everything down.

Roshi spoke up first "Ohnoki gave us a mission and we were on our way back from it when he appeared, like you said it was an orange mask but he kept fading like he wasn't really there" he recalled the strangest thing he had ever seen.

"I threw a kunai at him but it just went straight through his body, like the man wasn't there but he was we could see him with our own eyes but the weirdest thing is that he introduced himself as Madara" Han explained next.

Utakata took his turn "He used fire style very well and he's very fast the one thing I noticed is that he was worried about something like I don't know it was just strange" he sighed this was all getting ridiculous why couldn't any of them have peace.

Sakura took a few minutes to scribble down the information "Thanks you three that's enough for now just have some food and go on to sleep, I hope this gets settled soon" she stood and headed around the corner.

Yukimaru opened the door to his house just as a puff of smoke filled the closet and his mother walked out "I'm home, mind if I tell you about my weekened tomorrow" he was tired and all Yukimaru really wanted to do was go to bed.

"Of course Yukimaru" Sakura sent him off to bed before heading down the hall to the kitchen, then rummaged around in her snack drawer for her banana chips and sat down in her chair, Shikamaru hearing the noise peeked around the doorway and sighed in relief.

Sakura crunched on a banana chip just as a hawk from the Rain Village flew through the open window and dropped a letter in her lap "Oh hey Ame-kun" she patted his head and stroked his feathers before reading the letter.

It just said for her to come visit when she could and that it was a semi important issue "Looks like I'm going to see Nagato and Konan tomorrow" Sakura spoke to Shikamaru as he came around the corner.

Shikamaru rubbed Sakura's shoulders "Your working yourself into a panic attack just relax for a bit my beautiful gem, Obito will be taken down no matter what plus we've got all the births to watch out for" he pressed a kiss to his wife's cheek.

"I know I can't believe, Kiyomi-san, Atsuko-san and Koe-chan are all going to have babies" Sakura let a wide smile spread across her lips at the thought of helping out so many women, it was strange but at least everyone was more open to having children now.

Shikamaru internally smirked, operation distract Sakura from her current problems was working like a charm, like he thought it would "Yeah but look at our kids aren't they just adorable to" he leaned his head around Sakura to give her a pout.

Sakura threw her head back and laughed, the sound of her laugh filled the air with it's sweet sound "Oh Shikamaru, yes our kids are just downright gorgeous and maybe after all of this is over we can have some more" she wanted to have even more kids.

"Anything you want and it's yours my beautiful gem" Shikamaru smiled but on the inside he was sighing, he should have expected the outcome of this particular conversation "Let's, let the others grow up a little first" Shikamaru continued rubbings Sakura's back.

"Of course Shikamaru, I want to see Yukimaru get married and have kids of his own but not for a long while I want to see Mitsubachi complete her dream and Ketsueki grow up like a normal child" Sakura just chattered away.

Shikamaru smiled fondly ""So what are you thinking about doing with Ketsueki, he doesn't seem like a very sociable kid" he felt bad for the little boy but he barely made a sound other than crying and that was only for Sakura.

Sakura sighed "I don't know hopefully with the amount of exposure to other children, Ketsueki will slowly open up, I can't say for sure but he must have been through something traumatizing" she was positive something had happened.

"Yes, that's the only explanation I can think of as well but for now lets just head to bed, everything will still be waiting for us tomorrow" Shikamaru helped Sakura up from her chair and led her down the hall to their bedroom.

The two climbed underneath the blankets and curled around each other, Midori and Tatae were laying next to each other in the corner of the room and everyone in the house soon fell asleep to sweet dreams.


End file.
